Parent Trap Swan Style
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Isabella and Annabelle both go off to camp for summer. They meet and cant explain why they look exactly alike. Soon they find that they are sisters not just Sisters but twins its a hard road as they try to get along then soon make a plan to switch places to get their parents back together. But what happens when your sister is as flakey as your mom? What about the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Well Im at home for two days I had all my wisdom teeth removed and now Im bored it came as a surprise I just went to the doc to talk about my hurting tooth turned into it should be pulled the others re the same and I'm a lets get it all done one go person so went in to see doc at 8 left at 1130 all 4 wisdom teeth out.

with that I was looking at my stories and decided to complete this one I wrote back in 2010 at least thats the oldest date on these papers I see 2/4/10. so this story is 10 years in the making.

I will now like to finish it this year and post some others found in some old notebooks.

I own nothing but Anna!

Yes Im not original so sorry about names.

This is the Parent trap 1961 mostly but I did take ideas from the 1998 version too.

I dont own Twilight or The Parent Trap I wont say it again you all know I own nothing if so I'd write it better.

* * *

BPOV

"Ready to go, baby girl? The plane won't wait for you." Said Renee my mother as she held my bag out to me "If your having second thoughts we can still have time to trade in your ticket for tickets to Europe."

"No mom I really want to go." I sighed.

I had begged, it took me months to talk her into letting me go to camp I wasn't going to back down now just because I was a little scared to leave her alone for a month.

"Alright then." She sighed sadly.

I loved my hair brained mother but sometimes I need a little break.

My mom was more of a free spirit can't get her to settle on anything or to stay in one place. Every summer she likes to book wild adventure this summer it was rock climbing in Europe. Last year it was deep sea diving in Hawaii and before that it was skydiving. I went through it all for her but this year I put my foot down I almost drowned and got a horrible sunburn in Hawaii, I was clumsy as ever and while in the plane, thank god first timers had to have someone strapped to them because thanks to my luck while standing getting ready for the okay to jump I moved to scratch an itch on my leg and cause us to tumbled out of the plane if the guy wasn't their I might of died, with my luck I would of forgot to pull the chute in time and done it to early, or to late, or it wouldn't of come out at all.

"I love you mom. Now remember I got you enough soups mac and cheese also I made some dishes for you all you have to do is pop them in the microwave, I bought lunch meat for you for a week and I left the numbers of the pizza places,Chinese,and other places that deliver for you."

I just hope she keeps that in mind and eats what I left for her. The one thing I'll worry most is if she's eating. She loves to eat fast food and if she could she'd eat it always but she also doesn't eat a lot if I didn't remind her she would only eat one meal a day maybe.

"The Flight to california now boarding, flight to california now boarding." A nasally voice came over the intercom.

"Thats my flight, bye mom." I said slowly as I looked to my gate.

She wrapped me in a hug.

I sighed and then hugged her back tightly how could I do this how could I leave my free spirited hair brained mother on her own.

"I love you Bella." she whispered "Have fun dont worry."

Its what I wanted, to get away just for a bit. To experience this I had put money away I pre paid all the bills made sure that their was enough money for her to get food if she wanted to order out or go out I left pre made dinners in the freeze for a week I wrote down the easiest meals she could make with what was in the house and their was enough none perishables and frozen meats for another week or more if she skipped a meal which knowing her she would.

I planned it all She will be fine.

"I love you too mom"

I had to do this Id call to make sure she eats, it will be okay.

I gave her one more squeeze and took off for the plane.

* * *

APOV

"Now Anna, do you have everything?" My father said gruffly as he pulled up to the airport.

"Yes." I said as I looked out to see planes taking off I smiled.

I was going to get on one I was going to leave this place for the first time in my whole life.

"Alright well remember to behave and to call me. Have fun ok?" My dad said. I looked to him I sighed. I reached over hugged him awkwardly over the console and kissed his cheek.

My dad wasn't one to show emotion but I knew he would miss me and I knew he was trying to hide it.

"I left pre cooked meals in the freezer just take them out and pop in the microwave, I have dinner for tonight in the fridge its in a tupperware with foil on the top take the foil off and heat it up. I wrote for how long they all have to be heated for you should be fin try to not eat every night at the Dinner go to Bills a couple times."

"Anna I can take care of myself." he huffed.

"I know I just worry about you." I smiled.

"Get going kid I cant wait to have some free time to myself." He said laughing.

"Yeah yeah ok dad love you." I kissed his cheek again and ran for the line.

I smiled hugely as I boarded.

Finally leaving forks for a whole summer. This will be great I'll get sun and fresh air.

Finally a whole summer without rain and over cast. I might get some color.

_Yeah!_

I will miss my friends but I'll see them in a month or so no big deal.

* * *

BPOV

A cavern of three camp buses with the names Camp Halenwood for girls emblazoned on their sides were right outside the deboarding rail. I walked over smiling. I watched ther other girls climb in to the bus they all looked nice. I boarded the bus looking for a seat I spotted and empty seat in the back I sat down and opened my carry on backpack that held my ipod a couple books which include my favorite Wuthering Heights.

The busses were driving along an oak tree lined road.

The buses turned down a narrow dirt road. Looking toward the front of the bus I could see a wooden old arch and at the top were wooden letters Spelling out Camp Halenwood. As we entered the camp we passed a lake with about 20 red canoes lined up on its shore and a huge blimp in the middle to jump on. The owner of the camp, spoke through a bullhorn toward a small crowd of newcomers to the camp, giving her own little speech.

"Girls, girls, girls Please listen.I'm Ms Inch, your camp director, and this is my daughter and right hand man, Marvas now Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible. We've got a big, big day ahead of us! Marva, bunk assignments, please."

Marvas, also held a bullhorn. She barked out orders at a quick pace that you have to keep up with.

"Jones, Alyssa, Indian, bunk Seven. Robinette, Morgan, Arrowhead, bunk eight."

I tried to listen for my name, but it was hard to hear as screams of joy erupted around us at the prospect of girls being put in the same cabins as their best friends. I pondered the pile of duffels, wondering how to get mine out from the bottom. More girls passed me and threw theirs on top as well.

"Okay, found my duffel. Now the question is, how do I get it out?" I sighed Its just my luck.

I pulled on the strap with my entire mite and could feel my face turning bright red.

As I glanced to the right of me, I saw a tall skinny girl coming up with a long neck and chewing bubble gum.

"You must be new." She guessed right away.

I blushed.

"How can you tell?"

"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in. I can tell you need some help." She seemed nice enough.

"Thanks. It's that one right there." I pointed to my bag. "By the way I'm Bella."

"And I'm Desiree." We smiled for a moment. I was quit happy to know someone. Back home I never really talked to other kids. That must make me seem like a freak. Well to most I am I like to study and read more then make friends. My mother was always my best friend.

We both grabbed the strap and pulled with our entire mite, but couldn't get it out. We threw the bus drivers a dirty look when they tossed more luggage on to the pile. Just then another tall girl with a tie-dye t-shirt, beads, and a bandana pulled her duffel right from the very bottom.

"Whoa!"

"Now that's my kind of woman." Desiree and I were impressed.

"Hey! Tie-Dye!" She called.

The girl, who I assumed was Nicole by her name tag, glanced up at us curiously.

"Need a hand?" We nodded eagerly.

She walked over and Desiree and I pointed to my Duffle

"Oh, that's easy." She pulled it out right away.

"Hey, thanks!" I sighed gratefully.

"No problem." I then noticed her reading my name tag.

"you're from Arizona?" she asked.

"You don't look very tan?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "My moms part albino." I laughed a little to show I was joking.

"Oh." They laughed

"No I'm just white. Can't tan at all just burn"

"That's rotten."

I nodded

"Higginbotham" She practically yelled in the megaphone.

"Yes, here!" I stood on my tiptoes and raised my hand up high in the air.

"Arapahoe, bunk eleven."

"Hey, that's what bunk I'm in!" Desiree and Nicole said at the same time. We laughed, slapped hands, and headed up the sidewalk to our cabin.

* * *

ANNA POV

"Swan?" I heard my name called.

"Yes sorry if I'm late." I looked up to see a tall, tan, and serious looking woman holding a bullhorn. By her name tag, she must be Marvas. She nodded.

"That's fine. Can't say that I know how the planes are from" She bent to my height to read my name tag.

"Washington. Oh my!…bug flew up my nose. Guess we'll have to get used to that all over again, won't we?" She laughed nervously. I nodded and smiled politely.

"Okey-Dokey, let's get this show on the road.." She looks down at all my luggage and frowns.

"Err… Here let me carry that." I asked as she bent down to pick it all up.

"Oh… don't worry dear, I do this all the time." I walked ahead of her to my cabin, which looked very big and wooden, just like the others.

The cabins where just as big on the inside as they were on the outside. Two walls on either side that had three bunks, clothes sprawled around breath you knew their would be not electricity that's why you bought battery powered electronics.

"Showers are to your left. Rec Room's to the right, and The mess hall's up the hill. You should look at that list of eating times right there." She then pointed at the bulletin board across the room. "Mother's and my offices are right across from here if you need anything." She paused dropped my bags to the floor, and then walked out the door.

I sighed and looked around for a free bunk.

"Hey there's a bunk open here Washington." I looked up to a girl with short blond hair and in a jean skirt and tank top.

"Thanks." I said walking over to the far left where she stood.

"Its Annabell by the way but I go by Anna."

"I'm Jackie."

"Hi"

"Hey, you want to walk to the mess hall with me? Once your unpacked." A blond girl named Jackie asked.

"Unpacking can wait I'm hungry lets go," I smiled, hoping that I had just found a friend.

Girls at tables everywhere would place there hand on a spot right beside them, saving seats for their best friends. Other girls would roll their eyes dramatically, and whisper into the ear of the girl sitting next to them, and they would giggle harshly.

A women stepped in between me and another girl in line, saying, "Excuse me girls, but I just have to get some of those Blueberries. She turned to the other girl that she got in front of. I didn't bother listening.

"Oh that's too bad." I heard the women say loudly as she turned I was waiting for her to move so I could get to the strawberries. She did move I looked to her she was facing me.

"How about you, dear, would you care for some Blueberries?"

"Oh, no thank you, I wish I could, but I'm allergic."

The women nodded. "Oh yes of course you- you just… told me that, why, how did you get over there?" I looked to her confused. Then grabbed a strawberry cup and walked away just shaking my head I heard the women talk as I left.

"Oh, well you'll have to excuse the old girl, at least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers… well now where did she go?"

Oh well I went to go sit beside Jackie.


	2. Chapter 2

**BellaPOV**

After eating we had gone over to see the activities I wasn't one to try fighting with sword and I couldn't do sports to save my life Nicole and Desiree didn't really want to try anything as they said they were resting up they had all summer.

I soon found a couple girls with Marvas jr. playing chess I decided it was worth a try I had played with my grandfather when I was very young.

Tough it had been so many years it was all coming back to me and I was actually enjoying myself.

"Check Mate" I called as I finished the game.

This was the 4th girl I had beaten.

The girl who had lost to me stood up to shake my hand saying, "Nice job!"

"Okay… any other takers?" Marva Jr. called as I turned to Desiree and Nicole, who were sitting on the bench.

"Oh come on ladies." She looked around, but no one raised their hand until…

"I'll try it." The voice was unfamiliar, yet I felt like I knew it at the same time. Without looking at her I put my pieces back in play. The other girl did the same, Marva Jr. blew her whistle, and we were off.

This girl was good. I shook my head a I didn't have a move left.

Marva Jr. scribbled something down on her clip board and said, "Well, I guess we have a new camp champ, Miss Annabelle Swan!"

Everyone cheered.

I sighed well It was nice for a bit winning at something.

"Girls!" Marva said calming down everyone. And when I finally looked up, everyone around us gasped.

I extended my hand and she gave it a firm, quick shake as we stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Wow… they look so much alike…" we heard murmurs and whispers and I felt all eyes on us as our hands dropped back down to our sides.

"Now come on girls move along its getting late."

The girls grabbed me and started back to are caben.

"Do you know her?"

"No Id not scene her before." I said still in shock as I looked back at her as she walked off with two other girls.

"The nerve of that girl to have your face."

I was just to shocked.

why did we look alike who was she.

The next day The girls and I decided to sit on the doc and enjoy the sun.

I had my feet in the lake and soaking up the sun as the girls talked.

"Hey look."

I looked up to see the girl that looked like me and her two cabin mates.

The where in a condo and rowed up to us.

"What are you staring at?" the blond had asked.

She raised a carefully plucked eyebrow.

" Excuse me?" I said the girl with my face looked at me. "Don't you see it?" I said shocked.

"See what?" She asked.

"The resemblance between us." I said pointing between me and her.

"Resemblance? Between… you and me." she said.

I nodded slowly, making me feel like an idiot.

The girl beside her said something to her in her ear she then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Turn sideways…"

I obliged.

"Now the other way…"

"Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears… well, you'll grow into them. And that nose… well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed. Oh Oh i know the resemblance I know she what she looks like." She said.

"Frankenstein."

"oh you" Nicole sneered then using her foot she tipped the cano and sent all three tumbled over into the lake.

I looked on shocked.

Nicole and Desiree laughed.

"Oh I'll get you for that." The blonde sneered and the dark haired girl huffed

"Your going to get it." the dark haired girl huffed as she spit water from her mouth.

The girl that had my brown eyes and hair along with my pale skin glared at me.

* * *

**3 days later****.**

**BPOV**

I was walking back to the cabin with Nicole and Desiree on our way up to our cabin after basketball. well they played I staid out of the way and cheered them on.

"Okay… after this, I am taking a freezing cold shower and a nap that's going to last about a century." Desiree said.

"Umm… I don't think that's a possibility, babe." Nicole was the first one to speak.

"And why not?" I said, honestly confused.

"That's why not." Nicole pointed to the roof of the cabin.

I gasped.

Everything, from our beds to our suitcases, were piled on top of the cabin it was all organized and set up just as are cabin was in the inside.

"Uggh!" desiree huffed out.

"We have to get back at them," Nicole said.

"Done, done and done," I agreed with them both this was uncalled for they were being unreasonable looks like we were settled into a prank war.

At dinner Ms Inch announced there would be a party that the boys camp was coming here to attend.

I'm not much for that sort of thing.

"This is great I have the perfect dress." Nicole said as she squealed

"Yeah me to kinda glad my mom packed it now." Desiree smiled.

"What about you Bella." They asked

"No I think Ill just stay in the cabin that night." I said

"What oh come on." Nicole said as she looked to me.

"Oh you don't have a dress? Bella you and I are about the same size I have a couple you can borrow one." Nicole said.

"No really I'm out im not really a dancer I mean." I blushed and looked to my hands.

"It will be fun we will be their please." bother girls pleased with me and I caved.

"Maybe okay." I would find a way out of it I'm sure.

"Okay now we have to get back at Annabelle,Jackie and Lindsay any ideas."

We started to talk about ideas.

* * *

2 nights later, carrying a variety of things which included chocolate sauce, whipped cream, honey, balloons, feathers, silly string, and green hair dye, we crept to Anna's cabin. We opened the door very quietly, trying hard not giggle out loud.

As we approached Jackie, we pulled out the whipped cream and carefully and quietly sprayed some around her hair to look like George Washington's wig. We poured honey all over another girl's pajamas and took the green hair dye and spiked another girl lindsay's hair. We tied string all around the room that we hung up blown up balloons on. Desiree had an idea about tying one of the girls dolls in the string and so when she goes to pull the doll it was attached to a string, turning on the fan, where feathers just like snowflakes would fall all around them.

We almost had our cover blown when one Jackie turned over in her sleep, but we escaped just in time.

"Common!" Desiree woke up Nicole and I the next morning. We were eager to get up before the horn was blown to watch the catastrophe take place. We arrived at the window, right on schedule.

Just then, Anna woke up, gasping. She pulled herself right under the string and stepped into the honey, shrieking.

"EWWWW!" The girl we covered in Syrup screamed waking up the cabin, and chaos erupted.

Then Anna stood sliding she grabbed at the doll trying not to fall she still fel to the floor with a hard thud and the fan went to work causing feathers to fly every where like snow.

We laughed so hard.

Just then, we watched both Marva's walk around the corner. Trying to be polite and inconspicuous at the same time, we said simultaneously,

"Morning Ms Inch's."

They were walking right up to the cabin.

"Morning, girls." Marva senior spoke into her bullhorn.

"Inspection!"

I looked on wide eyed as Ms. Inch and the counselors entered the girls cabin.

Desiree and Nicole dragged me away to are cabin.

I heard yells.

"You girls will clean this up this instit you will then be band from camp activities for a week that means no dance." Ms Inch yelled.

"Yeah." The girls hi fived.

I just started maybe we went to far.

We went back to are cabin to think what we would do for the day.

I was feeling really bad I mean I didn't mean to cause them banned from the dance.

The girls tried to tell me they deserved it and its true we didnt mean for that to happen but it did and we cant change it.

The week was quite and it caused us all to become worried we knew they would come at us for revenge and we were always checking are backs.

The night of the dance had come and I hadn't come up with an accused so I was sitting in a chair as the girls did my hair and put on very light make up as we were not allowed to wear any.

"Your lucky you have your own blush bella and your lashes are so long and dark." Nicole said as she looked in the mirror and was pinching her cheeks.

"Yeah what do you use." Desiree asked.

"Nothing I've never really worn makeup before." I said honestly

"Shes all natural figures girls like you natural beauty and don't know it." Nicole huffed and shook her head.

I blushed.

"Okay the blue dress looks so good on you you can keep it as I don't look the best in blue one of my moms ex's had given to me I only brought it cause I could use it to throw over my bathing suite." Nicole said nodding as she praised me.

"Thanks." I said looking at the spaghetti straps, sweetheart neckline aline dress It was pretty.

The dance wasn't to bad I said no to 3 guys that asked me to dance and wasn't asked again I talked with the girls and sat and watched them dance and talked at some guys.

"Hey its getting hot lets get some air."

I nodded and we went out on the deck I leaned against the railing and us girls just talked.

"This is so much fun." Desiree said

"Yeah and those miserable excuses for girls aren't here so makes it a lot better plus Jeffrey is hot." Nicole giggled as she waved at the boy she had been dancing with.

"I agree but Cole is hotter look as his muscles." Desiree said motioning to the guy she had been talking to.

"Whatever." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Common they starting up more songs." Desiree said pulling us back to the mess hall.

"Yeah Im a bit chilled out here." I said As a wind blow and it must of blown up the dress I felt it on my legs and backside.

we walked back in and I told the girls that I was going back to the table. as I walked passed them, I head one of them shreek. I quickly turned to face her and she had her hand over her mouth and grabbed me.

"Your backside is out"

"What?!"I looked behind me part of the dress it was missing.

"How did they get to you?"

The girls and I ran out of the hall as people started to see and laugh.

I wanted to cry my checks felt so hot.

I grabbed the back of the dress trying to close it as we ran out.

their standing at edge of the railing was anna and the girls with scissors and the other part of the dress.

"You bitch." Nicole Sneered.

Id never been so angry so embarrassed I think I just snapped.

I slapped her and next thing i knew we were fighting slapping rolling on the floor and pulling hair punching.

I felt as if someone was calling my name and even felt arms around me but I couldn't do anything but want to tear at this girls hair.

it was soon over I was lifted off her and my mind started to come back the hase was lifting and when I calmed down I saw everyone looking to me and to...

oh no

Ms inch was covered in cake the floor was covered in food and broken table and chair pieces my arm burned I looked I was covered in food too and I had a cut on my arm it was dripping blood.

I smelled it then. I heards washing of waves in my ears and I felt my mouth go dry then it was dark.

* * *

I woke in the medical cabin.

Once the nurse had declared me okay she sent me to Ms. inch at the head cabin in her office.

I saw Anna was also their she looked to me and huffed then turned away.

"Girls come in." Marvas said as she motioned for us to enter.

She closed the door and walked over to Ms Inch whow sat at the head of the desk.

"This was the most infamous the most deplorable most revolting display of hooliganism that we had ever had and we had guest here and the worst of all two sisters who should be setting a good example..."

"We are not sisters." Anna interjected.

"Ive never met her before." I said.

I was beyond mortified for causing so much trouble.

"They are aren't they?" Ms inch said looking to Marvas.

"No mama just look alikes,"

"An amazing resemblance." She said in awe then stood up.

walking to us

"I gather you two don't get alone together."

Anna and I looked at eachother then quickly looked away.

"Well, have you heard of gilbert and sullivan?"

I nodded."Yes"

"No"

"They were composers they wrote a song that was very famous let the punishment fit the crime."

I looked to Ms inch un sure where she was going with this.

"You both will gather all your things and meet me outside your cabins, now go."

I can't believe this me Isabella never been in trouble, honor student, perfect student.

This is what I get for having fun I should of known.

* * *

**I go back to work tomorrow I thought I would post this as I was going through the story all day.**

**I will start to post updates every weekend Id give a set date but sadly I never know if Id have Saturday or Sunday off till the schedules come out as my part time doesnt have set days but I will update and try to finish this story by my Birthday in May.**

**Also I know I had done Anna's POV Before but to be honest Bella speaks to me more at the moment Anna is mad she didnt got to the dance since she likes to dance unlike Bella. so she wont speak to me since I wont change it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna has forgiven me dont ask what I had to do to make this happen.**

**Thank you soooo much ClaceLover08 for your review I promise to do Updates for you and try to make them as long as I can.**

**To:Melissa Moyer I was the same I still have my VHS copy. Thanks so much for your review! **

**I really appreciate reviews and comments Makes my day to know that everyone is enjoying the story.**

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

Its been 2 days Mrs Inch had sent Anna and I to an Isolation Cabin far into the woods away from the other cabins and activities. I really think this was completely unsafe she hates me if I screamed they might not hear me or me being the klutz I am I could fall hurt myself and she would leave me and none would be around to help.

To make things worse we are only to do things together.

so I couldn't go and sit with my old cabin mates or go sit in the sun with them or do any activities unless Anna wanted too and she was sporty wanting to go swimming or go in the conuse and play basketball but I couldn't so we were both miserable.

It was my own fault I know I can't believe how angry this girl makes me.

* * *

**ANNAPOV**

I hated this. It was so unfair 2 weeks at this camp and I was cut off from all the things I wanted to do and I wasn't getting any color at all I was a little red but that's it.

It was all her fault if she hadn't started it if she hadn't had my face.

I sighed as I looked out at the window.

I guess I didn't have to fight back. I mean Jackie and Lindsay just made it fun and they were my only friends I had made here I just wanted to fit in.

I looked to Isabell she was sitting on the bed reading some book.

That's all she did.

She might look like me but she was the nerd vision of me.

It was so frustrating to sit in silence my Mp3 player had died and I was out of batteries already if she would of let me play ball or gone swimming I wouldnt of used it so much to kill it.

I sighed and looked out the window again.

Then an idea came to my head I could hang up some of the pictures that were in the magazines I brought it would make this place feel more like home and give it some color.

I got to work on it I had tab in my bag as I use it to get a clean line when I put on make up since we couldn't wear make up here didn't matter.

I was almost done when a big gust of wind burst through the window nocking the screen in and making rain come in and my magazine photos fly off the walls.

"AHHH!" I screeched the bit of water that hit me was freezing.

"Oh no!" Isabella said as she jumped up off the bed and ran to the window she grabbed the screen and put it back to the window and then took the crang on the side and started to turn it to close the shutters.

The door swung open then and I rushed up to close it and lock it tight pulling the blinds down.

I sighed.

I looked over to bella she was struggling to turn the crank.

"Here." I said as I ran to her and we both pushed on it and with are combined strength we cranked it when the shutters were finally down we sighed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah that was quick thinking." I offered.

I looked over to the photos.

"Great." I huffed as I walked over to them the wind ripped some as the tap held some parts on the wall.

"Im sorry about your pictures here." She said as she helped me pick them up.

"Its not a big deal." I said as I took the pictures she held out. "Thanks though."

"Your welcome." She said. As she stood awkwardly.

I through the photos in the trash.

"Its really bad out their." I said trying to start p a conversation.

"Yeah I hope it doesnt last for the rest of the day." She said as she looked over to the window she walked back to her bed and sat down putting one foot under her and the other over the edge of the bed.

"Me too." I said as I too headed to sit on my bed crossing my legs on top of the bed.

"Hey are you hungry? I'm starving" I asked after a bit.

"Yeah, me too. I wont walk in that downpour though."

"I have goods!" I jumped up went to the chest at the end of the bed..

I grabbed out Oreos setting them on the floor I turned to grab the peanut butter.

"Yey! I love them but, at home I have them with well Peanut butter." she said

"You too?" I said I turned around with the peanut butter in hand.

"Alright. Let's eat." I smiled.

we sat back on the floor and made eat.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were sitting on the floor of the cabin and talking. We had been playing 20 questions. We had a lot of the same likes and dislikes.

But We had stayed away from the family matters and just talked about our favorite movies, color, music, food, TV show, books, and plans for the future, etc.

"So when's your birthday Bella?" I had let her know I liked to go by Bella and I learned she liked to be called Anna.

"September 13th." I said.

"No way small world. That's my birthday." She grinded then took a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth..

"Your birthday on September 13th, too?" I looked to her shocked.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think this is all too weird? I mean we have the same looks, most of the things we like are the same, and we have the same birthday!"

"I know right? It's all way too weird for my liking."

we finished eating in a not so comfortable silence. After what seemed like an hour I asked…

"I… Anna I just had a well a thought." I said slowly

"Yeah and?" She said as she looked to a magazine that she had taken from the trunk.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"It's just me and my dad" She said looking to me.

"What about your mom?"I asked.

"I never met her, she and my dad had broken up when I was a baby, But she was beautiful." Anna said as she smiled softly and looked up at the roof a bit.

"I can understand that, my Dad had broken up with mom before I could remember do you know she was?" I said.

This is weird its maybe?

"He had a picture of her in his room He always caught me looking at it so he gave it to me." She said as she stood.

"So what's your Dad like?" I asked.

"He works, as a police chief. and the only thing he can cook is toast. . What's your mother like?" She explained then returned the question?

"She's very nice and pretty. A little hair brained and adventures. Shes my best friend we are more friends then mother and daughter. We travel a lot sometimes in the summer. I don't always like it that's why I came here this summer."

"She sounds great. Why would you not want to travel I would love to get out of my town and explore the world my dad says that's something me and my mother had in common."

"Hey looks like the rain stopped,lets got eat." Anna said.

"What Annabella how could you possibly think of your stomach at a time like this."

"Like what?" She said as she looked to me stopping in front of the door.

"Don't you feel it cant you see, we have the same birthday we look alike.." I said as I stood pointing at us.

"Its just one of those things isn't it." She said confused.

"Let me show you something." I said as I walked over to my suitcase under my bed.

I'm sure I brought it, I haven't been able to sleep without it beside me since it was given to me by my mom when I was 5.

"What?" She asked I turned as I clutched the photo to my chest.

"this." i turned the picture over to face her and she froze

"that's... how do you have a picture of my dad."

"Cause hes my dad too."

The girls just started at each other for a long time. And they also stared at the now whole picture.

Then Bella started to cry and play with her locket. Anna got up and sat next her and patted her back.

"What are you playing with?"

"My…my locket… I got…it… when I was…born… it has an I on it." She said between cries.

"I have one too. It has an A on it." Anna said with tear rolling down her checks.

"So we really are sisters?" she asked as she cleaned her face with her hands.

"We're more than sisters. WE'RE TWINS!"

And the two girls cried and hugged each other for most of the day.

* * *

They spent their time getting to know each other and talking about their parents.

As they learned more they both started to have a yearning to meet their other parent.

Soon they had both decided they would trade places to live as the other.

They would switch places and then before summer was over tell their parents what they had done and have them switch them back.

"Its perfect they would have to meet again." Anna said.

"Im not to sure." Bella hesitated.

"You said it yourself your moms never meet anyone else and my dad I know he still loves her and he hasn't been with anyone either. This is a chance they would have to be face to face they could fall back in love." Anna said excited.

"Okay okay you might be right I know from growing up the way mom always looked when I asked about dad and how she looked while talking about him Im sure shes still in love with him." Bella nodded.

"Then it's settled." Anna squealed.

They soon spent time going over everything about their lives their friends just in case Bella ran across them.

it had been two weeks and they were going over their habits.

"I read all the time, I cook cause Renee just can not she also had her art and hobbies she gets caught up in and I remind her to eat. If you keep at least on book on you Im sure she wont notice to much of anything else."

"Dad is simple he to cant cook so I do that he works a lot so I usually go out with my friends, go to the beach or stay home I like my music loud and I like art as well I draw, paint, and I like to make sculptures, just about anything really." Anna said.

They were currently in their cabin Bella was upset and scared and Anna was determined.

"You had better know what you're doing Anna." Bella said as looked to Anna in the mirror.

Bella was sitting in front of a large mirror holding ice to her left ear as Anna took a lighter and was burning the end of a needle.

"Of course I do. Jessica and Lauren showed me how when they did my own ears when we were 10." Anna smiled.

Bella had been against having her ears pierced. But Anna had made a really good argument that it had to be done.

Her dad or someone would notice.

"Is your ear numb yet?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Bella squeaked scared of what she was about to do.

"Ok. When I say three grab the ice and put the lemon in its place got it?"

"ok." Bella bit her lip.

"Don't worry. Just take deep breaths. Ready?" Anna said as she moved too her left side and moved the ice away.

"No." Bella whimpered.

"Ok. One…Two…Three!"

Anna moved the ice and put the lemon in place.

Then she pushed the needle in.

They both screamed.

* * *

**The end of camp**

"You know what gate to go to, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Anna rolled her eyes.

"We will call the other every night."

"Yes yes Bella I got it okay." Anna said.

"All airport campers the buses are now loading." One of the adults yelled.

The girls gave each other a hug.

"I'll miss you." Anna said.

"You too." Bella said back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A POV**

I took a deep breath as I stood to collect my things.

I walked with everyone one else off the plane.

I hope I found mom okay.

"Bella!"

I had just broken out of the crowd when I heard my sisters name being yelled.

I looked around for a minute and then I saw her.

When I was in arm's length she throw her arms around me.

It took me a moment and I raped my arms around her tightly.

Then it started to sink in this is her my mother I was hugging her she was here and hugging me back.

I cried into her arms and held on tighter.

"Why are you crying Bella?" She asked

"I'm just so happy to see you. That's all." I murmured into her shoulder.

"But it's only been a month…" She hushed me as she stroked my hair.

I sniffed. Trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah but to me, it felt like an eternity!"

"Yeah it was like that for me too." She said as she pulled away to look at me.

I laughed.

About fifteen minutes later, I found us buckled in the back of a taxi cab. I stared out the window at Phoenix. I couldn't believe how bright it was no trees that blocked out the sun the sky was so clear. We arrived at the house Bella had described, the driver helped me with my luggage as we headed up the walkway to the white house. He walked me to the front door.

I smiled and thanked him.

I slipped my hair behind my left ear to get it out of my face it was so hot here.

"You've pierced your ears?" She looked to me.

I nodded waiting to see what she would say.

"A friend did it for me." I said.

"Any other surprises? Belly button rings… tattoos…" she laughed as she poked at my stomach.

"No Mom." I laughed

It was weird calling her Mom.

she asked me about camp. I loved talking to her. There was always something to say.

"So tell me," She said. "How was camp? What did you do? Who all did you make friends with?"

"Well…" I bit into the inside of my check

"I made a friend named Sharon." I lied.

"That's great"

We walked up to my room and we didn't stop talking.

I laid on my bed as she sat at my desk as we talked about everything that happened at camp then me asking what she did and took this as an opportunity to try and learn everything about her.

Soon the sun was setting and the room was becoming dark.

"You hungry Bella? I still have some of your meals untouched." She said slowly. "I ordered a out just a bit more while you were gone."

I shook my head and laughed.

"Okay let's see what we have." I said as I jumped up and headed down stairs.

I opened the fridge in side was tupperwares of food old milk month old.

Bella did say mom didn't really eat or take care of herself properly.

Dad at least made sure to through out old food.

I sighed.

If its all a month old its no good I closed the door Ill have to clean it out tomorrow.

Opening the freezer I see some meat, more tupperware containers, icecream.

I took out the packaged meat it was pork chops.

I opened cabinets till I found shak n back, olive oil some seasonings and canned vegetables.

I prepped the chops running them under water to trying and defrost faster I cut off the fat from the chops I then oiled them up then covered them in shak n bake and seasoning.

I got a can of corn and green beans pouring them in bowls I put them to the side Ill just put them in the microwave.

I put the chops on the stove and cooked them till edible.

"Bells?" I looked up to see mom.

I smiled. "Im cooking dinner."

"Oh lovely I was just looking over some of my paintings I was telling you about." She said as she came closer and stood looking at the table.

Then walking around the island she opened draws and took out silverware and went to get plates.

I watched as she set the table.

"I cant wait to see mom." I said. "I''l look after dinner." I said.

she smiled to me.' You love them."

"I know I will." I said.

"Its really good to have you home Bella."

I sighed as I looked to the chops.

Bella yes I wonder what my dear sister and dad were doing.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Dad was supposed to be waiting on the other side of this wall that lead to baggage claim. and I couldn't be more excited… or nervous. I could already see that Forks was as Anna said wet and rainy but I didn't care I just wanted to see my dad.

At first, I didn't see him as I stepped out from behind the wall taking a deep breath. But then…

I whispered. "It's him." And there he was, wearing a plaid button down t-shirt, brown old jacket over that, his hands in his very worn out faded jeans pockets. He was pale, had a mustache I giggled at that. He had my brown hair and eyes.

"Daddy!" I yelled. Then thought "Dad!" daddy might be much. I made my way to him. Praying I don't trip. That's a bad first impression.

"I've really missed you," he said, giving me a one armed hug since he had Anna's yellow duffel.

"I've really missed you, too, Dad. So how are?" I asked as we headed through the crowd and toward his police car in the parking lot.

"Great…." He nodded

"How was camp, Anna? What fun things did you do? Did you behave?" I took a breath and tried my hardest to sound as though I wasn't lying. I was never good at lying. I just stuck to the plan.

"Camp was fine. There was so much to do… I made a friend named Susan, and we became incredibly close. And yes-"I sighed when Dad raised an eyebrow at her.

"-I was good… most of the time." I said slowly.

Dad laughed.

I smirked.

"Wait… that's it?" Dad looked away from the road for a quick moment.

I shrugged.

Anna talked more than I.

"What's the matter? Why are you so quiet?"

I shrugged again.

"Jet lag I'm a bit tired.I'm glad to be back just going to take it in..." I said as I looked out the window.

Everything was covered in moss the trees the ground the rocks it was ike a green alien planet.

Its so different from phoenix the sun the dessert.

There was no sun which I knew would be the case as Anna had complained more then once about it being rainy,cloudy and dull here.

It was different, I think it could grow on me.

We pulled up to a little two story house that I knew waz two bedrooms and one bathroom I tried not to dwell on that for to long.

I smiled it was just as Anna described

white nice yard a big tree that i knew the window at the top was annas and for the next week or so would be mine.

Dad helped me take my(annas) things to my sisters room.

it was cute, an old rocking chair in the corner a small book shelf that held art supplies, crafts like knitting needles and yarn,couple different kinds of cameras it was a bit messy i could clean it up for her.

I smil ed d as I looked at all the pictures hung up. They were of anna and i'm guessing friends, their were at a beach and with dad and another man in a wheelchair with a boy with long dark hair as I looked I see this man wasnt always in a wheelchair and I see two twin girls and the boy Anna had lots of pictures with them at beach fishing at cookouts. this has to be Billy my dads best friends Anna said his son Jacob and her are very close the boy must be him.

"anna?"

I looked to my dad confused.

"you okay Ive been calling you for a bit. your just staring at the pictures, Are you going to rearrange them again?"He smirked.

"sorry dad sorry no I just umm missed my room and just looking getting reacquainted with it." I nodded.

"Well alright Im ordering pizza so you dont have to cook tonight." Dad said then walked out.

I grinned. Dad doesnt hover.

I closed the door and grabbed a pillow to scream in.

I cant believe I did this, we did this.

Im here I just met my dad.

I giggled.

This is the house where my parents started out where anna and I lived together till we were 18 months.

This used to be our room.

My baby room.

I looked around.

I hope Anna is doing okay with mom.

I hope I can remember to answer to Anna this was a bit harder to remember.

It will me fine though Im sure.

I cant wait to get to know my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellapov**

"Hey Billy." Dad yelled as we pulled up to a small house surrounded by woods. There was a man in a wheelchair and young boy maybe my age beside him.

This was Billy and his son Jacob childhood best friend and a man that Anna said is like a second father her godfather and I wonder if he was mine too?

The boy smiled broadly his long back hair hung just past him shoulders.

the he hopped over the railing of the porch and ran at me. I wasnt prepared and screamed as he took me into his arms lifting me up off the ground and swimming me around.

I laughed after the shock wore off this was kind of fun.

The boy set me down and put a large warm arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you." He said.

"I did too." I said as I tried to be sincere and smiled.

I looked to the porch Dad and billy were talking animatedly their hands going.

Then I looked back to Jacobe.

"Want to go hang in the garage I've done more work on the rabbit.?"

Rabbit? I just nod dumly as he took my hand and lead me to a garage in the back of the house.

He then stopped right as we entered the garage and kissed my cheek.

I was shocked.

I looked down blushing a bit nervous now that we were alone and I didnt know him.

"Thats new." He laughed I looked to him.

did did anna have a boyfriend?

"How was camp?"

"Great."I smiled thinking about the time at camp and Anna.

"Great that's it? I see you didnt get any sun."

"Yeah I guess tanning isnt going to happen for me." I smiled as I remembered thats what anna wanted but her skin was like mine we didnt tan.

He nodded "And... " He propted "your too quiet Anna."

Right right Anna talks more then me.

"Oh yeah it was great made some friends went swimming even went to a dance they had the military boys from the camp come over for that." I nodded hat was good enough right.

"A dance with boys with military barts bald headed guys huh? All like status stand up straight." He demonstrated as he was pulling his hair back then stood stock still and put both hands to his side tightly then sault me.

I laughed. "Yup." I said

He was funny.

"I missed you." He said again.

I smiled.

"Anna none of those guys werent good looking right?You werent like into any of them or went with one?"

I paused.

He likes Anna.

"Um well no they werent interesting or anything." I said slowly.

I was becoming uncomfortable.

"Good." Then he leaned down and I turned away he kissed the edge of my mouth.

"Babe whats wrong?"

"Babe!?" I looked to him surprised.

I backed away and my back hit the table of tools.

"Anna whats wrong?"

He stopped and looked to me weirdly.

"W-We should get back to the house." I said unsure.

"What? why?" he looked to me confused.

"Well okay first." He leaned down.

"No." I said as I covered my mouth.

"Anna?" He looked hurt.

"Im getting a cold sour Im feeling it Im just trying to save you" I said muffled as I kept my hand over my mouth.

"I dont mind."

"Really We shouldnt."

"Did did I do something?" The hurt in his face became very apparent.

I didn't know what to do How could I...

"Anna! Jake! foods ready!" I heard My dad yell.

Thank god I sighed relived.

"I just dont want to give you a cold sore that's all come on lets eat next time okay." I said softly.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Okay hon I get it." He smiled widely.

"I waited a whole summer I can wait a bit longer." He said and we walked hand and hand to his house.

I cant believe my sister didnt tell me she had a boyfriend my gods how was I going to last another week. Anna said that they came over a lot and we went to their home just all the time.

Could I get away with a cold sore for a week?

I should right.

His hand was so hot uncomfortably hot.

I looked to him.

He wasnt bad to look at and he had a nice smile.

My sister has good taste at least. Cliche dating childhood best friend.

I guess I should of known from all the pictures of them together.

Why didnt she tell me though?

I'll have to talk to her tonight about it.

* * *

**Annapov**

Mom was amazing we were currently on the floor of the art room chinese food boxes empty beside us as she started to talk about the art piece she was working on.

It was a landscape of the mountains in Europe, that her and Bella were meant to climb instead of her going to camp.

she was saying how the art critic she had showed the piece to said it was unfeeling and lifeless.

"I get what he means I mean Im using pictures its not like I saw it in person to really get the feel of it. I painted while I was feeling down and put out for not getting to go." the look she gave with her sad eyes.

"Im so sorry." I said reaching out to comfort her.

"it's not your fault baby I understand why you needed this. you growing up you need to experience you own adventure before we know it you'll be off to college and youll not be thinking of your old mother." She said.

"Of course not. id never leave you.!" I insisted not after I've finally found you.

"we should plan to go after I graduate. That's what everyone does takes a year off and backpacks through Europe." i smiled excitedly

"Oh yes yes we should do that

" mom laughed and her smiled was so big."You would really go backpacking Bella that's not something id see you doing?"

"okay so maybe just going to see the sites and stay in hotel get a rental car." I smiled. I needed to be more careful i'm lucky she hasn't caught me yet for not being bella shes made a couple comments lately of how Ive changed or the things I say doesn't sound like me. This is a bit harder then I thought to act like my sister.

Mom laughed at this.

the Phone started to ring then.

I looked up and sighed.

"Ill get it." I said.

If its a telemarketer I'm going to go off I was having fun with my mom and they are cutting in on it.

I picked the phone up.

"Hello." I huffed.

"Hello Anna good I hoped mom wouldnt answer." I hear Bella sigh on the other end of the phone.

I looked around and took the phone heading to the jacket closet and hid in side.

"Bella" I whispered into the receiver. "Whats up?"

"Well lets see Ive been doing cleaning and chores cooking for dad watching baseball that I know nothing about and oh yeah you boyfriend attacked me."

"What? Boyfriend Omg I Forgot Jake we just got together before I left." I said slapping my head with my the hand thats didn't hold the phone.

"Yes Jake." She hissed.

"Im sorry how did that go?"

"It was awful. I cant avoid him long I told him That we couldnt kiss cause I had a cold sore." She sighed.

"Oh thats a great idea." I giggled. "Dont be stealing my man sis its wrong.

I miss him how is he?" I said as I started to think on jake my chest hurt a bit.

I cant believe I had forgotten I was just so caught up with mom and wanted to see her. I know that when I tell him he will understand Jake was so understanding like that and sweet.

"Anna how could you forget to mention that or better yet mention that you had made plans with him and his friends and your friends from school its one thing for me to lie to dad but to these strangers that Im supposed to know and have grown up with they will know Im not you."

"Im sorry I forgot it happened." I sighed." I dont remember making plans to go out with my friends?" I thought

"He said it was some get together you all did right before school starts."

"Oh yes yes we do it every year of course." I said now remembering are tradition that Jessica came up with and I started to invite the Quilets about 3 years ago as they were my friends and we always went to the la push beach and it was their land.

"Listen itll be fine go hangout have fun hang with Jake or hang out with lauren and Jessica if you stay by them you wont have to talk they talk for everyone just nood when you should." I said "You'll be fine I gotta go Mom and I were having a good moment and you broke it up."

I heard her sigh deeply. "Okay give mom love for me and a hug."  
"I will and cook dad fish stir fry for me it'll make him happy with garlic butter potatoes." I said thats like telling him I love him.

"Will do." She laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thank you for reading I love reviews they help make me write faster and more.

I hope you all are washing your hands and being safe.

Im really sorry for the late update this was ready to post On sunday and I thought I had posed it till I got on today to check over the next chapter.

Sunday was a bad day my second job let us know they would be closed till the end of the month and I was worried. this week just keeps getting worse I like in Florida and schools have been closed as most other states have now started to do to this is awful, also to have kids do school online what about the parents that work and their babysitter that they could get is grandma and grandpa old school and they couldn't do that school work to save their lives!

Now Im also holding my breath worried my full-time job will close as well and if that happens I just dont know what will happen.

* * *

Another 3 days gone and now it was only 3 days till we had to switch back and I had no time to really talk to dad.

He was like me quite. He worked all the time and when he was home we only had dinner time to talk as he was in front of the tv watching sports.

What I did get out of him wasn't much.

_I had set the table and called for him to come eat._

_"Smells great Anna these new dishes your making are great."_

_"Thanks I wanted to try something different." I said._

_"Dad?" I said slowly._

_"Hmmh?" He looked to me with his mouth full._

_"I well I was wondering." I hesitated. "about mom." _

_I looked up to see my dad froze he quickly looked down at the table but I saw it the hurt in them._

_I saw his mustache twitch and his eyes were closed now._

_"I I just I mean what happened." I stammered out I didnt want to hurt him it was so obvious this hurt him._

_"Anna." He sighed._

_I looked to my hands._

_"Your mother she it."_

_"I don't understand why h-she left me." I wanted t say he so bad why why did you let us leave why did you not come and see me?_

_"No baby it was me never you she loves you." He looked to me._

_I laughed. "No letters, calls, nothing. sure." I shook my head._

_"Listen It was not you. Your mother was free spirited she was so full of life I saw it. She always wanted to leave this town but, It was never a good time my parents got sick when we finished school I stayed home got a job to take care of them the we got married had you then well I got comfortable I guess._

_I had a job I love a house my family that needed me just the thought of just picking up and leaving. " He shook his head. "We didnt have the money to to anything like that either."_

_"So she left to go run around the world." I said._

_That sounds like my mom and its what she did do I had gone to every state and capital though I dont remember it theirs photos of me till I was 2 at all the great landmarks of America and Canada._

_"Yes." He nodded._

_"Well its been 17 years hasnt she done that by now." I said looking to him._

_"I don't know." He said._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"Dad how did you and mom meet?" I asked as I took another bit of the chicken Parm I had made for dinner._

_"You've been asking a lot about your mom lately." He said looking to me_

_I shrugged. "I just wanted to know."_

_"We met in school." He said._

_I smiled. "The high school sweetheart thing." _

_"Yes very much like that." He smiled and he had a blush to his cheeks._

_So that's where I get it from._

_I grinned then kept eating._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"Do do you think she she died?" I said wondering if he knew where she was that he may have checked up on us or her._

_He looked to his plate._

_"I I'm sure that is she had I would of found out."_

_"How do you know where she is?" I asked_

_"No But Anna your mother and I never really divorced legally we are still married." He said slowly "If she had anything happened to her they would know how to contact. I would of known."_

_"That means shes still swan then so you could find her right I mean." I was unsure. Why if they were still married did mom change my name and Ive scene her Lisnets it says Higginbotham. _

_"I did look when she first left." He started. "She must of changed her name, I tried her maiden name but nothing came up with that either." Dad sighed._

_"Anna Im sorry really. I know your mother loves you and I'm sure one day she will explain things to you." He said._

_Not her maiden name so wait if Higginbotham isn't moms maiden name then where did she get it gods did she just think of the worst last name to give someone or at the time think it was a good name._

_I sighed of course._

* * *

Jacob with two other guys were at the door once Charlie had left for work.

I frowned as I looked out the blinds to see them.

What was I going to do?

Who comes over at 730am on a Saturday? Really?

I took a deep breath as Jacob knocked again.

"Hey Anna were here." Jacob yelled.

"Get out of bed lazy." One of the guys yelled out.

"Shut up Quil." Jacob said as he pushed the boy okay so his names Quil got one.

I took another deep breath and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" I said as I opened the door.

I looked around.

The neighbors would see or be mad it's to early for them to be so loud.

"Come on Anna we just wanted to see you and hang till we head off to the beach." I arched a brow.

"I thought we were here to have her make us breakfast." the other boy said as he grinned at me.

I crossed my arms.

Anna put up with these guys.

I shook my head and let them in.

"Thanks Anna we were thinking an omelet or pancakes what you think?"Jacob asked as he put his arm around me. "though, I did come just to hang with you, I do love your cooking."

I made Omelets, sausage and bacon.

The boys cheated and I soon found myself laughing with them as they told me about what Anna had missed while at camp.

"embry her was so scared." Qiul said.

So the others boys name was Embry.

"I was not."

"Yes you were Sam and the guys are such jerks showing off and now Anna Jared has joined them."

I didnt know Jared and what he meant by that.

"Jared is a senior and he was such a nerd really he came with us to the beach sometimes with that chick Kim shes so into him and hes so thick he didnt see."

"Oh he saw once he joined Sam though."

"Yeah not suck a good kid now he missed like a month of school came back and now fowllos Sam around when hes not with Sam hes with Kim."

They shook their heads.

I stood up to get their empty plates.

Im guessing in a small town their could be gangs.

So weird.

We talked some more about that and about how they didnt want school to start back.

I liked Anna's friends they were good guys.

I sighed.

I couldnt say I had one friend back home. most just ignored me plain old Bella with a nose in her book nothing special.

What it must be like to have friends that new you like this to of grown up with them.

Mom and I moved around so much Arizona is the first time we stayed somewhere long enough for us to settle and that was only because I had put my foot down through a fit when she said we were going to move again when I was 15 just getting in to high school.

I didnt want to be moved around place to place my last 4 years of school I needed to stay in one school so I could get the right credits and not worry about where I would be next month while writing papers.

After a lot of yelling and then talking out the pros and cons mom got what I was saying and she agreed that we would stay until I finished school.

I knew my mom to well and had made sure to take extra classes online and get ahead just a bit so if she did brake her promise Id be okay to finish school in just three years.

"Hey Anna don't you want to go get ready we will be leaving in an hour?" Jacob said as he looked to me then the clock on the wall.

"Oh right." I said thankful I showered last night as I wouldnt of felt comfortable showering while they sat here waiting on me.

"I won't be to long I showered be for bed." I smiled and headed upstairs.

"To bad for you Jake." I heard the one named Quil said the I heard a thud and "Hey Ouch"

* * *

Okay Up next meeting Anna's friends how will this go?

Lets hope Bella will be able to blend in.

Do you think they will notice shes different?

Who do you think will be their?


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry you guys. I met someone I know! I met someone during an epidemic lol while everyone is stuck inside him and I have to work Im off on weekends cause my part time at the mall is closed. He works weekends.

We see eachother pretty much everyday and I havnt had time to write.

As most of you know I write my stories on paper first then I type then I proof read well I havnt even had time to type Saturday I had to do the errands I couldn't get done during the week like laundry, food shopping,groom my cat,clean up her things,and clean the house. I was going to on Sunday I had it all planned and he showed up at my door at 830am saying he didnt have to work and we should stay in and watch movies.

He wouldnt let me type hell I couldnt even cuddle with my kitty Athina hes so cuddly and didnt want me to move.

So take your anger out on him please if I get enough hate comments it might help since he says that only 4 people reading this isn't really worth my time. I almost dumped him for that but I'm lonely so leave a comment his names Roberto

If Bradenton/Palmetto gets quarantined I promise Ill be finishing this in a week or so cause Id have lost of time then lol.

Dont hope for that I cant afford to not work sorry.

* * *

We piled into the truck with two bags one with towles and the other with some waters and sandwiches.

I loved this thing.

I smirked a good name.

Anna said it was a gift from her dad and Billy it used to be his and Jacob didnt want it and he couldnt get his license before her anyway.

It was best they could do since she didn't have any money I dont know why she says she hates it so its loud and old but just something about it that I love.

Jacobe was beside me and Quil and Embry were in the back.

"Anna it will be great I can't wait to just take in the beach with you." Jacobe said as he smiled at me.

I nodded I was uncomfortable.

This was my sisters Boyfriend and here he was thinking Im Anna and wants to romance me.

I shook my head not what id find romantic a party with a bunch of kids doing who knows what then of course its a bit cliche walking hand in hand along the beach.

Maybe my sister is a hopeless romantic or something.

I shrugged.

I pulled up to the edge of the beach that I had scene when Charlie and I had drove to Billy and Jacob's last week.

This town though small had signs for everything or if people just pointed in the direction if you just drove you could find it.

"We will go set up." Qiul said as and he Embry ran off.

Jacobe put his arm around me once we were out of the truck and heading in the direction of Quil.

"Hey honey how is your cold sore." Jacobe said he moved his other hand not around me to turn my face to him.

I tense, his arm around me was warm to warm and his hand was under my chin just as hot as he lifted my head to his.

No no no.

"I still feel it my lips hurt."

"I see their a bit chapped and raw." He said as he looked to me.

I wasnt going to mention to him my habit of biting my lip and that was why it was as it was.

"Yes sorry." I said as I looked off to the beach.

I dont mind you know. I really want to kiss you." he said.

His hand moved my face to his again and he started to lean down.

I froze come on Bella move, no no no.

Your fist kiss can not be with your sisters Boyfriend!

"Anna!" My head whipped around expecting to see my sister their with a glare but instead I see two girls about my age walking up arm in arm.

One with long blonde hair in waves, she had a bit of tan that looked sprayed on it was orange, She smirked when she caught my eyes, the girl beside her had dirty blond hair she had a pale complexion and she smiled brightly.

The girls were familiar Anna had pictures of these girls in her room.

Then I remembered me I was meant to be Anna.

I sighed in relief.

I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey what no California tan?" The blonde said with a nasally voice.

"Um no I don't tan just burn." I smiled softly.

"Thats to bad Anna look I got tanned while you were gone." I nodded.

Jacobe snoted.

"Hey Black." She said looking over my shoulder.

"Lauren the spray on orange isnt to bad on you but you should of just maybe tried for a skin tone." He smirked.

I looked to him wide eyed.

"This isnt sprayed on I got it sitting in the sun right Jessica?" The blond I now as Lauren looks to the other girl she called Jessica.

"Yeah every sunny day she was out side laying out." I smiled softly Jessica was telling the truth without lying.

"Hey ladies welcome to the party." Quil said as he came up behind me.

I looked to him.

"I set up the towles and we found a good spot some of the guys are already here." He said as he gestured with his thumb toward Embry who was talking to a couple of guys.

"Mikes here already." Jessica grinned and grabbed Laurens arm and dragged her toward the group.

"Come on Anna tell us all about California."Jessica called over her shoulder.

* * *

I love How so many people comment about my spelling,grammar and punctuation in all my stories when I do all way put in almost all my stories A/N that I am not an english major, I dont have like microsoft word, or anything that can correct it besides this site its self so if it missed something to tell me sorry is its so bad dont read or beta me Id be happy to send them to someone to fix Honestly I have had 3 beta's they always leave after a couple months Im so bad at writing they just run or life pops up for them.


	8. Chapter 8

We need some action I think. so this is a fluff chapter so I can get to the fun part puting Charlie and Renee together.

* * *

Soon everyone went back to just talking amongst themselves and not paying to much attention to me.

Lauren and Jessica were talking about school starting and what they would wear for the first day.

I had made my story about camp very short just talked about all the games the camp offered and the lake then for Jessi and Lauren I told them about the dance I knew they would love that.

The guys started to talk about going for a walk I was kind of curious and wanted to see the beach more and decided to go.

Jacob was right be side me and he smiled brightly.

I met the guys that I had scene from pictures from my sisters wall.

I sighed she has so many friends, what it must of been like to have friends like this to hangout with to have someone to talk to when you needed something.

My mom was always my best friend she was always there.

"Hey Anna come on." Jacob tugged on my hand.

I looked up as I was pulled off towards the woods away from the others.

"Jacob?" I looked around unsure why were we going off the path.

We could get lost.

"Ive missed you Anna." He said as he stopped and turned to face me.

I looked to him and he was smiling this smile that made me smile back hes so sweet.

He stepped closer and leaned down.

"No." I ducked away from him.

I looked to the trees and woods.

How am I meant to do this?

"Damn it I can't do this." I said allowed without thinking.

"Anna what did I do?"

Turning to face him wide eyed.

He looked at me with such sadness and a pleading look.

"Please Im sorry I love you Anna" He looked ready to tear up and I couldn't do this.

"You didnt do anything please." I said quickly.

I didnt want to hurt him I couldnt.

"Im not Anna." I said quickly without thinking.

he looked at me not understanding.

Of course he was confused I can't believe this.

Stupid stupid Bella.

"Im isabella Bella." I said as I stepped away from him.

"You have a split personality?" He looked to me a bit worried.

"No NO." My eyes went wide. Split personality? "Im not crazy." I yelled. **(Nothing against anyone that has split personality I know nothing about this Im using it in refrents with ignorant teens that also wouldnt know anything about it dont come for me.)**

"Anna if you want to dump me do it dont ..." He said slowly.

"No No Im not Anna she doesnt want to dump you, Im her twin we met at camp and switched places." I was shaking my head and had my hands held up.

I might look a bit crazy.

I took a deep breath and looked to him trying to think.

"Anna" He started to say and I got it Anna loves taking pictures and took out Anna's wallet that held all her pictures and Id we switched at camp and took out the picture of Anna and I. we took it just before we left.

"This is Anna and I at camp." I said handing him the picture "This is me and my mom when I was 10 I took it from my wallet cause its my favorite." I showed him i then lifted my Locket from out of my t shirt." You must know about Anna's locket."

"Yes Anna it has a picture of your mother in it."

I showed him the engraved I on it.

"Anna has an A mine has an I on it."

He took it in his hands his eyes showing surprise then he opened it to find a picture of Charlie holding little me.

"Ww..." I cut him off.

"See Im not Anna, Im Bella your my sisters boyfriend you gotta stop trying to kiss me cause she warned me I couldnt touch you okay please believe me your a great guy sweet I think we could be friends but your in love with my sisters not me.I know nothing about cars and I dont want to go mudding on your bike I dont know a thing about sports like baseball or football, I love to read, and stay I find the rain to be mesmerizing I just want to watch as it pours or feel it wash over me feeling like its washing away everything in my life and head, and I couldn't draw to save my life."

I said in a hurred breath it seemed to be sinking in he kept looking at the photo his hand dropped and he looked to the photo of Anna and I.

"Your twins."

"Yes." I said I watched him as he closed his eyes then looked to me.

His eyes going wide.

"Im so sorry I I mean I kept trying to kiss you." He looked so upset

"Its okay You thought I was Anna."

"Is Anna okay?" Then he frowned "Shes with my mom in Arizona."

"Arizona!" He looked to me wide eyes

"Yeah." I sighed.

'When will she be back?"

"We plan to switch back before school starts."

"She did tell me she missed you that you were here best friend you know she let me know that I should stick by you and also threatened me not to steal you from her." I laughed He seemed a bit happier after that.

"WE will be switching back soon." I said looking around the beach see if anyone was around. "Ill tell dad and we will got to Arizona and we will switch back."

"Why did you do it?" I looked to him "I mean why did you switch in the first place."

"I grow up without a father I felt like something was missing you know."

"I never knew my mother." Jacobe nodded "Its something Anna and I talked about a lot."

"See you had someone that understood. I grow up with just my mom I didnt have anyone but her to talk to I come here and see Anna's walls filled with pictures of you her dad billy her friends at the beach at school bowling parties." I had tears in my eyes "Mom and I moved around so much I never even had one friend no one We moved to Arizona last eyes and I put my foot down I was so sick of moving and I couldnt do it I fought with her till she decided we would stay." I

"Hey you have a friend." With that Jacobe hugged me and I cried into his shoulder his warmth enveloped me it was not a bad thing.

With that Jacob and I talked I asked about him and his friends.

I asked about Charlie the things I didnt know that Anna maybe couldnt tell me.

"Charlie is great hes laid back and dosnt really speak much but well if you talk about sports or talk about the law things hes passionate about him he really gets into and can talk quite a bit. My dad and him can talk in rants about teams for hours."

I smiled.

"You really know nothing of sports?"

I shook my head. "My moms artsy and Im clumsy I have broken so many bones in my body when we try to do things active. She sign me up for Ballet when I was maybe 6 or 7 I broke my leg then my arm before she let me quite." I shook my head "Then there was when she thought volleyball would be fun to try."

I shuttered remembering that.

Jacobe laughed.

"You and Anna are so different shes good with sports she kicks the guys butts a basketball and shes almost 2 feet shorter then them."  
"They say twins can be split in half maybe she got all the creativity and coordination." I sighed as I shook my head.

we soon walked back to the group.

"Have you scene a driftwood fire?"

I shook my head.

He grinned and took my hand as he pulled my had toward the crowd pointing to the fire.

I looked on in awe.

"Its beautiful."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Come on I'll get us food and a soda."

"do they have water?"

"Right water stay here." He said.

I nodded looking at the bonfire as It danced with different colors from blue to purple then of course the usual red and orange.

Jacob soon came back.

He lead use over to a fallen log away from the group.

We talked more.

"So when do you go back?"

"Im meant to tell him tonight or tomorrow I have to Call Anna tonight."

He nodded.

"so then what?" He said.

I bit my lip as I looked to the half eaten hot dog.

"I don't know I mean. Anna and I we're thinking Mom and dad would get back together." I said slowly.

"Really? I mean do you think they would?"

"I know my mom still loves him she hasnt had anyone in her life since him and Anna said the same for dad and I can tell just being here for a short time he still loves her."

"Well then they get together you and anna come and live here?"

I shrugged "It would be nice."

"Id like to be your friend and we can have some fun I'll teach you to ride the bike." He grinned

"I don't know about that." I bit my lip.

I looked to the group of Anna's friends.

"You think they would like me?" I said.

"Of course and Embry and Quil will love you too." He said as he put a hand around me.

"Your Anna's sister that makes you family."

I smiled to him.

"I hope we stay here then."


	9. Chapter 9

Well everyone I thought at most this would be a 8 to 10 chapter story but remember Anna being mad at me. The promise I made to her was she could have bit more control I didnt think she would do this though.

shaking my head*

Anna has now fully taken over, this story will be longer now and will have a different ending I just cant believe her.

Im slowly rewriting this now with all the changes so my updates will come a bit slower and most likely they will be shorter if I cant get Anna to work with me, but for now shes screaming at me and has be deleting all my work.

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I couldnt hide my grin as I walked into the house.

"Anna?"

"Hey dad." I smiled at him.

"Hey baby did you have fun?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Thats good, You had me worried a bit you had been here for a week and you hadnt gone out with your friends or called them I was starting to think while you were at camp you were caught by aliens and brainwashed or something." He laughed.

I laughed at that no just not your daughter at least not the one you know.

My smiled fell a little.

"I know Ive been acting strange i'll get to explain soon." I grinned at him.

He looked at me unsure.

I smiled bigger to reassure him.

"Itll be okay dad." I said as I headed to Anna's room.

"If its about you seeing Jacob Im okay with that Anna." I stopped and looked to Charlie.

"What?"

He shook his head and laughed.

I probably looked like a deer in head lights.

"The boy bragged to his friends Billy over heard."

I shook my head boys.

"Its not that dad but thats good." I said slowly.

I continued up to Anna's room.

I sighed.

_'Hi dad soo listen Im Bella or well Isabella and Anna is with Reene, are mom.'_

I shook my head.

_'Dad I love you. I have always wanted to met you so Anna and I switched hi Im Bella.'_

_'Im not Anna at camp something did happen, but it's got nothing to do with aliens.'_

I sighed deeply.

how was I going to say it.

Anna might know what to say.

I turned on Anna's radio as to hopefully drowned out any conversation between us.

I took out Anna's Cell.

***Ring***

***Ring***

"Hello?"

I froze as my mom's voice reached my ears.

I felt my eyes start to water I missed her so much.

"Hello?"

I shook my head.

"Hello." I said

"Um Bella?" I froze

'Yeah mom."I heard Anna say on the other end of the phone.

"Oh sweety."Mom laughed "I thought this was you the person on the other end sounds like you."

"Really?" Anna said.

"Hello this is Higginbotham residents how may I help you?"

"Yes 'm calling for Isabella."I said knocking my voice up a few octaves.

"Oh yes okay."She sounded confused. "Its for you dear."

"Thanks mom." Anna's voice said happily.

"Hello?"

"Anna its me." I whispered.

"Oh!?" she gasped "Mom Im going to take this outside its my friend from camp."

"Oh okay love Ill be in my art room."

"Okay."

I heard a door close.

"Bella what are you doing calling mom could of been tipped off."

"Anna you told me to call today remember its time to tell mom and Dad and switch back."

"What no I cant Mom and I are just getting to know each other things are great."

"You will have time for that when we tell them schools about to start Anna we only have 2 days left."

"Couldn't we do this next weekend."

"No. School is starting, you cant go to school for me and vise versa." I explained.

"Come on Bella itll be fine its one more week. please just a little more time."

"Anna its just to much Dad is getting suspicious and today I broke down and told Jacob."

"What!? you told!"

"I had to he was so sad he was upset he thought you didn't like him cause I kept pushing him away."

"Bella!" I heard her take a deep breath "Its fine he wouldnt rat me out but how could you tell, never mind listen its good he can help you fit in more and if you need anything hes great for that. tell him I miss him like mad next time and Ill be home before you know it."

"Then lets switch now and you can tell him."

"I cant I want more time with mom." She huffed.

"Anna Dont you think its a bad idea I mean one person has already found me out. please!"

"That was your fault you told. Mom and I have plans though and if we switch and they decide to split us up then Ill loose this time with her."

I sighed and bit my lip as I looked out the window. I knew she wanted thins I could hear it in her voice she hasnt been with mom as long as I have and I get it shes right. Ia really enjoying being here though I miss my mom.

Anna's friends are nice well some of them and this small town isnt to bad.

I could do it what is one more week and I can maybe finally talk to dad a bit more too now that Jacob has given me some insight into his life and what he likes I can have better conversations and understand him more.

"Okay one week then we switch back."

* * *

I hope you all are being safe and staying 6ft apart. as of now my hours have been cut even more and are job is being more strict then normal I am glade they are doing it for the health and safety of us all its just irritating I hate wearing a mask.


	10. Chapter 10

I got up on Monday feeling uneasy.

I tried to stay calm taking longer then usual in the shower. I realized when I heard Charlie give a shout when he entered the bathroom.

I sighed.

He was grumbling as he walked down the stairs.

I made eggs, cheese and bacon on toast.

I handed a sandwich to dad.

"sorry." I said.

He looked to sandwich and smiled.

"nerves?"

Of course he noticed.

I nodded.

"It will be fine." he reassured me.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly at him.

"I know you missed you friends so go to school have a good day."

With that he took his jacket off the hook and headed out.

I cleaned up the cook wear not making anything to eat myself I was to nervous to atomic anything.

I soon headed out myself

I went for a drive yesterday so I'd know where the school was it wasnt hard to find anything in this town but I didnt want to look lost when I was ment to have gone to the school for 2 years already.

* * *

I parked the truck taking a deep breath I got out and headed for the front doors.

"Anna! Anna!" I stopped, Thats me well its meant to be.

I turned to see who was calling out my sisters name.

"Finally like are your deaf or what?" The nasled voice of lauren said as she and Jessica walked up.

"Yeah anna like whats the deal you barely hang with us at the get together and now you dont even wait for all of us at the table." Jessica huffed as she looked over her shoulder.

I looked over to the boy Mike I learned his name at the get together some other boys and a girl all from pictures on Anna's wall.

Im guessing we all meet up at this table everyday?

"Im sorry I just forgot." I said lamley.

"Whatever Swan your acting weird." Lauren huffed then walked away.

"Anna like you okay? maybe all the sun from cali fried your brain. Jessica said she huffed it but in her eyes she looked worried so she was a good friend.

"Maybe it did." I Laughed as I shook my head and walked toward the table.

She laughed.

"Well then Im glad I stayed here."

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Well Im sure you alls summers were just boring mine was great I went to the beach and met some nice guys also went to a couple parties." Lauren was saying to everyone as I walked up.

I rolled my eyes she was just unbelievable.

"Thats great." I said.

"Well Camp had to be boring you didnt say you did anything really fun." She shot at me.

I shrugged.

"You said you had a dance their though." Jessica said.

"It was an all girls camp." Lauren huffed.

"They invited the boys military camp from across the lake. It was fun music dancing it was like well a school dance just well you could get away with more as their weren't that many counselors and endless woods."

"Ooohhh did you have a nice date Anna?" Jessica looked to me wide eyed

"What no of course not." I blushed and looked down.

"Oh my god your blushing!" Jessica squealed "You did something!"

"No." I said.

The the warning bell rang.

"Oh I need to get my table." I said quickly.

"Come on homeroom is the same for us as last year We can walk together and you can tell me."

Lauren huffed as Jessica took my hand and dragged me off.

"She is so sour that you actually left to have a good summer. You have to tell me Anna please."

"I really didnt Jessicat there was a fight that ended the dance."

"A fight!?" She looked to me expecting

"Well their were these girls that we fighting since the beginning of camp.

I told Jessica the highlights leaving out that the girls were Anna and I.

"Wow. That sounds so awesome I would of loved that I would of liked to join in or to see it. Maybe my mom would let me go to camp next year or I could be a counselor what do you think?"

"yeah maybe it would be fun right?" I smiled at her.

"Id like to go as a counselor I think more fun than I can watch but also punish them." She smirked.

Jessica stopped in front of a door.

"Here we go." She sighed and opened the door.

We walked in and I sat beside her In the back.

The homeroom teacher was a balding man he sat at the desk in the corner of the room away from the door he looked tired with purple bruises under his eyes and his skin was tinted pinkish.

"Is he okay?" I said before i really thought about it.

"Oh over summer his wife left him for tony you know he graduated last year he use to cut their grass. finally told him the truth that their son is really his and they moved away." Jessica said. "Served him right the bastard you know he gave me a C last year."

I looked on shocked. "What?"

"Comeon you remember everyone knew."

"Yeah yeah I just." I shook my head and looked to the desk thats awful and who cares if he gave you a C. The mans hurting and with a small town I bet everyone is talking about him.

I looked at him again and he was shoving wrappers off his desk.

They were reeses.

I nodded Yup hurting eating junk.

I felt sorry for him.

Then the final bell rang.

A tall thin girl with long brown hair and soft facial features, went up to the teacher and took a stack of papers he handed out to her.

She then passes out the papers.

They must be are times tables.

She came over to Jessica and smiled.

"Hey Jess."  
"Hey Angela." The Girls Angela handed her a paper then turned to me.

"Anna." She handed out mine.

"Thanks Angela." I said and smiled to her.

"We have first class together we can walk together." She said motioning to my time table.

"Sure." I said.

"Awe I got Gym first." Jess wined next to me.

"Im sorry."

I looked at my sister's schedule and froze.

No no

My my sister is intermediate!

How can this be possible?

**1P English III**

**2P Learning Strategy**

**3P Ready set Mathematics**

**4P World History**

**5P Learning Strategy**

**LUNCH**

**6P Biology**

**7P Gym**

What is learning strategy? I know what Ready set is thats the Math class that goes over math from years before to catch you up so you can pass the final, it means my sister failed last years exams.

She she will never be able to handle my classes.

I know i did my summer assignments before going to Camp and told Her to bring them in but she wont be able to understand what was going on. OH no I didnt think what if they ask her to present the projects!?

"Awe you got Mrs Kerter again for learning strats dang and twice. you didnt do any better on your exams last year and you were so sure." Jessica laughed.

"I I dont know." I whispered.

"Dont worry Anna a lot of people dont Test well you still had good grades in class." I looked up to Angela.  
"Thanks." I smiled weakly as I looked at the schedule.

We have to switch soon.

The bell rang again telling us to head to are first class.

I stood up I waved goodbye to Jessica.

I looked to Angela and she smiled we started walking.

"How was your summer?"

"It was fun who was yours?" I asked.

"You know I spent time with the family doing things for my father. The twins got sick so was taking care of them for a week."

"Hey Ang and Anna." I looked over to a blond boy I remember from the beach and pictures in Anna's room.

"Hey Mike." Angela or I guess also called Ang said.

"Hi Mike." I said back.

Mike looked to me and broke into a big smile.

"Anna." then hugged me "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever."

I blinked and looked to Angela.

She smiled "That was the longest you two went what 5 months without talking. What was it you did again Mike?"

Mike let me go and looked to Ang.

"Um oh oh yeah All I did was slap her ass and tell her to get me a sandwich when she offered to get my lunch when I sprained my ankle. she went to get it and I thought it would be funny." He laughed.

"You you." I said. The thought this boy degraded my sister when she was trying to help him made my blood boil.

"It was just a joke come on please. I said I was sorry a thousand times and I got on my knees in front of the school what more do you want I thought I was good." I took a deep breath.

"It was wrong as long as you know that." I glared at him.

He nodded.

Boys are so immature.

I bit my lip I cant do this I already made a mistake Anna wasnt talking to this guy yet I acted like everything was fine.

What if there were more incidents like this?

What if more guys or even girls that my sister didnt like and I was acting fine.

They would know Id get found out someone would notice especially when I know absolutely no one here and they have all known Anna her whole life.

* * *

If I get 5 reviews Ill post 2 chapters next time.


	11. Chapter 11

OKay here is the next chapter.

Im doing so much better at this I have 3 chapters ready to go up. :)

Message me and you can have a sneak peek.

* * *

**BPOV**

English was Uneventful.

Angela and I sat together the teacher went over what would be expected from us and passed out the sememstes time table.

The rest of class she went on and on about are fist project she will be having us start on tomorrow.

I looked at the paper she passed out and frowned.

I had these before and read these books before too.

I could lawn Anna some of my old essays to help her.

The Bell rang.

I looked to Angella.

"I have to pass your next class to get to mine."

"Sounds good Lead the way." I said.

"Im glade to see your not trying to play sick to get out of it and your even walking at a good pace to get their on time." Angela laughed.

"I well." I looked to my shoes.

"You will do great this year I know it as long as you just pass the first semester you will at least get out of one of her classes just use that to motivat you." Angela said she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck." She said then left I looked to the door that she had stopped me at.

I took a deep breath everyone acts like this is a hard class. Could it be that bad?

I entered class before the bell there wasnt anyone really in class yet.

"Well Miss Swan in my class again this year I see."

I turned to A woman with sharp features, she was pail like most people in this sunless town and her eyes were so dark brown almost black her hair was carmel curls that were wild looking and unkept. she had a sneer on her face.

"Um yes." I said slowly unsure as she narrowed her eyes. " Mrs Kerter."

"Just sit in the back this year and stay out of trouble one word from you and your finished." She hissed.

I nodded and headed for a sit in the back

I blinked my eyes fersly.

I never had a teacher hate me or anyone talk to me like that.

This will be a long week.

The classes went by in a blurr.

It wasn't hard to find them the school isn't that big and the buildings were numbered.

I did have Mike,Angela and Jess that would meet me in the halls to walk with most the time They would find me.

It was soon lunch and Jessica and Lauren were chatting away in the line as I was filling my tray.

I payed for my food and looked around the cafeteria.

I was frozen when I saw the most beautiful girl siting by the window.

I looked at the table she sat at and saw that it wasn't just her.

Their were four of them a pixie-like girl with black, short, spiky hair. Next to her was a guy with dirty blond hair that falls to about his collar and sharp features. Across from them sat a huge guy with dark brown almost black, short curls, He looked to old and big to be in high school. Next to him a model, she was beautiful, wany long blond locks and wow, definitely the most beautiful women I had ever seen. They all had very pale skin and golden eyes. Gold eyes Ive never scene gold eyes before.

"Hey Anna come on move." I stopped staring and looked to Jessica and Lauren they were looking pointedly at me.

"Sorry."  
"Its fine I get it a whole summer away and you forgot how good looking the Cullen were." Jessica smiled. "I know I had Edward first period and I think over the summer if possible he got even more gorgeous." She gushed.

The Cullens. So all related.

I looked to them again.

Yet the bulky guy had his hands around the blond and the short black haired girl was holding hands with the other guy under the table.

"Let sit." I followed Jessica and Lauren to a table that sat Mike and two other guys.

"Hey Tyler." Lauren said to a tanned guy with brown eyes and brown hair that was shaved on the sides.

"Hey Girls I was just talking to Mike and Erik about us going to my place after school you in?"

Okay so Tyler, Mike and Eric.

Eric was very thin he had almost yellow skin and greasy jet black hair and brown eyes.

I sat down and started to eat.

I looked over to my left when someone sat beside me it was Angela.

I smiled to her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, hows it going so far?" She asked.

I frowned at that and shrugged.

"Its okay. You know my offer from last year is still open if you want to study with me I'll help." She smiled to me.

I smiled. Yes I like Angela.

"Id like someone to study with." I nodded.

Now when Anna gets back I need to force her to study with her. Ill study with her too of course.

"Great we can work on a schedule."

I nodded.

"Hey Anna what do you have next?"

Angella looked over my shoulder and I looked to Mike.

"I have Bio next." He said.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my schedule.

"Um me too." I said.

"I do too." Angella said.

I continued to eat and listen to everyone.

"The bell will ring soon I want to get a good seat in Bio I'm going now." Angela said as she stood.

"Ill come with you." I said.

We both dumped are trays and walked out of the caffettiera.

* * *

Message me and you can have a sneak peak.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing if I did I would of made a few changes.

* * *

We walked into class finding a table in the middle together.

Soon the class fills up and everyone is chatting loudly.

Mike comes over and talks to Angela and I.

"Maybe Banner forgot and we all get a free period." He smiles.

"Its only been a few minutes maybe his lunch is running late." Angela suggested.

Soon the door wings open.

"I will be given assigned seats. Everyone stand." Mr. Banner informed us as he motioned with his hands for us to stand then pointed to the wall.

"Stand their till I call your names and give you a desk."

I sighed.

crossing my fingers.

Please Angela or Mike, please.

"Webber, Angela and Cheveley, Ben." I frowned as I saw Angela move toward a boy that Im guessing is Ben and sat down where the teacher pointed.

Oh no.

I watched as Angela smiled softly and look away her cheeks were a bit pink.

OH. I smiled she likes him that's not bad then Though I would of liked to sit with her.

I looked to the guy and he was looking to Angela and could tell he was nervous.

Well at least he likes her back.

"Swan!" I jumped as someone pinched me.

I looked at Mike and glared.

He motioned with his head toward the teacher and Mr. Banner looked to me.

"Swan sit." He demanded and pointed to a desk toward a window there was already someone else sitting there it was a boy who had coppered color hair and a stiff jaw.

He was looking to the front of the class.

His skin had to be the palest I've ever seen.

I sat down.

"You will be pared with Mr. Cullen maybe he can get you to listen."

I bit my lip and looked to my hands I placed on the desk.

I really need to listen for Anna Swan

Anna Swan

I am Anna Swan.

I kept chanting this in my head hoping it will stick.

The teacher continued calling names.

I soon find That everyone is seated.

Then I remembered my partner.

I don't know his name just his last Cullen.

"Hi." I said as I looked to my partner for the week.

He looked to me and I froze.

He glared.

I guess he doesn't like Anna I sighed he probably the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen.

blinked rapidly again I looked away dropping my eyes to my hands.

I was not usually so emotional.

I wish I was home I miss my mom, I miss are traditions, well kind of traditions. We fight and banter over the first day of school, she says I can stay home and relax go shopping, or go to A movie something since school starts fewer people out it would be fun she always said. I'd tell her schools important and No we can't then we would drive to get coffee at a shop and a muffin then she would drop me off and I'd again tell her to remember to eat that day while I was at school. I hope Anna is taking care of her. I hope everything will work out.

I was so distracted with my thoughts I hadn't noticed I let my eyes fill up and my cheeks had collected a few teas when on rolled completely down my cheek I lifted my hand to wipe them away

"Anna are you okay?"

I froze a voice soft and like velvet had whispered beside me.

I slowly looked to the boy beside me

His glare was gone his eyes softer and he looked worried. I looked down and feel my cheeks heat up as I looked to my hands I had moved to my lap.

"Im fine." I said.

I was stupid crying in class and getting caught.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and looked to the paper on the desk that had what we would be learning in this class for the year.

I sighed.

Id done this already.

Was this school behind in curriculum or was my school ahead.

The bell soon rang and I got up I waited for Angela and Mike.

Mike grinned.

"Come on we have gym next."

This should be okay.

I followed him after saying bye to Angela.

Gym was easy for the first day they just had us get are uniforms a sign lockers and go over what we would be doing for class and what would you have to do if you were absent for a class.

Finally school ended I sprinted as fast yet slow as I could as not to fall before getting to the truck.

"Hey Anna!" I stopped.

I was so close I looked to the truck with longing.

"I turned to see Jessica I smiled softly at her.

"Hey we are all going over to Tylers you coming?"

"No." I should my head "I can't I have plans with my dad."

"Oh Okay. see you tomorrow." She waved.

I nodded and waved back.

I walked to my truck and I watched as car after car left and I let in out My my tears finally streamed down my face. I looked up and was caught in Gloden eyes once more.

It was so quick it was like a dream. A silver Volvo speed off out of view.

I sighed I drove home.

I didn't like this at all I knew staying another week wouldn't be a good idea. Ive changed my mind Im going to tell Anna I cant do this.

I nod to myself.

Im going to tell her there is no way Im backing down. We need to switch back.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay here is the next chapter.

Message me and you can have a sneak peek.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Anna come on Pick up."

"Hello."

"Finally

'You've reached..' the voicemail picks up.

"No." I groaned

"the Higginbotham's residents we have left for Europe we will be back at the end of September."

"EUROPE!!" I screeched.

"NO NO" I hung up the phone no this can't be happening.

Im going to spend my Birthday as Anna.

I called my cell I called Mom's cell it was, of course, going to voice mail she must of not be charging it or left it somewhere again.

What am I suppost to do?

"What will I do know a Month how can I do this for another month.

I started to cry yet again into a pillow.I was so worked up and upset I didnt hear the door open.

I froze when I felt the bed move as if someone had sat upon it.

I looked up at my dad.

He looked unsure.

"Anna Sweetheart are you okay?"

My eyes started to water move at the name Anna.

"Sweetheart?" He sounded worried.

"I I don't know what to do?"

"Hey shh." He put a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

I shot up and threw my arms around him.

I needed it. I missed my mom holding me when I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me tight and I started to calm.

"I love you daddy."

I said the words I needed to say.

"I love you too." He muttered and kissed my head.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

"C-Can you just hold me?" I stuttered out.

"Okay." He said slowly and rubbed my back.

It felt good, I can do this I can last another month. I could get more time with dad and my sister's school is awful but some of her friends weren't that bad yes I could do this.

"Im sorry I should of made dinner." I pulled away after maybe 10 to 15minutes.

"Its okay you don't have to cook let's get pizza." He smiled at me.

"That sounds good." I nodded.

"Okay I'll order that."

"Thanks dad."

I was sitting on my bed listening to music when the pizza got here.

"Anna Pizza's here."

I got up and headed downstairs we sat at the table eating.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Just..." I looked to the pizza.

"Just.." He pushed.

"I'm fine just stressed."

"About?"

"I have a lot Im thinking about lately and..."

"Anna you've changed so much Its like pulling teeth to get you to talk to me. You usually can't stop talking.."

"Dad remember who I asked about mom?"

I looked to him he looked at his plate.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No No baby it's okay what is it?"

"I just Im older now and I don't know theirs so much I missed out on and Ive been thinking about it." I looked to my hands " If you loved her why didnt you go after her why didnt you try to work it out?"

"Why did she leave me with you? Why? What d-parent does that how can you have a child out there and not want to know what they turned out or if their happy healthy how why, why didn't y-she want me?" I had tears in my eyes at this.

Why? Why didn't you want me? Why didn't you try why why was Anna good enough for you but I wasn't why.

I looked to him.

He rubbed his hand down his face.

"Your mother loves you Anna please dont doubt that when your 18 if you wanted to meet her Im sure she would want to see you understand your mom she was so free-spirited that she was, it's hard to explain but understand Im sure if she had the means to of taken you with her she would have she well I dont really know how she's taking care of her self

your mom couldn't cook either and she was such fun, she would do all these hobbies for maybe a week and then find more she likes to try everything but what she was good at what she really loved was art.

She has the same passion for art as you do. she would bring a camera everywhere and she would have to buy every kind of Art media she could get her hands on or could do." He laughed. I see his eyes, how they light up.

Yes dad still loved her. I smiled he described mom perfectly though Id of put the words flighty and hair-brained in their.

"Yeah." I smiled as I looked at my plate.

"Annabell I promise you that when you turn 18 that I will help you find her and tell you everything."

Everything

I looked to him. "Everything?" This is it was he waiting for Anna to turn 18? If we had waited another year would he have come to find me on his own?

"Its getting late you have school tomorrow." He said as he took another bite of pizza.

I sighed."Right school."

"Its Friday it won't be too bad. We have plans to go to Billy's tomorrow after school okay?"

I nodded.

That was good.

I smiled.

I would at least have Jacobe to talk to.

* * *

Message me and you can have a sneak peek.

sorry if I missed somthing here Im away for the weekend and I just posted what I had if its really bad when I check on Monday Ill repost.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you all are having a good weekend. Those of you lucky enough to spend it with their moms or mother figures you cherish this time hug and kiss them lots tell them how much they mean to you.

Those of you that will have to spend it without the women that were there to make them how they are. You remember those time spend it thinking of them and know they are thinking of you and right there with you always.

* * *

**ANNAPOV**

"Hey baby you overslept." I groaned and rolled over.

"Bella sweetheart do you not feel well?" A soft voice said and I felt a hand stroke my hair.

"I don't want to get up." I huffed.

"You want to miss school?" I looked over to the voice in my groggy state I was seeing blurs soon my eyes focused and there stood my mom.

"Oh school right," I said and sighed.

I rolled out of bed.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah mom sorry." I yawned and stretched.

"Okay, well get ready and we will head to get coffee and a treat."

I nodded "That sounds great."

I heard a light laugh and "Just like every first day." as I walked to the bathroom.

It is so great to have my own bathroom.

I did my morning routine and dressed in skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt.

I smirked.

I would have had to wear a sweater or a raincoat back home.

I bet Lauren and Jessica are in skirts and tanks with jean jackets as every first day. I rolled my eyes.

no matter if its a nice day or not they always wear summer clothes meant for weather that is above 78 and where it doesn't rain.

Well, At least when it snows they wear winter clothes though more fashionable then warm.

I shook my head they would be so jealous of me right now.

"Bella are you ready?" Mom called out.

"Yes coming," I called and heard out taking my bag that was left by the door.

Strapped into the passenger seat I watched as we drove into a town.

Its nice to live out of town just open space and it had the best scenery to take pictures of or even draw.

"Oh baby Im going to miss you so."

"Its just school mom." I smiled. "Ill miss you too though." I thought about being away from her for the first time since I met her.

I hate school.

She pulled into the drive-through and ordered two Carmel coffee with cream and 2 banana nut muffins.

I sipped on the coffee and took little bits of the muffin as we drove.

"Why don't we go to the mall instead huh? We could just hang out today its the first day you won't miss much."

"Oh oh the first week you wouldn't miss much. We could have so much fun, movies, the mall just about anything with everyone back in school and parents working it would be so much fun."

"That sounds fun." I said smiling into my drink.

"Yes come on Bella will you?"

I looked to mom and back at the road.

Bella would be upset if I didn't go to school. She was going for me but really moms right fist day even week isn't much.

"Okay lets ditch," I said excited.

"Really?" Mom looked to me with eyes wide.

"Your right not much will go on plus Ive missed you all summer lets have a mother-daughter day."

Mom squealed. "Oh Baby this will be so much fun!" She turned the car around at the next light.

* * *

Mom and I have been having so much fun. It was more fun hanging out with most people working and everyone at school movie theaters were empty, going to stores and food places we were almost the only ones there.

To make this even better I was currently packing a suitcase of stuff and a backpack.

"Oh Bella this is going to be great it will help me sell my art so we can get the money to travel a little more." Mom gushed as she walked into the room.

I smiled at her. "Yes I agree it will be perfect for your inspiration and I cant wait to go and see the world."

"Oh baby." Mom hugged me. "Camp was so good for you letting you go on your own adventure."

"Yes camps was great but I missed you and wish I had staid," I said quickly. Thats a Bella thing to say right?

"I missed you too, I called a cab." She grinned.

"They said 10 minutes."

I nodded.

I went over a checklist in my mind real quick.

clothes for all-weather, my sketchbook hidden so I can draw when moms not looking, Bella's camera that looks unused not as good a quality as mine but decent, toiletries yes I got everything.

There was a honking noise.

"They said 10 minutes it couldn't have been 10 minutes yet." mom huffed and yelled "Bella come on!"

I laughed as I grabbed my bags and sprinted down the stairs.

The ride was smooth.

Going through customs was long but we finally made it to the gate and the take-off was smooth.

I smiled as I looked out the window.

My first plane ride was when I was going to camp and I had thought then to enjoy it as I would only get to do it one more time.

Who knew this year would be so great I got to get away from forks for a whole summer, I discovered I had a twin sister, I got to meet my mother, and now I was going to travel through Europe with her.

how could this get any better?

If I hadn't gone to camp or if Bella and I hadn't met.

I would be back home bored, in that boring town stuck with Jessica and Lauren.

I smiled as I looked out the window of the plane again. This is great.

Mom is the best ever. We went shopping mother-daughter shopping staid up late talking watching movies talking about hot actors. All the things my friends got to do with their moms Its finally my turn

The life Bella got with mom for the past 16 years. the mother-daughter relationship the one I was denied It's my turn she wanted to meet dad and have a father well she can keep him now she can have that with him I don't want to change back.

I know I should I wanted her to know me and stop calling me Bella but I couldn't tell her I don't want her to hate me. To take me back to leave me again.

Maybe Bella and I can work it out switching back and forth every now and then without having to tell our parents.

I looked at mom and smiled.

she was smiling back with excitement this is going to be the greatest.

"Bella can you believe it we will be landing in Europe. Should we get a hotel first? Or find a place to go rock climbing?

"Oh Oh I know. find a hotel see if we can get some good food Im hungry this plane food was okay but I need something more and I want to stretch after being on this plane for 13 hours."

"That sounds good mom." I giggled.

"Oh Bella thank you so much. We should also see Paris oh and Italy oh oh and England yes, China to we can see the great wall we can walk that yes."

"Oh I want to see big ben!" I said excitedly.

"Oh Bella I knew you were my daughter I knew one day you would come around to exploring the world with me."

I smiled as mom hugged me again she had been doing it a lot and it felt so great. Oh mom how I wish we could of done this sooner.

"I love you mom." I said as I hugged her tighter.

"As I love you baby."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm soo sorry it's late.

I was using a wireless keyboard and my phone to write this chapter as I haven't had any time. when I get home I'm so tired wit everything opening my job is busier than before.

so I got a wireless keyboard to work on it a my lunch at work or when I get stuck at a family dinner.

well I was working on it on Thursday and all of the sudden while on the fanfiction app using the keyboard I owned the document and it started to delt everything and I didn't even press delete I tried to get out of it and it would and when I did turn off the keyboard it was already deleted and the app saved it without asking or me pressing save.

sadly I don't remember everything I wrote though I know it was better than this I even started to write in more detail like it was so good I work a lot better during the day and to write on my lunch to get out of work mood was soo freeing it was like it use to be when I would write during classes all those years ago.

**So I'm sorry for the chapter and the horrible no detail telling.**

to make it up I took the next chapter and some other stuff in this one that I wasn't sure I would add to the story.

I will try to fix this I think ill just write in notepad and past and copy into fanfiction from now on.

for now so you have something I will give you this** awful chapter.**

I also started to look into some more old stories as they keep coming to me so look out when this story is done for more stories to come.

* * *

"Hey Billy." Dad called as we got out of his cruiser.

Jacob came out pushing Billy's wheelchair to greet us.

Jacob came running a smile on his face and I frowned as I did a small wave.

He halted and frowned.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Dad asked as he looked from me to Jacob.

"Nothing Charlie B-Anna and I are going to the garage I have to show her what I've done to the Rabbit." He smiled at Charlie but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ok you kids have fun." He said and headed into the house with Billy.

Jacob took my hand and pulled me toward the garage shed.

Once we were inside and the door closed he focused on me.

"I thought you said that you and Anna would of changed back by now." He accused.

"We were meant too." I sighed.

"What? so what's wrong is something wrong with Anna is she okay?" He looked worried I knew he would be an upset.

"She's fine," I said quickly.

"Then why haven't you switched back or told Charlie?"

I looked to my hands that I was playing with and sighed.

"Her and My mom went to Europe," I said slowly.

"Europe!" He yelled.

I flinched and stepped back.

"Mmy...my mom wanted to...to go." I stuttered out.

I looked to him and he looked to me confused and unsure.

"My mom wanted to go before I went to camp I said no and then this all happened." I said while gesturing with my hands at me and around. " and I guess she asked or talked Anna into going I called yesterday so that we could both tell mom and dad and what I got was the answering machine telling me that they went to Europe for a month." I looked to Jacobe I could feel the wetness in my eyes.

I had called after we went to the beach and Anna said she didn't want to tell mom yet she was having to much fun and she wanted to get to know her more. Anna's scared as am I of what are parents will do when they find out."

"Anna?"

"Anna?" Jacob tapped me on the arm. Oh right.

I looked over to the door to see Dad.

I wiped my eyes quickly and smiled.

"Hey dad food ready?"

He looked to me then Jacob and he narrowed his eyes.

"Everything okay Anna?" He asked.

"Of course dad. Jacob and I... we're just talking." I gave a small smile.

He nodded but kept looking to Jacob.

"alls good chief. food ready I'm starved." He laughed and took my hand. "Come on."

We spent the rest of the visit with his dad and mine.

He joked and talked to me about things he and Anna did as kids.

I laughed.

I found out he had two sisters twins as well, one-off at college and one married.

I looked at the picture on the wall of Anna and them.

"Bet your dad and mine joked about getting twin girls."

"Yeah I'm sure your dad had to know if their close and he has known him his whole life I mean lots of people here must of known it has to also be in the hospital records if we were born here," I whispered back.

"Most people say your mom just couldn't stand this town and though she loved your dad and you, she needed to get out of here. Well that's what my dad says some others say worse things."

I nod.

"I get that my mom is very free-spirited it took a lot of convincing and fights on my part to stay in Arizona as long as we have."

When it was time to go I really didn't want to.

I think Jake as his friends and family call him and I really were becoming friends and he made me feel less homesick.

* * *

another week went by in a blur.

I think I'm getting the hang of things now.

school is boring as I have done most of this all before but my sister's friends aren't too bad.

Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren.

Lauren is like one of those mean girls and Jessica follows her everywhere as I hear right My sister use to too till Lauren said something about my mom to her.

so they weren't really good friends.

I looked to the table across the room of the cafeteria again to meet golden eyes.

I hide behind my brown hair.

The Cullens.

They were new to this town in a way only being here a few years.

Dr. and Mrs Cullen adopted them.

The blonds were Rosalie and Jasper Hale Mrs. Cullens nice and nephew and when their parents died they had come to stay with them.

The other three The good Doctor and his wife had adopted

The Big Bulky guy Emmett with curry brownish-black hair was dating Rosalie, Jasper was dating Alice a small pixie-like girl she had choppy black hair and sharp features that suited her small figure well.

Then there was Edward my partner in Biology the golden eyes that seem to burn into mine when I look at him.

He was all I could think about if I hadn't already done Biology in my old school I think I would be having trouble as I could never pay attention in calls.

I had gotten their story out of Jessica when Mike was groaning about his partner in Biology and she and Lauren heard I was partnered with Edward.

I tried to be subtle as I said what was the big deal and how come their so important again. I made it seem like I knew but was asking rhetorically which Jessica took the bait to talk about them.

I still have heard nothing from Anna and have not gotten through to my mom's cell it was still off.

I sighed as I headed to Biology.

I headed to my desk that already had my partner there.

I took a deep breath and sat down.

It wasn't long before Mr. Banner walked in and the start bell rang.

"Ok Class as you see you all have a microscope and slide on your desk..." I looked to the front of the desk I hang noticed it before but he was right.

"Today we will be doing a lab to see if you all have grasped what the phases of mitosis looks like. You must work with your partners. The slides show onion root tip cells that represent each phase of mitosis you must Identify and label the slides accordingly, Well Begin" He finished and waved at us and sat at his desk.

I reached across the desk to grab the microscope but he got to it first.

"You sit there and I'll do this." He said in a hard tone.

"No we have to work together," I said glaring at him.

"I will tell you the answer and you can write it down then."

"No, I want to look to you could get one wrong." I hissed.

he just pushes the microscope to me and grumbled.

I put in the first slide and looked at it.

"Prophase," I said after looking at it.

"Let me see." He said as he took the microscope back he looked then pulled away. "Prophase."

I smiled "As I said."

He put it in the next slide.

"Metaphase."

"May I," I asked as he wrote it down before even letting me look.

He pushed it to me.

I looked, dang he's right.

"Okay next." I held out my hand for the next slid.

He handed it to me and his fingers brushed mine.

I gasped as I felt a jolt of what felt like electricity pass through me my fingers felt tingly.

"Sorry." He said quickly and looked to the paper.

I blinked a few times I shook my self and placed the slid under the microscope and looked at the next slide.

We continued till we had identified all slides and he was careful not to touch me again.

Mr. Banner came over and looked over at the worksheet.

"Was it easy Mr Cullen."

I huffed under my breath.

"Yes with Anna's help."

"Oh Yes I bet Miss Swan held the microscope just right and placed the slides in nicely."

"Excuse me," I said before I even thinking.

"She actually identified 3 of the 5," Edward interjected.

I glared as Mr. Banner looked to me.

"Science is cool, got a problem," I said.

I hate this I really did and Now I'm snapping at teachers. Everyone believes me to be incompetent this is driving me crazy. Mr. Banner walked away.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting it's just I know what others say about you." the velvet voice said beside me.

"So you listen to meaningless gossip that tells a lot about you Mr. Cullen." I said.

"No I mean I'm sorry I just well I didn't..." He ran his hand through his hair. "You are so hard to read."

"Im sorry?" I liked to him unsure.

"I just don't get you?" You can't cause Im not Anna!

I sighed and looked to the front.

"I get it it doesn't matter." I wasn't going to let it get to me he didn't know me I wasn't Anna.

We spent the rest of the class in silence.

* * *

I was relieved that this Wednesday was a short day and put the lasagna in the oven and headed upstairs.

I was lining on Anna's bed reading.

I sighed as I put the book down just couldn't get into it today.

looking at the old computer in the corner of the room.

It came to me.

Wait what about my school?

I jumped up and turned on the computer I impatiently waited as it started up.

Once it came to life and I could open the internet I signed into my school's course page.

I sighed in relief when My sign in worked.

I had done some extra online courses last year to make up for me not taking Gym and it still lets me in.

I see that It states I have o's in all my classes.

I knew that. With her in Europe and me here of course I'd be failing school.

I looked at the clock it was only 330.

I noded I grabbed my sisters cell and called my school in Phoenix.

it rang once then the automatic answering system picked up I waited and dialed the extension I knew.

"Hello this is Mrs. Bussbee Giudence Counselor."

"Mrs Bussbee this is Isabella Higginbotham."

"Bella? Sweat heart where have you been I haven't seen you at school to sign up for your courses this year I saw you haven't been at school at all. I went by your place and it was empty you voice mail is full I well I thought you had moved away, did you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in Europe." I hesitated. I didn't think about this.

"Europe you moved to Europe."

"No No My mom and I came here for the summer and she caught a bug, They won't let us come back to the U.S. with her so ill I was wondering if I could do courses online till I can come home."

"Well I don't know. Are you sure your okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

Mrs Bussbee was very good to me at school she was always their when I needed something she had seen my mom and I a few times as she didn't live far from me and knew how my mom was.

"I'm fine really I just don't want to fall too far behind couldn't I take a few courses online?"

"Well..." I heard the typing of a computer and clicking of a mouse.

"Okay I will set the major cour classes. Your electives can not be online unfortunately."

"I understand," I said happily. I didn't want to take art and computer tech anyway I just applied because you needed elective credits I can work on them another time.

"Okay so you will have English III, Ace Calculus, Government, and Chemistry. That's what I can do for you for now. I will talk to your teachers and see what they will as of you. Check your email tomorrow I will set it up and message you with the information you will need."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Buzzbee I really appreciate this."

"Of course and Bella you know I'm here you can email or call me."

"Yes Thank you."

"Okay. I hope your mother feels better soon." She said.

I said goodby and finished the call.

I sighed with relief.

That was covered.


	16. Chapter 16

I dont think anyone is reading this story so Im just going to post when I can.

The story keeps getting more complicated as the characters want me to add this and change that so sorry.

I also started some other ones that I will not post till I try and get these stories I have up done.

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I woke and was surprised by the light that was coming into the room so yearly.

I jumped up causing my self to stumble as I was wrapped in the blankets.

I looked to the clock as I got off the floor and threw the blankets back on the bed.

My alarm went off on time.

I smiled and walked over to the window I froze as I looked out the window.

It was like a movie scene the rain from last night was frozen on the trees the roof in ice sickles there was a thin layer of white powdered snow on the ground and on the tree branches and leaves.

I looked on with wide eyes that soon became scared.

I've never been in snow before and ice oh no I can drive in the ice.

I looked to the bed would it be so bad to skip today?

Play sick?

I took a deep breath and shook my head I just have to get ready fast and leave early then I can drive slower.

I took a quick shower and going through Anna's closet looking for layers to wear today.

I decided on wearing leggings under the jeans and a tank, sweater and hoodie.

I'll put her rain jacket over it all and I shouldn't be too bad or cold.

The school has to have the heat on.

Grabbing a poptart and Anna's rain jacket I head for the Truck.

I make my way very slowly to the truck. I slipped but caught myself.

I made it to school with no trouble though I drove under the speed limit.

As I parked I sighed in relief looking over to my window something silver caught my eye.

I got my bag and got out of the truck looking over at what I saw in the side mirror I smiled.

Silver chains were on the tires.

That's why driving wasn't too bad.

How early he must have gotten up to do this?

I blinked quickly shaking my head at myself.

I've never been cared for in this way.

His way of caring to make sure that I would be safe on the roads.

I looked away and caught eyes with golden orbs.

Edward Cullen stood by his Volvo across the lot he looked to me with a cousin look.

I screeching sound rang out and the golden orbs went wide I shot my head over to see that a van was skidding across the ice and as if it was coming in slow motion I stood frozen as all I could think was my grave would read Annabelle Swan.

I closed my eyes.

Then I went down I was hit but not from the direction I was expecting.

My eyes flew open.

My head hit the ground I couldn't register the pain I could on look to where I knew the van was coming from, the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me.

Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face.

Then my brain caught up and I realized I was being held down by a cold solid object.

My ears were filled with the bus of everyone yelling.

"Anna?"

I felt something cold on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me with concern.

"Anna are you okay I think you hit your head? Ive been calling your name for a few moments, You could be in shock."

He was so close to me his breath washed over me and I just stared into his beautiful gold eyes.

"I'm fine." I breathed out. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"Be careful," he warned.

I could feel the throbbing in my head as I again tried to get up.

"Ow,"

He chuckled, I tried again to get up and this time he moved so I could be in a sitting potition.

I suddenly remembered what I saw before the van.

"Hhow did you get to me?"

"What?"

"You were over there, by your car," I rambled

"No I wasn't." He said stiffly.

"I saw you," I stated.

"I was standing beside you I was coming over to you and I pulled you out of the way."

"No you weren't." I clenched my jaw I knew what I saw.

"Anna." I flinched.

"Why," I asked softly.

"Just trust me."

I sighed.

Soon the van was pushed out of the way and the EMT's came with stretches to take us to the hospital.

Edward declined it and they let him go, I was saying no as well but Edward told them I hit my head.

Jerk.

It was so embarrassing.

I was loaded onto a stretched they forced me into a neck brace in front of the entire school.

when I thought it couldn't get worse my dad's cruiser shows up.

"Anna!? Honey?"

"I'm fine its okay dad," I said waving him off the best I could.

He ignored me and looked to one of the EMT's.

I looked away not wanting to hear.

I saw over by their car the Cullens they all held the same look well all but one.

they looked angry, and fires, but the little one Alice I remembered just had a blank face with a fare off look.

None looked concerned about their brother.

One I was placed in a room and they had thrown the curins up to give me the sense of privacy I took the brace off and through it under the bed.

stupid.

"Anna anna are you here?"

I heard the voice I new was Tyler beside me.

"Hey Tyler."  
I said slowly.

"Im so sorry Anna are you okay?"

"Im fine."

"How how did you get out of the way so fast?"

"Um Edward was beside me he acted fast and pulled me down."

"Edward?" he sounds upset, "I didn't see... wow it happened so fast."

"Yeah Edward Cullen."

"Is he okay."  
"Yeah he didn't come in on a stretcher," I grumbled.

I sighed and lent my head back.

I think the adrenaline was wearing off from today.

"I heard the Chiefs Daughter was here."

I opened my eyes and they widned as I looked at a man more beautiful then any movie star.

he had blonde hair and striking sharp features pail skin and golden eyes.

Dr. Cullen without a doudt.

"How are you feeling Ms. Swan?"

"Im fine." I said.

I looked to the door to see Edward in the door way.

My dad walked in then.

Dr. Cullen touched my head and I winced.

"Tender."

"A bit." I said.

"Well you were very lucky."

"Lucky oh yes, Thank you Edward." I looked to Edward.

His jaw tightened a bit but he nodded.

I liked to the Dr. and he was just scribbling on his chart.

"Anna?"

I looked to my dad.

"Im okay dad."

His shoulders relaxed a bit I didn't know how tense he was.

I smiled to him.

"Can I go home now?" I said.

"Yes lets have your dad fillout some paper work."

I nodded and looked to my dad.

"I'll be right back."

"Take tylenol if the pain becomes to much."

I nodded.

"I looked to Edward.

"So?" I stated.

"So..." He looked to the wall.

I sighed.

"You going to tell me what happened."

HE stayed quite.

I got up off the cot and headed for him.

He took a step back.

"I was beside you Anna."

"You weren't."

"what do you think happened,"

I took a deep breath as I collected my thoughts okay try not to sound crazy.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me and Tyler didn't see you," I continued " That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you were holding it up" Okay still sounded crazy.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" He was staring at me only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded, jaw tight.

"People won't Belive you." He insisted.

"I wasn't going to tell," I said trying to control my anger as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why does it matter?" He asked.

"It does to me."  
"Just let it go."

"No." I huffed.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said as he left.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." I heard him say as he disappeared.

* * *

I like feedback and ideas I'm open to taking suggestions any time if it won't work with my plot I either post outtakes or write it for that person and send them a special piece written just for them.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing this is twilight rewritten crossed with the parent trap.

So I have no claim on anything besides the idea to put it together.

* * *

A week following the accident and most had stopped talking about it.

Edward stopped talking to me.

He kept avoided me. I tried to let it go. I tried to stop looking for him when I entered the caffiteria and I tried not to sneak glases at him during Biology.

Yet dreamed of him every night.

I wasn't too sure what they were about.

It's just me in the woods calling to him as he runs away so fast I can't see him and sometimes I dream of the accident with him just lifting the van and throwing like it was as light as a pillow.

I was just going with the motions.

Getting up shower and get ready for school Call moms cell, don't break down when Edward doesn't speak to you, go home cook for Charlie, try to call Anna again do Anna's homework, do my homework online, try to call again, go to bed and repeat.

Sunday came Charlie and I were going to La Push.

Jacob opened the door for me when Charlie pulled up.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella, come on Quil and Embry are here." I looked to him and back to my dad scared he heard Jake slip.

He was already out of the cruiser and talking to Billy.

I looked back at Jake.

"Okay," I said

"They'll love you."

"Wait did you tell them?"

"Well yeah, they're my best friends."

"But." I was hesitant and I bit upset, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Its fine Bella we won't tell and they don't go to Forks."

I bit my lip nervously as he lead me toward the shed.

"Hey guys say hit to Bella."

I looked over to the two boys I had met before but they thought I was Anna.

I waved shyly.

"So your Bella?"

Quil looked at me up and down.

Embry did the same they didn't believe.

I reached into my pocket and took out the picture I had Of anna and I

"Here," I said handing Quil how was closet to me the picture.

Embry looked over Quils shoulder to look at the picture as well.

"How?"

"Well, when two people love each other and get together well then .."

"Shut up Quil." Jacob hissed hitting him upside the head.

"Easy are Parents broke up and split us up," I said.

"How do you know its not just a coincidence." Embry said as he looked to me again.

"Really they look exactly alike," Quil said looking to the picture.

"Not just that we, have the same birthday and are lockets."

"Lockets?"

"Yeah." I took out my locket from under my shirt.

"Are parent gave them to us when we were babies, Anna has an A on hers and shows a picture of mom and Mine has an I on it and holds a picture of dad are parents are each holding a baby we aren't too sure who is who but I think mine is dad and Anna and he's is me and mom. Hard to say we aren't sisters when Anna had a picture of my mom and I had one of my dad, Charlie."

With that both the boys believed and I spent the rest of the visit talking to them about me which left me very uncomfortable.

"So I heard there was an accident last week with you at school."  
I sighed and looked to my hands.

"Yeah, that's right you got hit by a car right?"

"No I mean I almost did," I said unsure.

"Well" Jacob pressed.

I took a deep breath and stuck to the story, they would think I was crazy anyway.

"I was by the truck and Edward was beside me Tylers van was coming at me and he pushed me out of the way."

"Edward?" Jacob looked

"Edward Cullen."

"Shit a Cullen as in the Doc Cullen?" Embry asked.

They all looked to me with questions.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"He saved you?" Quil asked then looking to the other two.

"Well yes," I said I was confused.

"A Cullen, bad mean evil Cullens and one saved her." I heard Embry say, softy.

"Evil?" I asked looking to them.

"Oh, you won't know pale face." Quil laughed.

"Anna has heard are stories. We could tell her too." Embry said.

"Anna wouldn't remember she heard them like us when we were like 6 or 7," Quil said. "My grandpa says we can't tell pale faces of even talk about it to an outsider."

"This is Anna's sister Charlies Daughter they are family so she is family my sister even," Jacob said as he came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Cullens."

"What about them?" Did they know? Evil, bad I know they were something but I couldn't see them being anything bad or Evil he did save my life.

"Well there are these stories," Jacob says.

"Scary stories." Embry laughed.

"It is the history of our tribe," Quil interjected.

I looked at them all.

"Okay only one of us should tell her.

"I will" Embry and Quil said.

"I'll do it Quil will just tell you every little detail and say it in his grandfather's voice and Embry will tell it like a joke."

"It is stupid." Embry shrugged.

"Okay Let Jacob talk." Quil nodded.

I looked to Jacob.

"Well, there are lots of legends, Another legend claims that we descended from wolves, That we can become wolves when we need to protect are people. It's against tribal law to kill Wolves they are a part of us are brothers are spirits." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the Legend

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice unsure.

"The cold ones?" I spoke slowly.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them.

He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

"Your great-grandfather?" I asked.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." He rolled his eyes.

I stared at him, hoping to hide how impatient I was to know the truth.

Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But the ones that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, They claimed to be different they said they only took from animles — they weren't supposed to be dangerous. Yet there is always a risk you never know when one might get to hungry. So my great-grandfather decided as long as they would promise to stay off our lands, and not to harm any human we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"And what are they?" I finally asked.

"Blood drinkers," Embry said with a low and dark voice and laughed

Quil replied in a cold voice. "Your people call them vampires."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for being late.

This week was very crazy I started to write a story with some friends and I had forgotten to edited this I couldn't post without just checking one more time.

**I own nothing**

* * *

Monday was sunny.

I smiled as I put on jeans a t-shirt and a light jacket.

It wasn't all that warm but still nice.

I grabbed a pop-tart and headed out.

I was a bit anxious today.

I parked at my normal spot in the parking lot.

Getting out of the truck I glanced around the parking lot and my smile fades as I don't spot a silver car.

I headed to class not paying much attention to anything.

Soon it was time for lunch.

Again I was disappointed as I looked to see the Cullen table was empty.

"Come on Anna the guys held a table outside for us." Jessica said as I got my lunch.

I followed her outside.

"Its so nice out." Jess gushed.

I looked to her and I rolled my eye it was nice but not warm enough for the mini skirt and tank top with jean jacket she had on.

I sat down beside Angela when I get to the picnic table.

Jessica sat beside Lauren and Mike.

"Hey Anna."

I looked over to Tyler that had sat beside me.

I nodded to him and went back to my food.

"So who did you ask Angela?" I looked over to Jessica looking to Angela expectingly.

"Oh um." Angela looked back to her plate.

I frowned.

"Figured," Lauren smirked.

"Did you ask someone Anna?"Jessica giggled.

"Ask what?" I asked looking to her.

"Come on who is it?" Lauren huffed as she looked to me then flicked her eyes beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked around confused.

"The girl choice dance, Anna really there are signs everywhere." Jessica looked to me like I had lost my mind.

I looked around and I did see some posters.

"Oh, Im not going," I said quickly.

"What? why not?" Jessica said.

"I have plans." I made up and it did sound made up.

I really thought I was getting better at lying.

"Im going out with the guys in La Push," I said making up plans to ask Jacob and the guys if they wanted to hangout.

"Oh right, Jacob." Lauren smiled."The young friend of yours. You could invite your boyfriend you know." I blushed and looked down.

"He's n..." I stopped. He is though. I'm Anna, he is Anna's boyfriend I can't say he's not.

"Jacob is really sweet and cute," Angela said to me.

I looked at her.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Um, I'm going to head to class."

I said as I quickly left.

"Anna Hey Anna wait."

"Anna?"

I took a deep breath in Anna come on Bella I scolded myself.

I stopped so Tyler could catch up.

"Hey." He huffed.

"Hi, did you need something?"

"Yeah, I well... will you ask me to the dance?"

I froze and looked to him.

"Um no, I have plans," I said slowly.

"Well I heard but if you asked me I'd say yes you can go."

"Sorry I really do have plans," I said with more confidence.

"Well okay. We still have prom." With that Tyler took off.

I shook my head.

I walked to the rest of the way to Biology I still had a bit of hope That was crushed the moment the bell rang.

the rest of the day was a blur.

* * *

The next day as I got out of bed I sighed as I saw the sun coming in through my windows.

I just focused on getting ready and headed off to school slower than usual.

I was almost late to my first class and I didn't even really care.

By lunch, I was in a bad mood.

I sat with everyone but ignored the conversation and I wasn't hungry I just got a battled water.

"Anna?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped as I looked to Mike he flinched back.

I frowned and sighed.

"Sorry, Mike." He blinked then smiled.

"Geez Anna." Jessica said.

"PMSing much." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"So moody today, I get it." Mike nodded as he walked back toward Jessica.

"Im just tired." I didn't really lying I wasn't sleeping very well I just could not stop thinking of Edward Cullen or stop dreaming about him.

"Did you hear anything we talked about?" Angela asked.

"No." I blushed looking to my hands.

"We are talking about getting a dress for the dance," Jessica said.

"Yes we are going to Port Angeles tomorrow after school," Angela said.

"We need to get something before all the good dresses are gone," Lauren said.

"So well I was hoping you would come dress shopping with us," Angela asked.

"I'm not going to the dance though," I said.

"Yeah, so what would be the point of her coming," Lauren muttered.

"It would be fun though," Jessica said.

"Come on Anna you have to come shopping with us." I looked to Angela her eyes looked to me with hope.

I looked to her and Jessica.

It wouldn't hurt to go maybe there was a book store or something I could check out.

"Okay I'll go."

I smiled at Angela.

She squealed and hugged me. "Thanks, I didn't want to go with just them."

I don't like shopping but for her I'd go. It was also something Anna would do just cause I wasn't going to the dance doesn't mean I couldn't and help with picking dresses.

We walked to biology and once I walked into the classroom I was back to my bad mood.

* * *

The next day at Lunch.

Lauren rushed over to us.

"Tyler just asked me out." She squealed and hopped around a bit.

I smirked at her obvious excitement.

"OMG when?" Jessica squealed back.

"Tonight."

"Omg, that's great oh wait what about dress shopping."

"Oh, we can go the night after."

"I can't I promised my mom I would help her with something."

"Well I can go with my mom she wanted to take me anyway. I don't need to go I'd get a better dress in Seattle with her this weekend." Lauren waved off. "I mean I have to go out with Tyler."

Jessica frowned but quickly changed to a half-smile and nodded.

"Its fine Lauren that's great, we can all go get are prom dresses together," Angela said smiling softly at Lauren and looked to Jessica.

This caused Jessica to really smile.

"Yeah, prom will be great." She said.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm going out with Tyler omg Jess I'll need to skip last class so I can go home and get ready."

I tuned them out as they take about what she planned to wear.

I had asked dad yesterday and I had gotten money to go shopping today.

I wasn't going to use his money.

It was different. Im use to having to watch everything that my mom and I bought I always had to do odd jobs and when I was 16 I worked at a book store.

I worked hard so we could have the extra money.

I really wanted to go to camp so I had quit my job a month before leaving I had planned to reply when I got home my boss Jewels was great and she didn't want me to go.

It was new for me to not have to worry about the bills being paid, I did go food shopping for Charlie but I didnt have to coupon and figure out what meals I could make that would be filling but a low price dad seemed to give me more then I needed

He had given the money I hadn't used to use for tonight.

I was unsure of how to use it. The Logical part of my mind was saying save it anything could happen but another part of me was excited I could get a couple of books maybe even find some tops or jeans I like and get some clothes for me that would be mine.

I looked to the paper that sat in front of me with a short intro.

I had been getting home and doing my online classes and It wasn't too bad but I did have an easy due by Friday and for once I had not really started it.

"Anna?"

I looked up to Angela.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You ready to go to class?"

I nodded and slowly walked with her.

I looked around then looked to Angela.

"I wish I didn't have to keep working alone in Bio," I said as I just looked ahead as we walked but took glances at Angela.

"Im sorry Anna," Angela said.

"Yeah you know I don't know how the Cullens can skip so much school just cause it nice out." I jumped as Mike cam up beside me. "I can ask to switch with you Anna not fair stupid Cullen takes off every sunny day."

"I mean it's nice they spend so much time together but it must hinder their learning," Angela said.

"Yes yes, it would. " I nodded dumbly

"Its just stupid every sunny dad those Cullens get away with ditching. I tried to talk my parents into that once." Mike huffed. "They wouldn't buy it."

So they never come on sunny days.

I hit my lip as we entered the class I went to my empty table.

when will the sun go away? Will he come back then?

Or do they know I know and now that I know they have to go?

I shook my head. I don't know anything.


	19. Chapter 19

I know this is the third time I have been late. I think I will have to change to update on Mondays it takes a whole weekend to edit and proofread.

I own nothing at all!

The characters go to Stephenie Meyer.

I just like to play with them.

I'm taking no credit for any of this just the idea to put the parent trap and Twilight together.

* * *

The end of the school day came and I headed to the truck.

"Anna I'm going to follow Ang home so she can drop off her car then we will come get you," Jessica said as she came up beside me with Angela on her heels.

"Okay see you soon." I waved.

Getting into the truck I drove to the house I had just dropped my bag into Annas room when I heard a hunk.

Angela must live close.

Jessica drove fast I mean 10 miles over the limit fast.

We listened to music and chatted about the dance and Jessica was happy that she was going with Mike she hoped he would kiss her. She made comments on Lauren and Tyler. Angela was very happy to be going and glade Erik said yes but she didn't like him in a romantic way.

I smiled thinking about the boy in Biology class. It was clear that he liked Angela and she liked him but she was just too shy to of asked him and he too didn't have the courage to ask her out.

I thought about how I could help.

Jessica wanted to know how Angela did like and I decided I would ask her about the kind of dress she wanted.

Angela smiled gratefully at me.

I winked at her.

We finally made it to Port Angeles It was a sure tourist trap I smiled at it.

It was beautiful and quaint.

Sadly as I was Anna and Not Bella this meant that we were going to straight to the store instead of enjoying Port Angeles ad the picturesque boardwalk by the bay that as we passed called to me.

I made a note to have to come back here.

I bit my lip. Not sure the truck would make this trip though.

Angela and Jess were currently in the dressing room with 6 or so dresses I sat in a chair outside the doors waiting for them to show me how they look.

"I can't belie you're not coming, Anna. I mean its Homecoming how can you miss homecoming" Jess complains as she talks through the dressing room door.

"Its just Homecoming." I insisted. "I made plans, It's one dance," I said.

I looked to my hands.

I really didn't want to go I couldn't yet It looks like its a big deal for Anna not to go.

"Well at least your going to prom." Jessica came out of the room wearing a bright pink dress.

It was nice on her figure but the color washed her out and it just didn't do it.

"Wow." I said, "Um it's nice on your figure but the color." I stated.

Angela came out in a white long maxi dress with small spaghetti straps.

"Jess that color just not for you."

"Really? Lauren says it the best color for me." Jessica looks down at herself and frowns.

"Maybe she meant a pale pink." I said, "Pail pink would make you look tan and it would be a good feminine color."

Jessica looks at herself in the mirror.

"That's probably right, she must have gotten the colors mixed up." Jess laughed "It does look awful."

I nodded but smiled.

So Lauren is as I thought a true queen bee. Even Jessica her right-hand girl she lies to and makes sure she doesn't look better than her.

Looking to Angela as Jessica tells her that the dress is nice but does nothing for her figure.

"Maybe a shorter dress?" I suggested.

Angela frowned then smiled. "I did pick out one that I liked." She then headed back into the fitting room.

I looked to Jessica who was still in that awful dress.

"You okay Anna?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I said.

"Why don't you look around maybe you will find something for prom." She said eyeing me.

"No I'm here to help you and Angela find something I can look when it gets closer to prom," I said waving her off.

She stared at me.

I was starting to think there was something she really wanted to say.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

" Listen I mean..." Jessica sighed and walked to me and sat down. "I know that you're very confident and secure with yourself but aren't you upset or a little mad?"

"About what?" I looked to her confused.

"Like Tyler and Lauren? Did you in Tyler have a fight?" I'm looking to Jessica like she's got a second head because she must I'm not understanding what she's talking about why would I care that Laurens going out with Tyler? why would it matter to me?

Did Anna like Tyler?

I know she told me she was going out with Jacob but before that did her friends know that she had a secret crush on Tyler?

I was staring at her too long and she looked at me I shook away my thoughts.

"So like aren't you worried she will steal him away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you know Lauren has liked Tyler forever. Then you didn't ask him to the dance you're not going with him so did you have a fallout but if you did why did you make it known he's your prom date? I dont understand then your not upset about Lauren't and him or worried that she will take him and the who will you go to prom with?" Jessica rambled on. I only really caught the main points

"Prom? with Tyler!? I'm not going to prom with Tyler, What are you talking about?"

"I told you it wasn't true," Angeles stated as she came out of the dressing room, she was wearing a knee-length tights short dress that hugged her curves on the right way it was off the shirt shoulder and a light khaki/tan.

"So wait you're not going with Tyler to prom? You didn't say yes to him when he asked you?" Jessica asked me as she looked on with big eyes. She was very excited to get this bit of insight I know.

"as far as I know, Tyler never asked me to prom he came up to me and asked me to ask him to The girls choice dance and I told him I was busy and he told me there's still prom and he walked away."

Jessica started laughing and Angela just started shaking her head "That's why Lauren has been ignoring you. She's so mad because you are going to prom with Tyler and you're not even going with him he such a boy." Jessica giggled again and then turned to walk into the fitting room.

"I can't believe he's telling everyone that hes taking me to prom I should just hit him with the truck to make it even then he wouldn't have this guilt for almost killing me" I said.

"That will only work if its the only reason that he wants to take you to prom in 1st place." Jessica called from the room.

I shook my head and bit my lip I can't believe this I wonder if Anna would be upset if I mentioned Jacob. I mean what if word got around that hes telling everybody hes taking and Anna to the prom. She should tell her friends who she's dating. She shouldn't be ashamed just because of his age if that's wash they haven't told anybody or maybe its more to do with our fathers being best friends I'll have to talk to Jacob about it.

I shook my head and looked to Angela, I can think about this more later.

"Angela that's the dress, it hugs your curves just the right a gorgeous color on you." I told Angela as I look praise her up-and-down.

She smiled "Really you think so?" She looked herself in the mirror, "yes" She nodded "I do I think you're right, and I really like it plus it's on sale." She did a spin and then headed into the dressing room to change.

Jessica soon came out of the stall wearing a floor-length Tiffany blue halter top that had a slit in between the breasts it had a lot of rhinestones around the middle and where it wrapped around her neck

It was gorgeous on her I told her to pick that one, never hurts to play up the eyes.

Soon both girls were looking for jewelry and shoes. I really wanted to check out and see what Port Angeles had to offer to see if they had a bookstore anywhere around here I had casually went up to the girls seeing as they didnt really need me anymore I got them to let me go making sure that I knew to meet them at the restaurant we passed when we drove up.

I left the store as I walked out to see a shiny car just parked across the street I sighed deeply and looked ahead of me reminding me of Edward somebody else with a shiny silver Volvo.

I wonder when he would come back to school I wonder if what the boys in La Push had said were true. if that's why they've really been gone because it had been Sunny or if it's all just a myth and they really do go camping in spend the time together when the weather's nice.

I soon found a bookstore, it had candles dream catchers all in the windows I shook my head not really a bookstore that I'd be interested them I decided to just walk around this strip walk along the strip to see if there are any other stores and check out Port Angeles as I was getting lost in my thoughts thinking about my sister my mom and when they are back I realized with sinuous I didn't realize how dark it was getting before I knew it I had come to a dead-end.

I turned to go back.

A group of four men turned around the corner.

I ignored them and just kept walking.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, He took half a step toward me.

"Hello," I mumbled. Then I quickly walked faster toward away. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

I was trying to figure out my way back I was just walking when I saw the same men again well two of them were missing.

I kept going forward but when they turned down the road I was heading I had a bad feeling and chose to go in a different direction.

Then as I heard footsteps and I could hear them murmuring.

My heart sped up.

they were following me.

I could just drop my purse and run.

Thats is they wanted the purse my head thought.

I reached a corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign.

The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief.

I rounded the corner with a grateful sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls and lounging against one of the buildings, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road.

"There you are!" The booming voice.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me "We thought we would get bring a guest."

"Oh shes pretty." One laughed.

"Not for long." The other said.

I sucked in air I was going to have to get in a good scream but I didn't know how loud I could be my through was dry.

"Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat — no volume.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

I was thinking of the self-defense classes my mom had made me take.

we only went to three classes before my mom got tired of it and I wasn't very good at all.

Yet I refuse to go down without a fight.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk.

I dove into the road —_this _car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.


	20. Chapter 20

Without thought, I got in the car.

I was breathing hard.

looking out the window I see Edward crouched down toward the men.

Is he going to hurt them?

Do I care? I shook my head, he doesn't eat humans.

"Edward." I cracked out my voice sounded dry and meek.

Then he was beside me.

"Hold on." He bit out in a deep husky almost growl.

I was clutching the seat with both hands. He took a sharp left and racing forward.

His expression was murderously angry it looked scary yet I had never felt safer.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said through clenched teeth.

The car came to a sudden stop.

"Anna?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

I flinched at the name. Why? Why did my chest constrict in a painful way every time he said my sister's name?

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

I looked to him unsure but I tried to focus o something to help.

"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom — either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me … well, you remember it, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom…" I babbled on.

"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I muttered.

Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.

"Better?" I asked

"Not really." He said.

"What's wrong?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper." He was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

I looked to the dash to see the time.

"Oh no Jessica and Angela will be worried." I groaned when I saw the time.

Without a word, he started the car and we pulled up to the restaurant

La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where… ?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and  
turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, I was fumbling with my seatbelt when I did get it off he was their opening my door.

"Thanks." I said as I got out of the car.

"Go stop Jessica and Angela before they leave."

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to.

They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured toward him.

"You got lost?" Angela said but was cut off by Jessica.

"Well hello Edward," Jessica said sweetly.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their  
staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er… sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting — sorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine — I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Anna home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" Angela bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was  
what I wanted. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my perpetual savior.

There were so many questions that I couldn't bombard him with till we were by ourselves.

"Okay." Angela said. "See you tomorrow, Anna… Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street.

As they got in, Jessica turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humor me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

The hostess sat us in the back away from anyone at Edwards request.

I was irritated at the hostess and the waitress they kept flirting with Edward batting their to painted eyes at him.

I ordered a coke and mushroom ravioli, of course Edward didn't order anything besides a coke that he gave to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after the waitress had left to put in my order.

"Im fine."

"Really?"

"Yes?" I looked to him unsure as he watched me. "Why?"

"Im waiting for you to go into shock." Edward said. "Any normal person would gointo shock."

"Well I guess I'm not normal." I said as I looked to the coke and took another sip.

"All the same I'll feel better when you have some food and sugar in you." He smiled.

I took another sip and shivered from the child of the soda.

"You cold?"

"Its just the soda." I said as I shivered again.

"Dont you have a jacket?"

"Oh" I looked over to my side only seeing my remembered "I left it in Jessica car."

Edward surprised me by taking off his jacket. He handed it to me it was a dark navy leather jacket.

I thanked him as I put the jacket on It was cold like a jacket would be if you were just putting it on after it sat for hours without being on.

It smelled amazing I couldn't place it but the smell made me feel safe and warm all over. The sleeves were to long I rolled them up to free my hands.

He smiled and pushed the bread basket toward me.

"m really not going into shock." I said.

"Just incase." He pushed as he looked at me I was mesmerized by his eyes and I spoke my thoughts.

"I feel very safe with you,"

That displeased him; his alabaster brow furrowed. He shook his head, frowning.

"This is hardened then I thought," he murmured to himself.

I wondered when it  
would be okay to start questioning him.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented, trying to distract him from whatever thought had left him frowning and somber.

"What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black — I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that."

"A theory?"

"Yes."

The waitress came and dropped off my dish and flirted with Edward again trying to get his attention. He just staired at me never looking at her.

She walked away in a huff

"So you have theory."

"Yes well I will tell but I have a few questions first."

"just a few?" He smiled.

I shrugged.

"Ok then," he pushed.

I started then with the main question that I wanted to know."Why are you in Port Angeles?"

"another question."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected.

He shook his head.

I looked down, frustrated.

"Fine." I glared at him. "Let's say, hypothetically, that…  
someone… could read minds."

He was quite.

"How does that work? How would he know is somone was in trouble?" I wondered.

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Well, if… that someone had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."

I huffed Yet happy he played along which meant that I was right.

He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch his folded  
hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled my hand back.


	21. Chapter 21

Im so sorry I thought I had posted this last week.

when I realized I hadn't I decided to do another check and make this chapter longer then what It would of been.

* * *

"I I don't think I have a choice anymore." His voice was low and strained. "Your to observant and constantly get into trouble."

"I was following you that's why I was in Port Angeles, I had never tried to keep someone alive before. It didn't seem like it would be a hard job yet...If I had kept better tabs on you It wouldn't of been such a close call. I was watching you through Jessica and Angela's mind."

I froze so he can...he can read minds.

"So you know," I said in a rush of air.

This whole time he knew I wasn't Anna.

He never said anything.

"Know what?" He looked to me with his brow creased.

I blinked at him.

"You know..." I trailed off

"I can't read your mind." He said while looking at me.

This shocked me I gaped at him.

"You You cant... has that happened before?"

"No I mean I Know I use to hear bits of your mind before school ended last year but now nothing. How do you do that? I mean..."

"No I didn't do anything I..." I paused and looked to my hands. "What's wrong with me?"

He chuckled. "See I tell you I can read minds and you want to know what's wrong with you."

"yeah." I smiled at him.

His eyes flickered a bit.

I looked over to see the hottest and waitress staring at us.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't dazzle them so much they wouldn't stare," I said.

"Dazzle?" He look to me raising an eyebrow.

"Don't pretend you know the way you look at them that help you get your way."

"I dazzle people?"

"Yes all the time."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I breathed.

I felt as if he was battling with himself as I watched him.

"Thank you," I said trying to bring him back to the present

He looked to me with a crested brow.

"That's twice now you have saved me."

"Let's not aim for three, the whole third times a charm thing might just surpass. You should eat." He said and gestured to my plate.

I took out a fork and started to eat.

I could feel his eyes on me it was a bit embarrassing to eat while he watched.

I swallowed a mouthful and huffed.

"Did you ever think my time was up, with the van and your cheating death," I took another bit.

"That wasn't the first time." His voice hard. "Your number was up when you sat with me in biology."  
I stared at him for a moment and then started to eat again.

"Are you finished?" He asked once my plate was almost empty.

"Yes," I said quickly.

The hostess must have been nearby listening cause she came over with the check and winked as she handed it to Edward.

Edward slipped a bill into the folder without looking at the check and motioned for us to go.

I walked out beside him into the dimly lit parking lot.

He held open the Volvo door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I slipped into the passenger seat.

I was starting to get nervous.

What if I was wrong? What if I was right?

I can't stay away from him, he's all I think about and now Im terrified Id lose him.

He started to drive. "Now that theory."

I bit my lip.

I was trying to look at anything but him and freaked.

"Slow down!" I yelled.

"What what's wrong?" He looked around shocked, but he didn't slow.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour." I said my voice raising an octave.

"It's okay." He said more calmly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen."

"What's the rush for?" I tried to calm down but he wasn't slowing down.

"I always drive like this." He smiled to me.

"Keep your eyes on the road what if you crash or if you get pulled over?" I said

"I've never been in an accident or been caught." He grinned and tapped his  
forehead. "Built-in radar detector."

"My dad's a cop I obey the traffic laws and if you turn us into a oil of scraps in a ditch you could possibly walk away."

"Yeah." He said. then looked to me. "But you can't." He sighed and I watched with some relief as he slowed to eighty.

"Better?"

"I guess but this isn't some interstate." I sighed.

"I hate driving slow."

"This is slow?"

"Enough about my driving," he snapped. "Your staling we were talking about your theory."

I looked to my hands that rested in my lap,his large jacket sleeves had started to unroll and my hands were drowning in the jacket.

I played with the leaves a bit.

"I wont laugh."He said.

I looked to him quickly then to my hands again.

"Im not worried of you laughing. I'm worried about how upset you'll be or." I admitted

"Is it that bad?"

I shrugged.

He waited.

"I don't know how to start."

"From the beginning... how did you come to the theory?"

"I I."

"Was it a book, a movie that lead you to it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"My friends in La Push." I breathed "My dad is best friends with Billy Black his son and An.. I have grown up together, Billy is one of the Quileute Elders."

I looked at him through a curtain of my air.

His face was blank and frozen.

"He and his friends and I were just hanging out they told me some scary stories they thought them fun, they told me old legends."

"And?" He said.

"Well one of them was about the cold ones," I said slowly

Hes hands tightened around the wheel.

"And you thought of me?" He said in a calm voice but his hands gripping the wheel and poster was all wrong.

"Um well no they mentioned your family."

I hesitated worried I would get them in trouble.

"They just thought it was a bunch of stupid stories."

"So after that you connected it all to me?"

"No I did search the internet."

"Did that confirm it then?"

"Well no, nothing fit really and then..."

"What?"

"I just decided that I didn't care anymore." I shrugged. " I give up."

"You give up?" His tone made me look up, His face held just a hint of the anger.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!"

"No."

he stared ahead silently.

"You're angry," I sighed.

"No," he said." I wanted to know what you were thinking, even the insane thoughts."

"So I'm wrong again?" I challenged.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'I don't care'!" he gritted his teeth together.

"Its true?" I gasped.

"Does it matter?"

I took a deep breath.

"Not really."

He was quite.

"I have a question," I said.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me.

"How can you come out during the daytime?"

He laughed. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"We dont sleep."

I blinked. "At all?"

"Never,"He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The  
golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at him until he looked away.

"You haven't asked the important question."

"The important question?" I looked to him wondering what I missed.

"You didn't ask me about my diet."

"Oh." I said as I looked to my hands again.

"Well, they said something about that."  
"Really?"

"Yes they said you didn't kill people your family was meant to be different and that you don't hurt people."

"Um"

"So were they right?"

"We hunt animals."

I nodded.

"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes.

Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I whispered.

Im a mistake. I thought.

"A very dangerous one," he murmured.

He was going to leave. I knew it. He was going to run know I knew.

I was holding back tears as I watched the headlights of other cars pass by. I needed to be distracted.

"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what he said, just so I could hear his voice again.

"Why you hunt animals instead of people,"

"We don't want to be monsters." His voice was very low.

"I',m sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the thirst. It just makes us strong enough to resist." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Your not hungry now though." I stated.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your eyes. I noticed in man mainly that they are moody when hungry. Your moody when your eyes are dark."

"Your very observant." He smirked.

"The last couple days were you hunting?" I asked.

"I was with my brother this weekend yes." He nodded."I didn't want to go, but its easier to be around you when Im not thirsty."

"You didnt want to leave?"

"I feel… anxious… being away from you. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett's nerves." He smiled at me.

"Two days? Didn't you just get back today?"

"No we just left for the weekend."

"Then why weren't any of you in school?" I was upset he haven't come back. All the disappointment I had suffered because of his absence and he was just... what home enjoying the sun.

"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out, not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," he promised.

I thought about it for a moment. "You might have called me," I decided.

He was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But I didn't know where you were." I hesitated, dropping my eyes."Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed to be saying this out loud.

It was quite I slowly looked up to his face.

He was looking out the windshield eyes tight his mouth clenched he was frustrated?

"Edward?" I hesitated.

"This is wrong." He spoke in a short hard voice.

"Why?" I asked. why can he feel that way and not I.

"Bella its one thing for me to feel that way and to torcher myself but for you to be doing it..." He shook his head. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, please, grasp that."

"No." I protested.I felt like he was pulling away his way off trying to run.

"I'm serious," he growled.

"So am 's too late."

"Never say that."

I bit my lip and looked out the window.

I blinked quickly as not let the tears come.

Why did I feel as if that when he dropped me off home Id never see him again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw.

Not sure if I could speak without my voice craking I just shook my head.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I said, but my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." His voice was filled with regret.

I sighed. We were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I thought not sure I could take it if he said no.

"Yes, I have a paper due, too." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

It was silly how that little promise sent flutters through my  
stomach, and made me so relieved and happy.

We were in front of Charlie's house.

He stopped the car, but I didn't move.

I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff.

"You can keep it so you have a jacket for tomorrow," he said.

I handed it back to him. "I don't want to have to explain to Charlie."

"Oh, right." He grinned.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.

"Anna?" he asked in a different tone — serious, but hesitant.

I flinched pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine," I said as I turned to look at the house.

I felt the tears the were going to fall now and I don't think I could stop them.

He thought I was Anna, how could I be so stupid. He doesn't know me Bella really.

"Hey, You do that every time I say your name you, it's like... I'm not sure." He hesitated.

I shrugged.

"I've noticed you do it with everyone and even don't seem to answer to people. Do you prefer Annabella instead of the nickname Anna?"

"No no its not that its..." I sighed as I looked to my hands. Then I looked at him. "My name is Bella." I said."I mean I like Bella there was a girl at camp and she was called anna so I was nicknamed Bella and I loved it."

"Bella." He breathed my name. He smiled his white teeth seemed to sparkle. "It suits you."  
I blushed as I looked to my hands again. My stomach seemed to flip at the way he had said my name.

I could still hear it ringing in my ears.

"I will see you tomorrow Bella." He said and again my head seemed to swim hearing him speak my name.

"Tomorrow, then." I smiled.

'"Bella Sleep well" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.

I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself.

I hurried out of the car I needed to get my hear to stop pounding.

He waited till I had stumbled to the front door. I turned to watch the silver car disappear around the corner.

I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Charlie called from the living room. "Anna?"

"Hey,Dad"

"Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah." I said as I tried to remember all the way back to the girls' night out. "They both found dresses."

"Are you all right?"

I bit my lip right Anna talked more.

"I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking. It was a lot of fun."

"Well, maybe you should go lie down." He sounded concerned. I wondered what my face looked like.

"I'm just going to call Jessica first I left my jacket in her car." I said.

"Well, give her a chance to get home first. She just dropped you off"

"Right," I agreed nodding cause she just dropped me off.

The phone rang suddenly, startling me. I yanked it off the hook.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Anna?"

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you."

"You made it home?" Her voice was surprised.

"Yes. I left my jacket in your car could you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"Sure. But tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"Um, tomorrow in Trig, okay?"

She caught on quickly. "Oh, is your dad there?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!" I could hear the impatience in her voice.

"Bye, Jess."

I got off the phone and headed upstairs to bed.

I was exhausted I crawled into bed.

My mind was going over everything that happened tonight. with everything I had going on to add to my plate and to add on more secrets yet this secret, I was more then willing to keep.

But there were three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, Edward didn't know me he didn't know I wasn't Anna, And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep thinking of him.


	22. Chapter 22

I was in a bit of a rush that morning hoping Edward would be at school as he said.

I looked yet again out the window to make sure that it was still dark and the clouds covered the sky.

I smiled it at how dark it was. Yes he will be at school.

picking up the back pack and looking at the coat rack I remembered I didn't have a jacket.

I stepped out the door, I froze and shook.

it was cold I needed to get in the truck fast and turn on the heat. my face and arms pickled at the chill morning air.

I walked down the steps and froze when I looked up.

Their where Charlie's Cruizer usually is when he was home held a car that was not my dads.

My heartbeat picked up.

before I could blink he was their by the passenger side of the silver volvo.

"Will you ride with me today?" He asked as he held open the door.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I walked over to him and slipt into the car.

No sooner then the door closes he's beside me and the car starts.

"I brought you a jacket." He said. I looked at the jacket from last night on the center console. I look to him he wasn't wearing a jacket he was wearing a sweater the same color as the jacket and it clung to him.

"Thank you." I breathed as I picked up the jacket and put it on.

I suddenly sniffed the jacket, it smelled as amazing as it did last night maybe more so as I couldn't believe how good it smells and my memory didn't compare.

I looked to him as he drove then I remembered.

"Where is your family?" I asked.

"They took my sister Roslialies car." He said as he jestered out the windshield I liked to see we had pulled into the school parking lot and their was a Red Convertible with the top down parked in his usual spot.

"Wow."

"Yes very ostentatious yes?"  
"Yes if she has that why drive with you?"

"As I said ostentatious, we try to blend in."

I smirked. "You don't."

I got out as he parked.

he met me in the front of the volvo.

"Why did she drive it today then?"

"Didnt you know? I'm breaking all the rules now."

"Well why do you have those kids of cars if you want to blend in."

"We like to drive fast."

I snorted "Figures."

I looked up to see Jessica by the caffiteria doors she looked to me with wide eyes and excitment.

She held my jacket in her arms. I smiled to her and walked over to her Edward beside me.

"Thanks Jessica." I said she handed over my jacket not speaking just looking at Edward.

"Hello Jessica." Edward nodded to her his voice was like velvet and I hear Jessica gasp before speaking.

"Er… hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me. "I'll see you in class." She gave me a meaningful look

"Yes." Great what will I tell her?

Jessica walked away.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed.

"I can't," he said, startled. " But hers are quite loud."

I took off his jacket with reluctance and handed it to him, replacing it with my own.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"Well I don't know what does she want to know?"

"That's not fair."

"No, you not sharing what you know, now that's not fair."

"Well I suppose I should this once be fair, She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me."

I groaned. "So what should I say?"

He paused in are walk toward class to look at me. His eyes felt like they were seeing all of me I stood frozen in front of him. My heart spluttered. " You could say yes to the first… if you  
don't Is easier than any other explanation."

I nodded dumbly.

"And as for her other question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." He gave that crooked smile and walked away.

"See you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at  
me.

I blinked and blushed.

I had to speed walk to get to class before the bell.

It would be a long 4 hours before lunch.

When I walked into the class I shared with Jessica she was waiting with bated breath.

I was nervous and thought how bad it would be if I just sat somewhere else today.

I took a deep breath and sat beside her.

"Tell me everything!" she gashed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked if Edward wrong I new but I hoped that he wasn't I hoped she would just ask about last night and nothing else.

"What happened last night?" she asked and I smiled.

"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home," I said.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's it? Is that why you were home so soon?"

" Well, that's because He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." I hoped he heard that.

"Was it like a date — did you tell him to meet you there?" She looked hopeful.

"No. of course not I was there with Youand Angela, I didn't know he would be there."

She looked disappointed. I guess I wasn't giving her anything good.

"But you came to school with him today?" she probed.

"That was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.

She looked defeated then I guess she thought of something.

"Will you too be going out again?"

"Im not sure. I'm going to eat lunch with him today."

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

I giggled.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"

"What no."

She looked disappointed. I'm sure I did, too.

"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started.

"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff," I whispered back.

"Please, Bella," she begged. "Give me some details."

"Well… okay. So at dinner, this gorgeous waitress was flirting with him but he paid her no mind at all."

"That's a good sign," she nodded. "He must like you."

"Maybe. He's always so cryptic," Telling the truth.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?" I looked to her with worry. Did she know?

"He's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica gushed as she fanned herself.

"There's a lot more to him than that." I said a bit annoyed.

"Really? Like what?" She asked. If she could I bet she would have a note pad out.

I just put my foot in my mouth. "Its hard to explain… but he's even more unbelievable behind the face."

Thinking of all he's done to save me and of course him being a vampire that goes against his nature to not be a monster.

She giggled.

"So you like him, then?"

"Yes," I said curtly.

"Do you really really like him?" she pushed.

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoping he would get this from her thoughts. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed.

Then, thankfully, The teacher called on Jessica for an answer.

The rest of class we paid attention.

When the bell rang for lunch I was in a hurry shoving things into my bag.

As I walked out of class he was there waiting.

"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening, it was obvious.

"Hello."not sure what else to say we walked to the cafeteria in silence.

Getting in line I grabbed a light lunch just a salad and water.

Beside me he was filling up a plate.

"You're not getting all that for me?"

He bought are food.

"Half is for me, of course."

I rolled my eyes.

I could feel the whole lunch rooms eyes on us as we walked to an empty table.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" I asked as I looked to the food on his plate.

He grimaced, shaking his head. He lifted a slice of pizza to his mouth and glared at it before taking a bit.

I was holding in a laugh.

" I amuse you." He asked.

"Your glaring at it as if it offended you." I giggled. "I asked what would you do you didn't have too."

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked.

I wrinkled my nose. "I did once… on a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't to bad."

He laughed.

"So the waitress was gorgeous?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

I looked to see Jessica staring at us with Lauren they both looked away quickly when I caught them.

"You didn't notice?"  
"No."

"Poor girl." I shook my head.

"Im not happy about something you said."

"Not surprised. You shouldn't be so noisy ad you wouldn't hear things you don't want to." I smirked at him.

"I told you I would be listening."

I shrugged."What made you unhappy?"

"Do you honestly think that you care more for me than I you?" He asked as he looked to be leaning in closer. His eyes were so deep and expressive they were a beautiful topaz and I had to remind myself to breathe.

I blinked an looked to the table.

"Your doing it again."

"What?"

"Dazzling me," I stated

He frowned.

"You cant help it."

"Will you answer?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"To your question If I think that Yes," I stated.

"Well your wrong."

"You don't know that," I said my heart beating loud in my ears.

"Why do you think you feel more?"

I looked to the table to gather my thoughts it was easier to think when I wasn't looking ta him.

"Well it seems that you are trying to pull away and run most the time and of course the obvious." I looked to him

"That's why you're wrong." He said then his brows scrunched together. "the Obvious?"

"Yes, Im just me." I said as I looked to myself "Nothing special than theirs you." I pointed out as it was Obvious.

"Not true you are special your beautiful." I blushed "I love when You blush its the most don't see but Im the one that knows that there are lots of boys at this school that wished to be with you."

I blinked. then shook my head they wanted Anna not me.

"Right." I breathed."Well, I'm not pulling away."

"Right there is what proves I care more, Cause if I can say goodbye if its what's right I'll hurt my self to keep you safe."

I narrowed my eyes. "You think I wouldn't?"

"You'd never have the choice."

"Then keeping you safe is a fulltime job."

"I had no near-death experiences today." I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet." He smirked.

I shook my head.

"I have a question."

"Saturday the dance I was..."

"Im not going to the dance." I stopped him. he couldn't ask me no cause I wasn't going I didn't want to tell him no I wouldn't tell him no.

"Right plans with your friends in La Push." He frowned.

I blinked. "Um yes?"

"YOu asking me?" He looked confused.

I sighed.

"I don't have plans I just. I don't want to go okay." I whispered.

I looked at him and he was training.

"So does that me you could maybe spend it with me?"

I blinked.

"Um yes, Im open to change plans.I just ask one thing."

"What?"

"Can I drive?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well your driving scares me and also My dad asked if I was going and I said no and told him Id would go to La push or stay home." I shrugged "If he sees my truck and no me he will wonder where I am."

"Of all the things about me to be scared of it my driving." He shook his head. "You won't tell your dad your spending the day with me?"

"He doesn't need to know." I'm not to sure how he would take that but also he might say something to Bill Jackobe might hear and Im meant to be Anna and also after the story he told me not a good idea. "What would we be doing?"  
"Well its going to be a nice day, I need to stay out of sight I was thinking you could stay with me and I show you what I look like in the sun." He said.

"Yes." He smiled and then paused. "But if you don't want to be… alone with me."

"I don't mind being alone with you."

Yes well, You should tell Charlie, though."

"Why?"

His eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

I gulped. "Ill be fine."

He exhaled angrily, and looked away.

I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the  
room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were glaring at Edward. I looked away swiftly, back to him.

"your family didn't know?" I looked to him.

He shrugged."I told you I was breaking rules."

I rolled my eyes. "But its not just about you." I said.

He looked to me shocked.

"I mean I just. Its not just you, there your family you should of told them. not fair to just spring it on them and theirs still your parents that don't know yet either right?"

He looked to me then rubbed the back of his head.

"My family can be a bit much I know you won't say anything they just worry."  
I nodded. "I'd be worried to if I was in their place. their own brother keeping it secret doesn't help either it means you have something to hide."

"Id never keep something from my sister or brother if I had one. Your lucky you have siblings, a whole family. " I looked to him and his eyes softened I could feel my eyes sting.

I missed Anna.

I stood up.

"Bella?" He asked surprised.

"Im going to class," I said.

I looked at his family. "I'm sorry and I really won't say anything," I spoke quietly but I knew they would hear.

"Wait, Bella."

"I believe you know," I said slowly as I got to the door and looked to him.

"What?'

"That your truly forever 17."

"A boy at 17 forever young and selfish," I said. "We should get to class."

"Your mad?"

"At least your smart." Then I looked at him. And quickly kissed his cheek. "And cute."  
I said and turned to leave.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I wish I had posted this when I was supposed to now. After I read_ Midnight Sun_ now 3 times, doing Edwards POV has lost interest to me this is awful I'm sorry.**

**Sadly Ive been very caught up with life. Unfortunately, close family friends have been lost to this virus so last months been hard.**

**I will post this and post as much as I can then I will be taking a break for a bit as I have so much going on and a lot of stories sitting in folders unfinished.**

**I currently have 10 Twilight fics in the works and 4 Harry Potter fics that some of my old followers from another sites will remember. I really want to repost and finish these stories though a lot now have been done over and over.**

**I really hope to get a lot of these out there and done I have been really upset with losing so much of my work on thepetulantpoetess and of course upset on so many stories I missed out on reading on their as well.**

If anyone knows if some of the writers from that site came here or moved to another site I would really love to know.

* * *

**EPOV**

After dropping An-Bella.

I smiled Bella it suited her perfectly like it fit.

I took off home I had planned to slip into her room again to watch her sleep.

I parked my Volvo in the garage and was heading for the tree line.

When I got to her house I was disappointed to see Charlie was still awake and Bella was just heading up the stairs.

I rushed and Id need to wait.

I listened to Charlie's thoughts and was surprised that I couldn't hear his thoughts clearly it was like a bad radio station more static and bits and species of things I couldn't really get.

I listened as Bellas heartbeat and breaths slowed.

she had finally fallen asleep.

I looked to the tree that was outside her window.

I decided I could always hide or jump out quickly if Charlie decided to check on her before going to sleep.

With that decision made I headed for the tree outside her window climbing up and slowly entering her room through the window.

Bella's sleep talking had started

"Anna..." I looked confused at her. did she mean herself or as she said there was a girl at this camp was she dreaming of her?

"Mom... its me." She said as she tossed."No...Europe"

She continued to say things I didn't understand how I wished I could see into her mind.

"my grades."

"Edward."

Soon her sleep talking finished and I reluctantly left her to go home shower and change once I noticed the time.

School couldn't come fast enough.

I ran into the house and started to get ready.

I thought of Bella and our conversation from last night I know she must still have a lot of questions.

I smiled as I had a lot of questions for her as well if she was going to ask all about my somewhat life I could ask her about hers.

_'Why is Rosalie taking us to school today?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Alice thoughts.

I had decided without really thinking about it to get Bella.

Well, I should it was meant to be pretty cold today. My jacket was still in the car for her.

I could go and pick her up.

Then we can talk before school starts and after.

I smiled.

I quickened my pass getting ready for school.

I checked the clothes Alice laid out and shook my head at the button down and slakes.

Going to my closet I picked out an outfit. I planned to give away my jacket so I'll need a sweater to fit in and I'll wear jeans slacks were too dressy for the high school and from the thoughts of the student body I know that they think we dress that way to show we were better then them I wanted Bella to feel comfortable with me.

Well as comfortable she can be with a vampire.

'At least style your hair." Alice huffed.

I looked to the mirror.

My hair, as usual, was unruly and sticking up and in a set of disarray, it had already started drying and looked as if I had rolled out of bed.

I hated gels and products in my hair.

Alice was right though as always.

I took out a mouse she had gotten me I shake and spray a bit in my palm and ran it through my hair.

I just pushed my hair back and pushed the sides up.

I now most girls thought my wild hair looked good. Does Bella?

Looking in the mirror.

Why do I feel so so normal worrying about how I look, how she will see me.

I shook my head.

I headed out.

As I drove off I heard the thoughts of my siblings.

_'Where is he going?'_ Jasper was curious

_'Is he serious skipping again? Man Rosie will be mad.'_ Emmett was jealous thinking I was ditching and worried how Rosalie will react.

_'Jerk where is he going? Well at least I can take my car.'_ Rosalie huffed annoyed.

_'Oh he's going to get Anna. Yay I can't wait to meet her officially._' Alice was overjoyed.

I quickly left her mind I didn't want to see what she was seeing.

I didn't need to see her vision again.

Bella pale, with red glowing eyes forever frozen humanity gone.

I flinched.

I looked to the road.

What was I doing?

I should turn around.

She needed a jacket it was to cold for humans.

I looked to the jacket that lay on the middle console.

I cranked the heat on the car as high as it could go.

I was just helping her she needed a jacket.

she could have another jacket at home.

What if she didn't?

I can do this then leave her alone.

I needed to stop myself.

Why, why couldn't I leave her alone?

No, I couldn't leave I knew I couldn't there had to be another way. There is another way Alice just isn't looking she hasn't seen it.

I can do this I won't damn her.

She will live happily. One day she will move on she will grow tired of me as most humans do as they grow up.

My chest constricted with the thought.

She will find someone else, have a life, a family.

I growled and looked to her house.

pushing all those thoughts from my head.

She was mine.

I parked outside her house.

I listened as she got ready.

she soon came out of the house and I saw her shiver as the cold air hit her.

She still hadn't spotted me yet. I smiled as she walked down the steps the see her eyes go wide and her heart started to beat faster.

It was a natural reaction to fear us.

without a thought.

I got out and went to the passenger side to open the door with inhuman speed.

I chastised myself then listened to make sure none had seen.

"Will you ride with me today?" I asked as I gestured to the door.

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

I grined as she walked slowly towards me then got into the Volvo.

I closed the door and again faster then she could blink got into the driver's side I didn't want to waste a moment with her.

"I brought you a jacket," I said as my excuse as to why I'm here.

"Thank you." She breathed out her hot breath hit my cheek.

She put the jacket on and I heard her sniff it and then let out a sigh.

She liked the way I smelled.

Of course she does everyone does.

I shook my head to fast she wouldn't notice.

"Where is your family?" She asked as we were just about to pull into the school.

"They took my sister Roslialies car." I gestured out the windshield to my sisters Red Convertible with the top down.

I frowned it was parked in my usual Rose would do.

"Wow." She said as she looked to the car in awe.

"Yes very ostentatious yes?" I was upset she took my spot as I parked in an open spot.

"Yes if she has that why drive with you?" she asked curiously

"As I said ostentatious, we try to blend in." I listened to everyone that was also in awe over the car.

Everyone in Forks High even Teachers were looking at the car or making comments.

"You don't." She said as a fact with a smirk.

She opened the door and got out once I parked.

I frowned and hurried out of the car.

Meting her in front of the car.

_'That asswhole. what is he doing?'_

_'What is he thinking?'_

_'Boys lost his mind.'_

I heard from the minds of my siblings Rosalie hurling insults and Jasper and Emmett thinking I have lost my mind.

"Why did she drive it today then?" She continued her questions.

"Didnt you know? I'm breaking all the rules now." I said.

I smirked.

"Well, why do you have those kinds of cars if you want to blend in." We walked toward the entrance of the Caffatira where I heard Jessica's thoughts coming from.

"We like to drive fast," I smirked.

She snorted "Figures." It was cute.

I looked at her. she was so beautiful.

How did I not see it before?

How have I gone the last year looking at this girl in minds and in the halls in a class or two of mine and just brush her off as if she was nothing more then just another human?

Was it cause now her mind was completely closed off to me? No, her beauty was there before I just never truly saw it. Maybe she grow up over a summer? Maybe I finally just looked.

Jessica spotted us her eyes went wide her heart sped up as we got closer.

Her thoughts were filled with excitement over this new development.

She held out Bella's jacket in her arms. I frowned disappointed.

"Thanks Jessica." Bella said.

"Hello, Jessica." I nodded to her.

Jessica gasp her hurt picked up speed. Her thoughts filled with me.

mmhmm, I wondered did Bella think these things too when her heart was seaming to beat out of her chest.

"Er… hi." She shifted her wide eyes to Bella. "I'll see you in class."

"Yes."

She hurried away her thoughts loud as she was thinking of all the things to ask Bella.

"What are you going to tell her?" I murmured.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" Bella hissed looking to me upset.

"I can't, But hers are quite loud," I said quickly.

She took off my jacket and I frowned. With reluctance, I took it from her.

She had put hers on.

"So what are you going to tell her?" I asked again.

"Well I don't know what does she want to know?"

"That's not fair." I smirked.

"No, you not sharing what you know, now that's not fair." My smirked turned into a smile she was cute when she was mad.

"Well I suppose I should this once be fair, She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." I said.

She groaned. "So what should I say?"

I stopped and looked to her.

Her heart speeds up again.

Was she having the same reaction as Jessica or was it her body telling her to run?

" You could say yes to the first… if you want Its easier than any other explanation."

She nodded.

"And as for her other question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." I flashed a smile and walked away.

"See you at lunch," I called over my shoulder. I was making plans I would sit with her today.

* * *

So this is what I had before I read Midnight Sun as you see its awful so I will just post this and stick to Bella's POV.

Maybe Ill read more into Edward and try again or maybe even rewrite this.

I'll post another chapter in a couple hours once I check it I saw a lot of Errors in my last chapter and in a couple other chapters which is awful because I am using a something that's supposed to catch my errors and I pay for it and yet I notice a couple of times when I go and just used the workds or sentence rewrite they ask me to use when I go back and re read it Ive notice it doesn't make sense so I've now canceled my prescription and going back to just me at doing it myself.


	24. Chapter 24

As I walked to Class with Edward following behind I frowned I didn't mean to be angry at him.

It was really me I was upset with.

I missed Anna and my mom.

In such a short time Anna and I had gotten close and I would never lie to her or do anything to hurt her or put her in danger.

Edward had siblings four of them that even though they weren't blood you could tell they cared for each other it was a family that chooses to be together.

I always wanted a family. I always hoped mom would find someone fall in love a dId get a dad I maybe get a brother or sister. I wanted it that hope died when I was ten and I learned my mother still loved my father. When I saw her have a couple of relationships that always ended when he got serious.

Gran had passed when I was 11 she had told me mom's heart was broken she had told me what mom wouldn't she told me my dad had fallen for someone else.

I thought on it as I got older I thought about maybe he had a family and he had forgotten about me he had another daughter and a new family and didn't want me or mom. I had asked mom telling her gran told me that he wasn't dead.

she had told me she had caught him and she said she didn't know anything else other then she left dad so he could be with her.

I excepted that as I saw the hurt it caused her to tell me and I had her crying after she had thought I had gone to bed.

I was upset I had been so mad at him and I wanted to yell at him to him.

Now I see he's here alone none but Anna and Im confused.

Had that woman left him like mom?

Had he cheated on her as well?

Had he just used her and never wanted her?

I see as I looked around the house he still loved my mother he has pictures of her in his room he had kept things all the same things around the house I saw the jar in his room that was labeled break free it was written in moms writing and there was money in it a lot of it.

I didn't know what it was for knowing my mom as she told me she wanted to leave this town that was the jar where she put that away.

He had other jars around the house also in moms writing labeled food, gas, and date night. and those jars had money in them I could see he used food and gas but date night was filling as much as break free.

Had he thought she would come back?

Had he hoped and he keeps up with them waiting for her?

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my thoughts with a velvet voice.

I had let my thoughts runoff.

I looked behind me to see Edward stopped in front of a door I looked over to see it was the bio room I was walking away I was so in my thoughts I passed by the classroom.

I blushed.

"Sorry lost in thought."

He looked frustrated.

"Im sorry I upset you." He said slowly.

"Im sorry too, It was more me than you." I sighed then entered the classroom.

"Just don't keep anything from your family well things about me okay," I whispered to him as we sat down at our table.

"I wont I know I should of told them." He nodded.

"Yes." I nodded.

Class started then and I had to pay attention to Mr. Bannar go on about the project we will be doing next class.

We will be dissecting a frog.

I didn't feel well as I listened to him describe what we would be doing and told use to open are books that showed pictured diagrams of the insides of the frog.

"Are you okay?"

"Ive done this before." I said.

"You have?" He asked. "When?"

I froze damn Bella you need to watch what you say.

"At camp, they did some school things they thought would be fun." I rushed out.

It sounded believable I hope I was getting good at lying know that I was doing it so much.

"The smell and that makes me sick. I won't be able to do this." I said weakly.

"I can do it for you." He said.

"That's not fair."

"We could ditch tomorrow." He said.

I looked to him. "Ditch?"

He smiled.

Then his head turned to the front.

I looked to see Mr. Bannar lowering his eyes at us.

I blushed and went back to listening.

soon the bell rang and Edward walked me to the gym.

"I can't ditch I can suck it up Ill just not breath through my nose and eat light."

"That's not a good idea." He frowned at me.

I looked at him as we came to the entrance of the gym.

He looked to me with worry.

I smiled softly.

"I'll be fine."

He raised his hand, hesitant, and then swiftly brushed the length of my  
cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy, but the trail his fingers left on my skin caused me to feel that shock from when we first touch all over.

"See you after class." He smiled then let his hand fall and left.

I stood frozen for a moment after he was gone then I stumbled into the gym.

I for ready for the gym in a daze.

Mike was by my side once I left the girls locker room.

"Anna want to be partners?"

"Um sure."

We were playing badminton.

It wasn't too bad I stayed in the back and if the bird came at me I would swing sadly I never hit it to the other side I hit Mike a couple times and once with the racket and the bird.

The bird came at me once the other team realizing I'm the weak link and not ready for how fast it was coming I flinched away and it bounced on my racket I looked up to see where it went when it came down hard right on my forehead.

Mike was good though he won us a couple games and even gave me an unearned high five when the coach finally blew the whistle ending class.

I got changed and headed to the entrance to wait for the bell to ring.

"So you and Cullen huh?" Mike said as he came up beside me.

"So" I said irritated.

"Its just he never noticed you before or anyone. Just be careful okay Anna your one of my friends and Im saying he gives me bad vibes." He said.

With that, the bell rang and I left the Gym.

To my surprise, Edward was right their.

I wonder if he ran here.

He most likely did.

his words rang in my head.

'Im breaking all the rules now'

"How was Gym?" He asked.

"Fine."

Mike walked by then.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Hows your forehead?"

"Really?" I huffed and walked away to hide my red face.

He could see everything every embarrassing moment I have he can't read my mind but he will read everyone else's and see it all.

I groaned.

If he meets my mom I could imagine the things he would see she would tell him but as she's telling him embarrassing stories he would get a front seat to the memory.

I pass al the kids drooling over his sister's car.

"Bella!" He called out.

I took a deep breath then released and turned to look at him.

I need to calm down he cant help it, he cant help it.

Or could he?

"Don't be mad. I just got anxious in class so I watched you."

I sighed.

"Well don't, It's embarrassing."

"If I say Im sorry am I forgiven?"

"You also have to say you won't do it again."

"How about Im sorry and I take you to the dance." He smiled.

I froze.

I looked to him.

Then looked over to his sister's car his family was looking at us he sister Alice smiled widely and nodded to me.

"I I mean I wasn't planning on going," I said as I looked to him.

"I wait you know I wasn't planning on going Im sure everyone thought it." I narrowed my eyes.

"You planning to hang out with your other boyfriend in La Push." Edward Frowned. He looked upset.

"Jealous? I said.

"Yes."

"Don't be Jake and I are just friends he actually has a girlfriend and shes great." I smiled.

"He has a girlfriend?'

"I laughed. "Yes he does he loves her too you should see his face light up when he talked about her and every time we hangout shes all he talked about." I giggle.

"Truth is I don't want to go to the stupid dance so I said I had plans I haven't even asked Jake and the guys yet though Im sure they wouldn't mind."

"You wont go to the dance with me then?" He looked up his eyes held a sadness.

"I don't really well I mean. Edward, you saw me at gym Im a klutz I cant dance Ill look stand and talk to you I did that at the camp dance." I whispered.

"Again with Camp, you had a dance at Camp?"

"I nodded "Though that ended badly." I bit my lip.

"Badly how?"

"Well Um I kinda got in a fight and flashed everyone." I rushed out. "Why did I tell you that." I said groaning.

"You flashed the camp?"

A bombing laugh hit my ears and looked to his big brother.

"Oh god they can hear us." I hide my face in my hands my face was one fire from embarrassment.

"It was awful I started a prank war with another cabin and it went to far." I shook my head.

"A prank war? You started a prank war?"

"I finished I snapped at him looking to him laughing.

"We had won we got the other girls banned from the dance we got them but oh but we didn't think they would sneak to the dance. Are guard was down." I shook my head as I remembered.

"I went outside for some it the other girls my cabin mates they were hot from dancing and we were talking and I was leaning against the railing.

I didn't notice I didn't feel it."

"What?" He walked over to me and took my hand I didn't notice till I blinked water in my eyes.

"Gods the embarrassment she she cut the bottom of my dress off," I said softly. I looked to the floor.

I was so upset so mad I snapped when I saw her I...I just lashed out." I shook my head. "We got sent to and Isolation cabin after that had to spend the rest of camp with her just her and I could play together talk together eat together it was our punishment."

"Im sorry Bella."

"Its fine I mean Anna turned out to be great we had a lot in common."

"Anna?" "The other Anna was the one that did that to you?"

I laughed.

"Yeah You know it was a great summer otherwise I don't think Ive ever had so much fun. Pranking her and the other girls is something I never would have done.

out there it was I don't know it was like I was a different person Ive never had so much fun and just let go be a normal teen and I liked it."

He smiled.

"Bella a prankster."

"Yes." I laughed "Better watch it I had some good ideas I didn't get to try." I smirked at him.

"Nothing you can through at me Bella Emmett is the ultimate prankster in the family and he has done it all."  
"How could he prank you if you could read his mind?"

"He couldn't." Edward smiled. Then opened my door.

"Well that's where you need to fear then Cullen cause from me you won't know what's coming then since you can't hear me." I smiled widely.

"Emmett and I should team up" I said.

I looked over to his brother he was grinning widely now I winked and got into Edwards Volvo.

Edward groaned then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella please don't."

"Don't upset me then," I said


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you _Chachita97_ for your review.

Im always happy to do Q&A's everyone is welcome to message or leave a review.

*In chapter 21 Edward noticed Bella would flinch or even shy away when people called her Anna. He doesn't know that she's not Annabella Swan, He knows that she's changed that he now feels something for her and pull that wasn't there before summer came but that's it, she told him that at camp there was another girl named Anna so to lessen confusion they called her Bella.*

I will be posting up another story that won't stop nagging me please check it out.

I just need help with a title.

Here is the summary.

Edward while in Seattle helps a college student that's mind is silent to him. He's drawn to her but doesn't understand why he can't stop thinking about her why he needs to see her. He feels he has to know why her thoughts are silent to him. He hides her from his family seeing her in secret. He tries to stay away when he learns he has fallen for her but by then it was too late. How do you tell the girl you love that you aren't human?

* * *

The rest of the week went on the same.

We didn't have to the lab in Biology somehow all the frogs had disappeared.

I kept asking Edward and he said it wasn't him but I had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence that somehow someone broke into the school and took 36 frogs without being seen.

"Come on Edward," I said at lunch as I looked at him.

The whole school was talking about it it was by far the best thing that had happened here.

"I told you Bella it wasn't I." He said looking to me.

"Okay okay so who did you ask? Emmett? Alice?" I asked

"Alice wouldn't touch them." He smirked

"Why would I ask one of them you to that."

I crossed my arms.

"Edward someone broke into the school stole all the frogs and didn't leave an ounce of evidence or was caught. If it was any of the humans" I whispered humans "They would bragged to a friend they would of spray painted something they would of done more then just take the frogs. In which just yesterday I was telling you that I couldn't stand to do that lab." I narrowed my eyes.

"Its just a coincidence Bella."

I looked over to his siblings I caught Emmetts eyes and he winked.

I grinned. "Your brother is awesome." I giggled.

"Hey I asked him too." Edward frowned

"Got you! you are such a liar Edward."

He and I laughed.

"Is it easy to break into this school?" I asked.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Just a question."

"Coming from the police chiefs daughter."

I bit my lip.

"Thank you I was dreading that lab I couldn't sleep. I was considering taking you up on the offer of ditching just the thought." My stomach flipped.

"Still willing to ditch if you want?" He smirked.

I smiled.

I looked around.

What would the class be without the lab any way right?

"I mean what would he have us do?"

"Just a movie." He shrugged.

"Nothing really then and gym." I flinched. "I'm in,"

He and I left.

Spending the rest of the school day talking.

I learned about Edward.

when he was born, where he was from, how he died.

I learned a bit about his family and he asked me all about me.

* * *

Edward picked me up every for school.

People staired as Edward walked me to every class.

We sat together at lunch asking questions getting to know each other.

It was Friday we had sat at our table at lunch.

I smiled as Edward told me a stories about his family.

"Emmett is the worst but add Alice and its a mix for disaster."

I snorted and laughed out loud.

"I would of loved to see your face when you saw your new car painted bright pink and writing all over it."

"Bella it wasn't funny." He narrowed his eyes.

"Awe come on Edward it so was and what did you do to deserve it?'

"I did nothing."

"Liar!" I giggled as I picked up my bottle cap and threw it at him.

He smirked as he caught it.

"I just told Carlisle what they were going to do for senior prank day."

"Snitch oh your lucky that's all they did Edward shame shame." I tsked

He laughed "Okay it was a bit wrong but they wouldn't include me in it." he looked to the table.

I frowned and shook my head. "Did you ask them?"

"What?"

"Did you ask to help?"

He frowned.

I shook my head.

"You need to remember your the only mind reader Edward. How were they to know you wanted to help."

He frowned he looked to the cap in his hand and pinned it on the table.

I looked to his families table they were looking at us.

Emmett had a frown on his face and Alice looked sad.

Rosalie looked angry and Jasper seemed to just have a calm face but his eyes flicked to Alice.

"You lucky to have siblings," I said as I looked at him.

"I mean so they pick on you. You cant get along all the time. I get that could be a pain, but theirs someone their to talk too, to play a game with, Pull a prank on, never be alone," I said.

"They can be a real head each." He smirked.

"I think I warned you if you talk them for granted Id steal them from you." I tested.

He shook his head.

"You can have Rosalie." He said. "And Emmett."

I smiled "Id love a sister and Emmett and I can have so much fun I can think of some good senior pranks."

"No." He said flatly

"If your nice Ill invite you to help." I smirked.

"You don't want them to trust me."

I shook my head.

"No take-backs.

"Rosalie is a handful."

"I am too." I shrugged.

"Shes rude and only thinks of herself."

I rolled my eyes.

"so?" I shrugged.

"It wouldn't be fun having her as a sister."

"Id take any sibling even one that hated me." I looked to my hands. It's you didn't remember but it really sucks to be an only child." I sighed "Anna and I, we wished so badly to have someone anyone to just be there to know what it's like to..." I shook my head.

"Anna was an only child too?"

I nodded.

"We had a room together for a couple weeks we got close like sisters." I smiled. "I miss her," I said more to myself.

"I can see that you should call her." He said.

"Shes out of town with her mom." I blinked away the tears that threatened to come.

"She is my best friend and I love her, I miss her a lot." I smiled as I looked at him.

"You can have all the friends in the world but family brothers sister they are different. Your luckiest cause yours isn't by blood,that's where your really stuck with them, you all choose to be together you choose to love each other you can say whatever you want to about your sister Edward but you love her as she loves you why else would you two put up with each other. You have no other reason too."

"I like Emmett." He said quickly.

I shook my head. "Maybe shes mean to you cause you're a jerk for someone that hears thoughts you would think you would think harder before speaking." I shook my head.

I sighed.

"I mean Id be cruel too if I heard that being said about me all the time." I sighed as I got up.

"I'm sorry I did it again." He said as he came up beside me.

"Its okay Your a boy frozen at 17 no matter your years of life your still stuck at 17 and 17-year-old boys are stupid," I smirked.

Then leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I guess I love stupid." I took his hand and we walked to biology.

* * *

I wouldn't mind some ideas for story titles.


	26. Chapter 26

Edward took me to this beautiful meadow on Saturday where we shared a real kiss my true first kiss.

I had made plans with Jake and the guys for Sunday.

Which disappointed and upset Edward greatly.

He had wanted me to meet his family so I had promised to come over to his house after school on Monday.

Edward really wasn't happy with me going to the Rez.

He had tried talking me out of it.

"Their my friends and I promised." I looked at him.

I too didn't really want to be away from Edward but I had promised and I wanted to talk to Jacob.

I had gotten an Email from Anna.

Finally!

She just messaged to say hi and that mom and here were having so much fun in Europe they hadn't gone rock climbing just yet but they did go hiking in the mountains and camping which she said was awful her and mom only stayed a couple hours before getting a hotel.

I had frowned as I read about all the places they went and things they did.

Where was mom getting the money for all this?

I checked online and had seen mom did use the two emergency credit cards and my own account was being used as well.

which was just great.

I also had to look for a job somewhere in this town to help pay those off if she couldn't sell enough paintings before they could be paid off.

I finally said goodbye to Edward that morning and got in my truck to head to Jake.

I pulled up and of course, he was waiting outside I'm sure he heard the truck coming.

"Hey Jake" I have as I got out of the truck.

He jogged over.

"Hey Bells."

I smiled at him.

"I got an Email from Anna my mom and her are doing good. She did tell me to say hi to you as she and mom met some tribe while hiking and she said she got some things for you."

Jake smiled.

"Really that's cool."

I shrugged.

"You okay?"

"I well I'm seeing someone," I said as we walked to his garage.

"Oh is it the blond umm Mike right?"

"No, he's with Jessica."

"So geek glasses?"

"Um, that's Erik." I made a face.

"You like girls that Angela chick is great." Jak laughed at my shocked face.

"I'm seeing Edward Cullen," I said.

"Cullen! No way! My dad will flip. has he sucked your blood yet?" Jake laughed.

"No shut up," I said

"He still a freak Bella."

"He is not." I huffed.

"You like him?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I do a lot." Jake looked thoughtful.

"Well as your friend I have to meet him and let him know Ill kick his ass if he hurts you."

"I think that's my dad's job, Jake," I smirked.

"And friends." He said.

"I really want to stay in Forks."

"You will. Now tell me all about Anna's letter." Jake said.

I explained to him everything Anna and My mom were doing.

soon after Quil and Embry came over.

We hung out in Jakes garage the whole day it was nice listening to music and the guys telling stories of my sister and them.

* * *

too soon it was Monday and back to school again.

Edward of course came to pick me up and we followed are routine.

The day was uneventful till Biology came.

"Well, Class Thanks to the school board we will be taking a break from the original biology schedule curriculum.

Some of the class cheered I looked around but everyone is smiling Edward looks upset his face is set in a deep frown.

"Hold up we will be now doing for the next 2 months work on Sexual education and Baby care."

"What?" I looked up shocked "Why?" I say to low for anyone to really hear but Edward.

"You will all be learning about your body's how to be protected and then the school will be getting medical baby dolls that will be like real babies they will cry, will need to eat, and need to be changed you will need to keep them calm happy and alive.

"Wait haven't we learned this before?" I looked on confused I had a class like this in 8th graded we didn't have to get the babies but they talked about well about the body.

Oh god, how behind is this town?

"Yes, Miss Swan I believe this was meant to of been gone over long ago yet it seems that some were not given this information." Mr Banner looked pained and like he would rather teach anything else.

"I'm sorry Mr Banner. I just well, we will be missing out on Biology lessons for 2 months. that will have us 2 months behind and the state tests could have something in them that we would have missed. shouldn't the school board make this be taught during an elective or a class that won't hinder so much of our education," I said everyone is looking at me as if I lost my mind.

Mr Banner looks to me then blinks. "Miss Swan I assure you that I said the same thing." He sighed. Then he wiped his hand down his face.

"The school board has said they will take care of all of that." He sighed

I looked Edward in disbelief.

He is glaring straight ahead.

"Did Alice see this?" I whispered

"Yes everyone knew they were blocking me all weekend."

"I hate your sister," I grumbled.

"Me too." he hissed.

"Now listen up I will be giving out these books." Mr banner pointed to his desk.

He motioned for Angela to come up she stood and walked over to the desk.

Angela picked up the stake of books and started to pass them out.

It soon became loud as people flipped through the book and laughing and pointing out the pictures in the book.

I sigh gods we're all meant to be preparing to be adults everyone here is at least 16 or older and they are acting like they are 10 maybe 12.

Angela hands me one.

"Thanks," I said.

"Poor Mr. Banner." I thought allowed.

"Poor anyone that has to do this." I looked over to Edward.

"These books will help you understand more about yourselves."

"With those books are slips for your parents to sign they all got phone calls about the changes and will be looking for those slips."

The rest of the class everyone was talking about it Mr. Banner just let us talk he didn't look so good.

The face of someone regretting their career I believe.

Edward walked me to the gym kissing me softly upon the lips.

"I will see you after class."

"Yes." I nodded as I bit my lip nervously.

"It will be ok I asked them all to be on their best behavior." Edward reminded me.

"Im fine."

"You still scared they won't like you?"

"Well." I looked to the floor.

"They will love you." He said as he used his pointed finger and middle finger to trace my cheek down to under my chin and lifted my head.

I looked at him.

"It will be okay."

* * *

And Finally,we will meet all the Cullens hat their home! YAY!


	27. Chapter 27

The house was beautiful, three stories tall completely opened the walls were made of glass tinted of course but with no light, it wasn't too hard to see within. the back of the house was a river and the garden was amazing with the colors of flowers.

He pulled up the drive and there wasn't any other car insight.

I didn't think that was right his family had left school before us.

I bit my lip again.

What if they didn't want to meet me?

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It is lovely." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and it calmed me.

I can do this.

He was gone before I could blink and my door was being opened.

"Ready?" He smirked at me.

"No." I laughed lightly. As I got out of the car. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"You look beautiful." He took my hand.

We walked up to the door.

I took a deep breath.

He opened the door for me.

Their stood Dr. Cullen with his arm around a woman I didn't know which meant this was Edwards Mother She had the same pale, caramel-colored hair, and she was slender.

They smiled but made no move to approach.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

Carlisle Cocked and eyebrow at that but otherwise no other changes.

"Welcome, Bella." not missing a beat he stepped toward me and held out his hand.

I smiled as I shook it.

He would know me as Anna.

most everyone would just another reminder that I was lying.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," I said trying to sound light.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle."

Esme smiled and stepped forward he whole face looked light up he eyes were such a light gold it was like liquid and she had this aura around her that made me want to hug her.

she looked at me as if I was her long lost child come home.

I blinked quickly and looked to Edward so I didn't cry.

I missed my mom.

Edward looked to me and smiled softly but I saw the question in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

I looked at his mother then.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

"Im happy to meet you, too."

"Where is everyone?" Edward asked.

Then they all just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She disappeared and then was right in front of me.

I smiled.

I saw the looks everyone shot her.

I laughed.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said then hugged me. "We are going to be great friends."

"I bet we can be the best of friends if you tell me how to get out of biology," I said as she pulled away. "Im not happy about it now."

"No can do. I looked into it cause Edward wanted out too and sadly it's not possible your dads all for it." Alice looked to me apologetically "Edward can't get out of it either. It's a very big part of your grade and the school board is pushing it."

"Dang. Okay then. I won't hold it against you but don't hide that from Edward a warning would of been nice. I said the giggled "Hi Alice."

Then a bombing laugh came from the stairs.

I looked up to his other siblings.

The laugh came from Emmett of course.

He was down the stairs and beside Alice in a streak of white.

"Hey, Bella. I'm the awesome brother Emmett."

I smiled. "Hello, Emmett."

"She only thinks your awesome she doesn't know you yet." Edward said. I grinned thinking of all the stories I heard him tell me about his family Emmett is a comedian and I had an idea.

"it's just I know Jasper his favorite brother, I thought someone should like you," I said.

"WAIT WHAT! No way!"

I laughed out as Emmett looked to Edward with wide eyes.

"You fit in just perfect," Alice said.

I looked at her.

"Don't think that's a good thing as Edward keeps saying there is something wrong with me."

"Edward, you don't say that to her?" His mother scowled.

"No, I mean kind of I mean I can't read her mind and she never does anything I expect. She just well like this shes so calm shes in a house filled with vampires and she is laughing and making a joke."

"Would it make you happy for me to scream or cry?" I asked.

"I'm not good at crying on queue but I could try..." I paused looking to jasper and Smiled. "You could hit me with some fear, right? Would that work? Jasper can have me run away scared."

I looked to Edward.

"No."

"You're impossible to please." I shrugged.

I heard a snort from the stairs.

I looked to see Rosalie without a glare just a stone face.

"He's just plain impossible."

I nodded " and Stubborn."

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said then and walked down the stairs. He didn't get to close.

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him.

Rosalie walked down the stairs and walked over to Esme and Carlisle she turned to me.

She was beautiful he hair was flowing and framed her face like soft pillows she looked me up and down.

"Rosalie." She stated narrowing her eyes.

"Hi."I said a bit uncomfortably.

I looked to them all then avoiding her eyes. "It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home,"

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper snickered Emmett and Rosalie snorted.

Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

I smiled.

He glared at Emmett.

I looked to see he was grinning widely and was wagging his eyebrows.

"Well, play for her," Esme said.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys.

He played it was a beautiful melody. too soon it came to an end.

"It was lovely what was it called?'

"Its Esme's favorite." I blinked then looked to him.

"You wrote it?"

He nodded.

"You inspire this one." He said as he started into another song.

I was lost and I didn't know my eyes had started to water.

til a tear has slipped down my cheek.

I wiped it away.

The song finished.

"What do you think."

"It was beautiful." I breathed.

"Come let me show you the house." he stood and covered me his hand.

We walked up the stairs he pointed out the closed doors.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room… Alice's workshop…" He gestured as he led me past the

"Workshop?" I asked.

"She likes to design clothes."

I smiled and nodded.

He continued " Jasper and Alice's room...Carlisle's office…"

I stopped.

Edward chuckled at my look on my face.

I looked to the large wooden cross."It must be very old," I guessed.

"Early sixteen-thirties. It belonged to Carlisle's father. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

My brain soon caught up to what he was saying.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said.

I had so many questions.

I looked to Edward.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father also believed in evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires. If you know the history of Salem its almost the same, They burned a lot of innocent people. Carlisle was just as competent and kind then as he is now he investigated the accusations hourly before moving forward. He was clever and found a true coven of vampires that were living in the sewers. He lead a mob of people armed with pitchforks and torches they waited where they new the monsters come out of and soon one emerged. Carlisle in the lead and the mob behind went for him. The Vampire must of been very old and hungry he could of outrun them but choose to attack."

"He got Carlisle since he was in the front but with the mob close behind him, he let go and attacked killing 2 and taking one. Carlisle was bitten he knew what his father and everyone would do. The two bodies and he would be burned. To save himself He crawled away from the alley and He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. It was over then, and he realized what he had become."

"Come I'll show you. the rest of the house"

There was a staircase at the end of the hall we walked up to a door.

"My room," he said to me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room had one large window wall that faced the back of the house. I could see the river and the woods it was beautiful.

his other walls held shelves I looked on in awe with shelves filled with music. There was no bed, only a leather sofa.

I looked and saw speakers n the corners of his room.

I smiled.

"You have so much music." I breathed.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo.

I looked to him he was watching me with a wide smile.

"What?" I blushed.

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." He shrugged.

I looked away as a sting of pain shot through me.

He was showing me his world who he was and me.

I was lying he didn't know who I really was.

I mean I told him the truth, for the most part, my favorite color, favorite foods but not about my childhood hood, and growing up I used stories I heard from Jake to tell Edward about my childhood.

Why didn't I tell him. I should tell him.

What if he didn't want me?

What if he does want Anna and not I?

What if he gets mad when I tell him saying I should of told him long ago?

"Bella?"

I looked to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sorry lost in thought."

"What were you thinking?"

"It was nothing." I smiled

"Its so incredibly frustrating not knowing." He groaned.

"Thats how most feel." I smirked

"You really okay?"

I thought for a minute I should tell him, right?

"Well ther..."

There was a knock on the door then.

"Hello?" A high bell-like voice came from the other end of the door.

"Go ahead." Edward was looking to me confused.

Alice opened the door and she walked to the center of the room.

Jasper, however, paused at the door. He was looking straight at me.

I assumed he was using his gift and was feeling out my emotions.

I bit my lip.

"You have hogged her enough. Esme made dinner."

I looked at the stereo it was 5.

I was glad I had told dad I was going to a friends house after school.

He never commented and didn't ask who which surprised me but that's alright.

We walked down the stairs Rosalie and Emmett sat in the living room we passed them I waved.

Esme and Carlisle were in the most amazing kitchen I had ever seen.

"Are they all stainless steel appliances?" I said

"Yes."

"This would be my dream kitchen, my god." I breathed.

"It is nice to be able to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle smiled as he looked to me.

"Thank you, you didn't have..."

"It was our pleasure," Esme said. "I hope you like Italian."  
"Of course." I smiled. "It smells amazing.

"Does it?" Edward asked.

"Cant you smell it?" I looked to him confused.

"To us, it smells awful." He said.

I looked on wide-eyed.

"You didn't have to make anything if it would make you uncomfortable." I looked at His parents.

I felt a way of calm overtake me.

"Sorry," I said looking to Jasper.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I know how strongly I felt that so you felt it too. I mean Edwards power would be awful to hear everything and not be able to turn it off. Yours though to feel what everyone is feeling it's not bad if their happy calm or content but in a high school." I flinched "Teen boys, depression, stress and anxiety." I shook my head.

He smiled softly at me. "I have had years of practice handling it."

"So..."

"Bella food will get cold." Edward stopped me.

I looked to him as he gestured to the table that had a plate.

"Yes thank you." I said looking to Esme and Carlisle.

"I sat down and looked to Edward.

"Is this going to be like lunch." I frowned

"Yes."

I bit my lip.

I shot my head up to my left at the sound of chairs screeching on the floor.

His siblings had sat down.

Alice was to my left Jasper beside her a bit farther down the table.

Edward to my right Emmett beside him and to my surprise Rosalie.

"Umm, so we just going to watch and make fun of the human as she eats or?'

"We won't make fun of you Bella."

"right." she didn't say they weren't going to watch.

"They just wanted to talk to you." Edward sighed as he glared at them.

"That's fine." I said slowly.

I picked up a fork and spoon and began to twirl my noodles on to the fork.

I took a bit and moaned.

Which caused Emmett to laugh.

I blushed.

"It's really good.' I said as I swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it dear.

"No children do not embarrass Bella."

"We won't," Alice said.

"So Bella as we will be best friends I think we should make time to go shopping."

"Um shopping? Like as a bonding thing?"

"Yes." Alice squealed "See you get it."  
I nodded.

"Im not a big shopper but okay."

"You have doomed your self Bella." Emmett shook his head.

"How?"

"Alice is a big shopper."  
I bit my lip unsure now.

"Dont listen to him Bella." Alice said as she glared at Emmett.

I eat but watched as it seemed Alice and Edward had a silent conversation.

after about 5min I was very curious and annoyed.

"Do you two do that a lot?" I asked.

"Yes all the time its awful," Emmett wined.

"You noticed that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't that subtle moving your eyes slightly move of the head it might go noticed by someone that doesn't know that you can sit still as a statue and it not bother you."

Emmett laughed.

"You are extremely observant." Edward shook his head.

I shrugged "I've been told Im hyper-aware of my surroundings."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"So what were you talking about?"

Edward looked to Alice.

Alice glared at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alice since we are best friends Best friends don't keep secrets," I said quickly but felt guilty right after.

I notice Jasper smile at me.

To him might seem like I'm feeling bad about playing that card if only he knew.

I sighed.

"I know your birthday is coming up." I chocked on my food.

I wasn't expecting that.

I coughed.

Edward looked worried and handed me a glass of water.

I took a sip.

"I'm sorry umm." I coughed again "What... what about my birthday."

"Well, we should have a party." Alice smiled

"Um I'm not really a party kind of person Alice I mean it's just another day." I shook my head.

"Bella you'll be 17 its not just another day."

I frowned.

I shook my head.

"Did you have plans?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "going to La Push for a barbeque they do it every year." I said.

I remember Jacobe telling me yesterday.

My birthday falls on Sunday.

"Charlie and I will be going about noon on Saturday."

"So you're free on your Birthday." Alice clapped.

I looked to her, then Edward.

"We can play spin the bottle, Eddie."

I froze at Emmett's comment "No." I said.

"Dman he a bad kisser." I blushed bright red.

"I..no..I mean...I...we won't play that right?"

Emmett laughed.

"No, he's joking."

I sighed.

"It will be fun," Alice said.

"I can see it."

I bit my lip then.

"Bella if you don't want to then just say the word," Edward whispered to me as Alice and Emmett started to talk.

"It's okay plus you said never bet against Alice she already sees it. how bad could it be?" I said.

"Your the best Bella you will love it."

With that, we talked about things I liked and didn't like Alice asked me about my clothes and Emmett wanted to hear about my summer of pranking.

I told him everything well besides that the Anna I talked about was the real Annabell Swan.

It was getting late and soon I was telling them a good night.

Esme gave me the leftovers. I smiled I knew Charlie would love it and I could heat it up for him tomorrow.

She hugged me and I melted.

Once in Edwards car, I smiled.

I did it.

"Well?" Edward said as he started the car.

"I love your family," I said. "Your so lucky."

"I know." He grinned and we took off toward my house.


	28. Chapter 28

During Lunch the next day Edward and I sat with His family.

"You looking forward to the next class Bella?" Emmett teased.

I sighed.

"You might learn something and Eddie both." He grinned.

"Its just normal stuff I mean it couldn't get any worse?" I sighed

I looked to slice as she giggles.

"What?" I asked.

"Your acting like its the end of the world," Jasper said.

"It's just completely outrageous I mean we learned it already and we have to practice with a doll and act like its a baby why can't we decide on these things just stupid."

"What would you decide?" Alice asked.

"I don't want kids, never even thought about it. So why should I have to be given a doll." I huffed.

"You could change your mind," Rosalie said.

"Maybe you'll like it and think about it." Alice said.

I looked at my food.

I shrugged.

"Okay maybe but how about health-wise," I said as I looked at my soda.

"Health-wise?" Edward asked.

"Bells going to ring." I got up and dumped my tray.

"Bella?"

"I had an accident when I was little. I...I don't have a good chance of having a child of my own. I force myself not to think about ." I took a deep breath "This project will be hard."

"Edward took my hand.

"Ill be here."

I smiled. "I really don't think id want kids any way I mean they cry and scream.I'd rather get them when I can take them out to museums and movies. I'll be the best Aunt ever." I said.

"Best Aunt? You need to have a sibling for that" He looked to me sadly.

I bit my lip then had a thought.

"Jacobe has been my best friend since we were in diapers he's like a brother so Id be an Aunt to his kids."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I did therapy it was a bit hard when I found out I was only 8 I still believed in fairytales and didn't know how babies came into the world but to be told I wouldn't be able to have any." I chocked a bit thinking of it.

"I'm sorry love."

I looked at him. "It's not as hard I mean I know I can't, so I just have to have a new dream right? That's what my therapist and I did we made a new dream. I wanted to get a dog." I laughed.

He took my hand and we started to walk toward the cafeteria doors.

"We started with goldfish my mom said if I could handle that we would talk about a dog."

"And?"

"I killed a lot of fish." I blushed.

I heard a bombing laugh.

"Can they really hear us this far?"

"Yes, super hearing."

"Wait That means they heard us at your house yesterday?"

"We try to give privacy trying to focus on other things."

I bit my lip. I doubt they gave us privacy yesterday as they were most likely to curious.

We walked silently to Biology.

I was dreading this for the next 2 months.

Wait! 2 Months?

I won't be here I only have 3 weeks left till Anna and Mom would be back and then I will tell dad and we can switch back hopefully we will be able to stay here but I think I'll stick to online school if I could.

"It really can't be that bad," I said one month of this it won't be too bad.

We sat at our normal table and waited.

Mr. Banner was in the room sitting at his desk and there was an old tv on a cart int the middle of the class a

Everyone was talking about what we could be watching.

Mr Banner waited till everyone was in the room and the bell rang.

"I hope everyone got their papers signed." Mr. Banner went around and collected are slips. He looked at every sheet nodded his head and then proceeded to lay the papers on his desk. He was frowning and looked defeated.

"What is he thinking?" I whispered.

"He was hoping parents would fight against it."

I frowned.

"I thought it was mandatory."

"It is but if enough parents were angry they would have to rethink things."

"Okay, we will be watching this video..." He turned on the tv and pushed the VCR tape into the player then walked over to the lights. "The video will educate you on male and female reproduction systems.1st start with the male than the female anatomy."

I froze he wasn't seriously going to have us watch a video about our bodies was will be no talking at all.

I groaned.

"well it got worse, you just had to ask," Edward stated.

I snapped my head to look at him.

"It was meant to be rhetorical," I said.

"If someone will hit the lights."

I looked to the table once it started flashing an image of a women's outline and pointing out parts then going into talking about reproduction systems.

I was blush I know.

"God's please no." I whispers.

I a chuckle beside me.

I nearly slapped myself of course he heard me.

"Its torcher isn't it?"

"I assume you've been through this before?" I whisper back.

"Not too many times usually Alice gets us out of it or My parents do." He sighed.

I shook my head.

not soon enough the bell rang.

everyone bolted out of the room through I saw a few boys laughing and hanging back.

Edward walked me to the Gym.

"So did you learn something?"

I looked up to see Emmett.

"You are awful," I said.

"I'm just making sure you understand. This is your education if you needed any help Rosie and I could..."

Edward had grabbed him.

"I will in list Alice to help Edward and I get you, Emmy,"I said in a sickly sweet voice as I walked away.

"I'll see you after class Edward."

It all went on for the rest of the week I would dread going to Biology.

It was good that I had taken biology before I can help Anna study for state testing.

I was glad for Anna having two classes that were like a study hall.

her classwork wasn't that bad it was just something I didn't have to think too much it gave me a lot of time to work on my online classes.

I just wrote down the questions and did them when I have time and type them up later.

I wish Charlie had a printer.

* * *

It was finally Friday.

Edward picked me up for school.

"Hello, Love."

"Hi."

We pulled up to the school and I saw a banner being held by Angela,Jessica,and Mike,

I groaned.

Edward chuckled.

He got out and opened my door.

"Happy early Birthday Anna!" All Annas friends yelled as I got out of the Volvo.

I blushed as everyone looked at me.

I can't believe this it's so embarrassing.

Edward walked me over to them.

"Guys really," I said in a whisper.

"What is it not enough?" Jessica looked to the banner that read

'Happy 17th Birthday!'

"It's too much My birthday is Sunday," I said.

"I know that but we won't see you as you have decided not to have a party."

Angela put a crown on my head and Jessica held out the sash.

"I do I have to wear it all day?" I looked to Edward he looked confused as did Angela.

"You okay Anna I mean you love this." She said looking to me with a strange excretion.

"She's trying to be humble." Lauren huffed.

Jessica laughed. "Its great Anna and don't forget I'm next."

I sighed.

I can't believe Anna does this everyone is looking.

I hugged her friends said thank you.

"Anna, you are going to stop by my house today right?" Angela looked to me.

"Um yes?" I looked to unsure.

"To get your gift. Jess and Lauren couldn't get you anything since they are still paying back Mrs. Watson."

I nodded. I heard that rumor. Lauren found a credit car in a parking lot and she and Jessica decided to use it. they couldn't return everything they had bought so they are working at her shop to pay off what they owe.

"I got you something but didn't want them to think I was showing them up."

"Thank you Angela you didn't have too."

"I wanted to see you after school."

I looked to Edward he smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday love."

"It's not my birthday and it's not a big deal." I shook my head.

School was longer today a lot of people wished me Happy Birthday as I walked by.

When lunch came I think my cheeks were permanently red-stained and I think I had thank you over 50 times.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Emmett bombed as I walked to our lunch table.

"Sshh" I hushed him. "Its not my birthday today."

Emmett laughed.

You only turn 17 once.

"Oh yeah so how many times have you all supposedly turned 17." I huffed.

Alice laughed. "It's different."

I looked to my food."

"It's embarrassing having everyone looking at you."

"You didn't mind last year." I looked over to Rosalie.

"Um, I did? I mean yeah It's just I don't know." I caught myself.

"Diffrent when you get older you change," Edward said.

"Yes, that's it." I smiled.

"I mean Its like your a different person almost from the girl last year." Alice said."But humans do change. I guess."

I looked at my food nodding.

I didn't know what to say.

I looked to Anna's friends.

They weren't so bad.

Angela was a very nice girls I could really see being friends with her.

Jessica and Lauren were very superficial but from what Anna told me those were her best friends So she was part of those mean popular girls. I ignored them since I go her had they noticed did they care?

I mean girls got boyfriends and ditched their friends all the time.

It wasn't right but when they learn I was never Anna they would understand.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward.

"Ready to go?"

I sighed "No I really am not."

we slowly walked too Biology as we did now.

We walked into class the TV again was there.

I frowned how much could we really need to learn at this point.

I could tell Mr. Banner wasn't happy.

It was been extremely uncomfortable all week as we watched videos about our bodies and then got into complete detail with pictures of STDs, STI's and HIV.

I had closed my eyes and barred my face in my hands.

What could today be what could possibly have him look like that?

soon the bell rang

"We will finish be finishing up on the video from yesterday then I have an essay for you all to write." Mr Banner said as he stood and headed for the old TV that sat on the trolly.

Not soon enough the video was over we still had maybe 20min of class left.

The teacher turned on the lights.

"Here is where your books come must pick a one Sexually Transmitted Disease or Sexually Transmitted Infection to write an essay on. Use what you learned from your book and the video It needs to be five paragraphs. then their are some questions on page 64 in your books to go over what you learned I want it turned in first thing on Monday."

There were groans from everyone.

"Then we will be moving into are Planned Parenthood assignment. This will include learning more about safe sex," some guys laughed. "What happens to a woman body while being pregnant the growth and development of the fetus and of course birth. Then we will go into child care and you then will be given a partner and given a robotic newborn."

given a partner?

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Mr Banner sighed.

"You said given a partner are we not working with the ones next to us?"

"I will be picking partners and I will get more into that next week."

When he finished the bell rang.

Edward and I left.

"This is awful." I sighed.

I thought at most I could of worked with him.


	29. Chapter 29

After school Edward drove me to Angela's.

He said he would drop me off and just drive around the block.

I nodded.

I was glad he knew where Angela lived I had only been here once and I don't think I would of remember how to get here.

I walked up to the door. knocking once.

Angela answered.

"Hey Ang." I smiled brightly.

"Hey, Anna come in."

I followed her into the house and up the stairs.

she let me into her had 2 big bookshelves, a desk with a laptop a printer and in the middle of the room was a queen-size bed. Her walls were a cream color and her floors were hardwood but had a caramel rug on the floor.

"Hey Anna have you been okay?" She asked once she had closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

She looked at me and shrugged.

"You've been off lately I just..." She smiled softly. "I'm always here if you wanted to talk."

I smiled. I really liked Angela.

"I'm okay really thank you."

She reached over to her desk and handed me a box wrapped in silver reflective paper.

I smiled "Thank you."

I opened it.

Inside was a leather belt? It had Anna's name on it. and two books.

"I know your old strap for your camera ripped I found this and had your name put on it. Since you have started to get into the book world I got you these their two of my favorites." I smiled.

Without knowing she had gotten Anna and I gifts.

I wiped at my eyes.

"This is great." I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Thanks, Ang."

I pulled away and laughed.

She smiled at me.

"How are you and Edward?"

"Were great." I smiled widely. "I mean he's amazing and its I don't know how to explain it. He's going to meet my dad this weekend."

"He hasn't met the chief yet wow." She laughed "You nervous?"  
"Yes I mean I meet his family on Monday and it was great his parents are lovely I'm a bit worried Charlie will embarrass me."

She was smiling but frowned at the end.

"It will be fine. I'm sure its what parents do." She laughed. " When Ben meet my parents they weren't too bad my brothers." She laughed.

"Im happy Ben asked you out. I saw the way you looked at him when you sat together in Bio and every day since then it was obvious you both liked each other."

She blushed. "Yeah, I didn't know he felt that way I mean..."

"Its just height who cares. doesn't matter how tall, what color, or how old. You can't help who you fall for." I said.

Her smiled widened. "You know I always thought you and Jacobe would be together I mean you two were close and the way you both were together..." She stopped to look at me.

"Jakes great but he and I are just friends. He has a girlfriend." I said shaking my head.

"He does?"

"Yeah, shes really nice you would like her."

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet her some time he brining her to Jessicas party?"

"Jessicas party?" looking to Angela confused.

"Yes."

"Um, when is that again?"

"Come on her birthday doesn't change just the day of the week it falls on." Angella laughed. "First weekend of October. She wants to do the same thing as last year party night on the beach, You should bring Edward and his family."

I bit my lip.

The Cullens couldn't come to La Push and not that but I wouldn't be going either.

I would be in Arizona then.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"I forgot I'm sorry I...My dad and I are going to Arizona that weekend."

"What? Arizona? Anna, Jessica will flip if you miss her party I mean we plan it together every year you know Lauren won't help."

"I'm sorry I mean Ill help plan it still I just well I meet this girl at Camp and we became really good friends and we made plans that weekend to meet up."

Angela looked at me and shook her head.

"I did forget, I'm sorry. I mean I can see what I can do."

She sighed. "Its Fine Anna."

"you will have to tell Jessica though."

I nodded.

"I better go," I said.

She nodded and I slowly walked downstairs and out the door.

I bit my lip.

I didn't want to upset any of Anna's friends but what could I do? I mean I wasn't Anna I didn't know about her party and Anna is the one that left and won't be back till the end of the month so the real Anna did forget it's her own fault.

I looked up to see Edward holding open the door for me.

His face was stone.

I was confused.

I got into the car.

We drove in silents till he pulled up to my house.

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Arizona?"

"Oh," I said. "It slipped my mind I mean it's not for 2 weeks."

"how long will you be gone?"

I bit my lip.

I didn't know the answer to that. It wasn't up to me it all depended on my parents.

"It depends."

"Depends?" He looked to me his eyes were looking to me with worry and he was a bit angry.

I sighed.

"Well Charlie has work, so depends how much time he can get off I mean there is school as well... but I don't know really."

He nodded.

I reached for his hand.

"I will see you before I leave and I'll call and email if you want I mean ints not goodbye I cant..." I shook my head.

I couldn't be away from him. I won't Ill force, my mom, to come here or Ill stay with dad.

"I promise not to leave you," I said. With that, he kissed me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry I just the thought of you leaving and so far I just got very anxious and..."

I put my hand on his lips. "I know, I'm sorry."

His face became hard.

"You Okay?"

"Better go unless you wanted me to meet your dad now?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I will see you on Sunday. Go home and relax." I smiled.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

I looked to him.

"Be careful on Saturday."

"Ill be fine. I'm just going to the blacks for a barbeque." I looked to his face. "Ill be careful."

He smirked, "I look forward to meeting your dad as your boyfriend."

I got out of the car.

"Yes, it will be interesting," I said. Biting my lip.

I went inside.

I headed for the kitchen to pop the lasagna I had prepared the day before into the oven.

Dad was just a few short minutes behind me once the Lasagna was placed in the oven he opened the door.

"Anna?"

I frowned.

What will he say when I tell him?

Will he be mad?

Will he want to know me?

Im I truly right does mom still love him?

Does he still love her?

I shook my head. I knew the answer to these.

Yes she does as does he.

to the others, Im hoping hes not to mad and I really want a relationship with him.

"Hey kiddo you okay?"

I looked up.

Dad looked worried.

How long did I sit here in my thoughts?

"I'm fine dad." I smiled.

"Okay." He didn't look too sure.

"How was school?"

"It was school. My friends had me wear a crown and birthday banner."

He laughed. "I bet that was fun."

I shrugged.

"Angela got me books and a new strap for the camera," I said.

"That's nice. She got you books?"

"Yes. I can't wait to read them." I was interested to see what Angela was into.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You know I guess this camp was good for you."

"Huh?"

"I love you kiddo but I see you, really grown up over the summer. I haven't gotten one call from any of your teachers. You have been doing your homework and you haven't complained as much as you use too. I know you want a new car and we have been talking bout it. I will make a deal with you. If you can get two good report cards and stay out of trouble till Christmas I'll get you a new car."

I blinked.

"Dad I don't need a new car I love the Truck," I said.

It was a waste of money to buy a new car when the truck worked just fine.

"Anna you hate the truck you've told me multiple times."

I blinked really she hated the truck?

I mean yeah it wasn't new and a bit slow but it had character and I don't know I really liked it.

"Dad I don't need a new car. Maybe we could use the money and do something together."

"Together?"

"Well, maybe we could go on a vacation just a little one you know, their good fishing spots in California we could go Camping or something."

He blinked at me.

I had been looking into things Dad and I could do I wasn't really outdoorsy but after camping outside at camp it won't be too bad plus Cali will be warm and it's close to enough to Arizona and Washington that if I couldn't get my parents together we could meet up.

"You want to go fishing with me?" He asked slowly.

"Well, I mean. I'm turning 17 and I'll be 18 before you know it and then college." I looked to my hands picking at a none resistant hand nail.

I shrugged.

"I thought that we should spend more time together."

"I..." He cleared his throat. I looked up his eyes were a bit misty he looked away.

I smiled.

"I love you dad." I said.

I got up and hugged him.

He laughed.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my daughter."

I froze. I pulled away.

"W-What?"

He laughed again and it had me relax a little.

"Okay Ill look into some vacation time."

I sighed and smiled.

"Okay."

"Go watch the game dinner should be ready in another 30mins or so. I'll do some homework."

He got up went to grab a beer and headed into the living room.

I stared after him while biting my lip nervously.

I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know it's me and I wish I wasn't so scared.


	30. Chapter 30

Saturday I woke up feeling a bit disappointed that I wasn't going to see Edward today.

I got up and did my normal routine.

Once I was shower and changed I got a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Dad walked in.

He smiled.

"Happy Birthday Anna."

I smiled softly.

"Thanks Dad."

"Here."

I took the birthday bag from him.

I sat on my bed and looked to see inside.

Inside was a blank crap book and a new Wuthering Heights book.

I froze.

I looked to the book and to my dad.

"I saw the copy you had it looked pretty worn." He shrugged.

"I got it second hand I love it Ive reading quite a few times now." I smiled.

I got up and throw my hands around him.

My mom knew I loved books, yes but she always got me mystery, or adventure books all my classics and trashy romances I always got at yard sales and second-hand stores. I have never got a new book before. I never would of spent the money on it.

"Thank you." I had tears in my eyes that I tried not to let fall.

"Well, your welcome." He chocked and laughed.

I pulled away.

He was blushing.

I smiled widely.

"Come on I'll start breakfast," I said.

"It's your day I can make eggs or we could go out?"

"I like cooking." I smiled. "It'll be light have to save room for later." I laughed.

Jake had let me know that everyone brings a dish or food to Quileute Barbeques and its a big thing.

I don't like being the center of attention but Jake assured me that though the party was for me well Anna that it was more of an excuse to have a party and none world make a big deal till cake time.

After Breakfast Dad and I sat and talked.

He wasn't really talkative like me.

I tried to get him to talk more though.

Asking him questions ones I was hoping Anna hadn't asked him before by the way he didn't question me on to much and didn't give me any wired looks when I asked I was doing okay.

I asked him why he became a cop? Asking if that's what he always wanted to do? If he could do anything or go anywhere what would it be where would you go?

It was fun getting to know my dad.

"Anna I know we didn't really talk about it but..." He looked off to the tv that was on for just noise in the background.

"I don't mind if your going out with Jake he's a good kid. Their just needs to be some ground rules."

I froze oh gods I forgot dad thinks Jacob is my boyfriend.

I shook my head the was anna's boyfriend so technically since he thinks Im Anna.

The thoughts made my head hurts.

"No dad."

I bit my lip how do I do this.

I can't have him thinking I'm dating Jacob, cause when I go out with Edward and introduce him well that will be awkward.

"He's seeing someone else." I said slowly.

"What?" His face looked sad and he had a deep frown. "You broke up?"

"No I mean." I shook my head.

"Jacobs great he's my best friend he's funny and kind but theirs no." I waved my hands around. "You know chemistry I don't feel attracted to him." I blushed and looked to my hands. "He doesn't feel that way for me either," I said.

"Oh." He said. "Well, you don't need to worry about guys now anyway."

I bit my lip unsure It would be better if I said it now wouldn't it, I mean like ripping a banded.

"Well, I'm kinda seeing someone too," I said slowly. "I I also made plans to see him tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? He's a bit old for you." His face stern and mouth set in a hard line.

"We are in the same grade," I said. I smirked if only he knew how much older he was.

"Which one is he?"

"The youngest he had reddish-brown hair."

Dad frowned."Ill have to meet him. Have a little talk."

I groaned.

"Please don't embarrass me I dad I really like him." I pleaded with him.

He humbled.

I frowned this won't be good.

"We should head out," I said as I looked at the clock.

it was half passed 11.

We were taking Charlies Cruizer. It was a bit unsettling sitting in a police car and nothing like a cop can slow traffic not that there was much in Forks.

Pulling up to The Black's house.

There were balloons and streamers of all colors thrown around the house.

I smirked there was even some toilet paper thrown in.

It looked like someone vandalized the house.

Jacob ran out.

"Hey!"

I got out of the cruiser.

"Hey Jake!" I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Come on birthday girl everyone is waiting." He set me down and looked to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie."

"Jake." he nodded.

With that, Jacob took my hand and pulled me to the back yard.

I could smell food and fire in the air.

In the back year, there were a few people I've seen on Anna's walls from pictures.

They treated me with smiles and birthday wishes of course calling me Anna.

I smiled and waved.

Jake pulled me off to the side with Quil and Embry.

"Happy birthday Bella." They said together and hugged me.

I smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"How are things with your creepy boyfriend?" Embry smirked.

I looked at Jake.

"They're my best friends." He shrugged.

I shook my head.

"He's not creepy he's great as is his family. Im going to their house tomorrow they want to have a small party."

"Have you told them who you are?"

I bit my lip." I looked to the ground as I kicked up dirt.

"Well no."

"Sweet so still top secret. also secret we don't tell anyone about Bells bloodthirsty boyfriend." Quil said as he folded his arms. "I thought my story was scary."

I laughed uncomfortably. They think its a story its okay just breathe.

"It was but come on." I looked to them with the best duh look I could "They come to school every day and their dad is a doctor."

"Yeah, I mean a vamp doctor." Jacob laughed

"Its a cover to get blood," Quil smirked

"You said they drank animals," I stated.

He shrugged.

"It's really stupid, isn't it? Like any of its real, I mean werewolves, vampires, and witches." Embry laughed

"Oh My." I gasped out between laughs then we all started to laugh hard.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Hey, Seth nothin man just chatting."

Seth's smile fell a little. Had to be from the dismissal of not telling him.

He had sandy blond hair and piercing deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Anna Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Seth." I smiled

"Leah wanted to come but she couldn't." He said as he looked over to a table where three huge young Quilet sat they were shirtless and eating plates pilled of food. Besides the man that looked to be a bit older sat a young woman with long black hair. she smiled at the man and when she turned I froze in shock.

Th right side of her face from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin and ran three scars that took up her whole side.

"Yeah That's okay," I said slowly still in shock.

"Seth I got Your Plate!" I looked to a woman that had the same hair as Seth and a bright smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Seth yelled back. "I'm going to eat before all the foods gone."

"Yeah we are behind you," Embry said and with that Quil and Embry headed over to everyone that was getting food.

"So that was Seth Clearwater Harry's son," Jacobe said.

"And them," I said as I shot a look to the table.

Jacobs lip set in a hard line.

"That's Sam and his lapdogs."

"Lapdogs?"

"Yeah they call themselves the protectors or some shit." He huffed. He looked upset.

"Sam is the one with his arm around the girl, then Paul he's the one to the left he's a hot head always glaring just mad all the time, and Jared."

"You mentioned Jared before." I nodded remembering.

"Yeah."

"So what they just hang around and watch for people doing things they shouldn't," I asked

"No it's weird my dad and all the elders look to them they think he's great. I don't think so he's a real jerk."

"How so?"

"Well Leah for one."

"Leah?"

"Sam and Leah use to be together they were inseparable in love hell we all thought they would get married then one day he disappeared for days and ignored Leah then when he did come back he meets Leah Cousin Emily." Jacob jerked his head toward them.

"That's Leah's Cousin." I looked on wide eyes."

"well second cousin but they were very close. Just seemed out of nowhere Sam was with her. Then, Paul, he disappeared then started hanging out with Sam, then the same with Jared he missed school came back stopped hanging with everyone but Sam well beside Kim he never notices her before he was always with her. She couldn't come through as she had family in town."

I nodded. "Um so Emily she..." I trailed off.

"She was attacked by a bear is what they said."

"Its um..." Again I didn't really want to say anything.

"Because of Dr. Cullen being at the hospital they wouldn't take her to a hospital they took her to one of the elder's homes that uses natural medicines and his granddaughter is a registered nurse."

"That's awful just because Dr. Cullen works their they wouldn't take her there to get help." I shook my head.

Dr. Cullen would never have done anything to hurt her. Im sure if they had come in he would have even let another doctor look at her or left.

"So I got something for you." I looked to Jake as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't have to."

"Its not much I made it." He shrugged then reached in his pocket. "You said you didn't like this kind of thing so I also didn't wrap yours."

He held out his palm and in his hand was a silver charm bracelet with a wooden wolf and book charm. I smiled.

"You made this?"

"The charms yes." He shrugged.

"Jacob this is so cool."

"Yeah? Yeah well I knew you liked to read so the book and the wolf well it represents me I carved a Quileute symbol for friendship in it. I made Anna something kind of similar."

"Oh what did you do for her?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Its in my room wrapped up I made her a wolf too but I carved a heart where its heart is, I know cheeses and I carved her a camera."

I smiled.

"She is going to love it as much as I love mine. Thank you." I healed out my hand to take the bracelet but he just took both sides of it and hooked it on to my wrist.

The rest of the Bar B Que was nice.

I relaxed and talked to Jacob and the Guys they really were a lot of fun.

Anna got some tops and new sweaters.

Quil and Embry got me some new CD's.

"Jake said you like music."

"Thank you." I smiled. I haven't tried these two so it was something new to try.

"I can't wait till Anna gets back and we can all hang out," Quil said.

"Yeah and we can call you Bella also we can get at everyone for not noticing that you weren't here I mean come on how dense is the Cheif." Embry shook his head.

"I'm doing okay and its not that he doesn't notice I think its that instinct that you ignore what doesn't make sense I mean if he knew for a moment that Anna and I would have met and switched he would guess but since I look like Anna, talk like her, I am her, and all the different things that I do are just me growing up." I shrugged.

"I m looking forward to being me again though." I smiled. I looked to my hands. "I I worried how Edward will take it."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm anna so." I bit my lip as I filed with my fingers.

"Listen when you talk to him do you pretend to be Anna as in when he asks something do you us a Bella answer or and Anna answer."

"I mean I answer as me but he doesn't know the truth about my childhood or back round. That I'm a complete klutz."

"A klutz?"

I nodded and blush.

"I have almost every none mager bone in my body, I have also traveled."

"You have broken bones cool Anna broke her Arm ones she tripped down the stairs when she was younger."

"I tripped a lot."

"You'll be fine Bella I'm sure he will love the real you and if he doesn't it's his lost," Jacob said as he put an arm around me.

"Yeah and if you need a shoulder Im here," Embry said.

"And Ill be here when your ready to date again." Quil wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Jacob let me go and hit him.

"Its Annas sister show respect."

"I have respect."

"You no getting with someone that looks like my girlfriend."

"Okay okay." Quil he said lifting his hands in surrender.

I laughed.

I really liked my sister's friend.

My Friends.

I wonder what Anna is up too? Why would she ever want to leave this place and everyone?

* * *

**ANNA POV**

"Bella sweety you okay?"

I looked at my mom with a big smile.

"yeah this is incredible I can't believe it I got so many good shots," I said as I held up the camera.

Bella's camera might not be as good as mine but I could always do some photoshop work with the photos later.

"That's great baby. I also got good lighting on this painting It was the best idea to wait till afternoon instead of this morning early." She nodded.

I smirked. We would of gotten hear before sunrise if we hadn't stayed up all night and forgot to set the alarm.

But the lighting for this time of dad was great.

I reached into the bag for some water.

My feet were killing me.

I had so many blisters but It was worth it.

"I looked over to mom.

This was the best.

I walked over to her slowly trying not to wince too much or move the shoes on my heels.

Moms painting was beautiful.

"Wow, mom it's amazing the shading, oh oh, and the way you emphasized the flowers and their color over here. it really makes the observe look at the whole things with the light pits of color here and there."

"Oh baby that's what I was going for you really see it." She looked over to me.

"Of course."

"I'm so happy, I can't believe that we are here oh and look you did all that hiking and you are fine. I mean my feet hurt and are blistered but you didn't fall or trip once."

"My feet hurt." I laughed.

"I got so many good mental pictures and you took so many real ones I think we should go back to the hotel and do a spa day."

'Oh yes."

Mom moved and wince. "Maybe a couple days of relaxing with our feet up."

"Mother daughter spa day and relaxing by the pool."

"Oh yes that sounds good." Mom laughed

I smiled.

* * *

**At the hotel spa**

"Bella, are you really okay baby? I mean you haven't picked up a book since we got here I know I've dragged you around but I never minded if you wanted to sit and read."

I stopped and thought about what to say. Dang, I forgot to pack a book.

Biting my lip I thought a bit then it came to me.

"Oh, mom I was so busy packing what we needed an make sure things were taken care of at home that I forgot to pack a book. That's why I've been focusing on things like taking pictures and talking to you Its to keep me busy." I said.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. we can stop and find a book store. With everything we got here, we can move on to somewhere else. I thought a month was to short but I got more done then I thought I had so much inspiration." She smiled.

"Its been great mom." I smiled.

"Yes, it has."

"Hey mom, I was thinking."

"Yes, baby?"

"Well about my Dad," I said as I looked to her.

even with the steam, I could see her face fell.

"I mean Um how did you meet?"

She looked to the pile of hot rocks.

"I thought gran had told you all this."

"Well yeah but, I just thought..." I trailed off.

It really hurt mom to talk about almost as much as it hurt my dad but he still talked about her to me.

"We met in high school. He was well he was a real loner." She sighed. "He was shy and kept to himself I didn't really notice him much not till a party at the Beach."

"A party?"

"Yeah just some get together before the new school year. Your Dad and his friends mainly his best friend Billy they were roughhousing and playing around." She smiled "He was laughing smiling and it made his whole face light up it was so different from the way he was at school. I just felt drawn to him I guess." She shrugged.

"My friends and I hung out with him and his friends and your dad was talking about how he couldn't wait to go to college he wanted to go to California and just get away from the responsibility of life and with his parents."

Dad? My dad wanted to leave Forks?

I listened as she told a story about a boy that was nothing like the father I knew.

She explained how her friends left her there at the party to go off with some guys and how dad offered her a ride and his jacket when she got cold. she talked about how she started to hang out with him more and how one thing lead to another. Soon they were inseparable she talked about how then my dad's parents, my grandparents got sick and dad had to stay longer in Forks to take care of them instead of going to college he had been working at the local jail just answering phones and checking people in. He and mom got closer and then she found out she was pregnant.

"Mom you should of known to use protection." I laughed.

"I know it just happened. I don't regret it I got you." She smiled at me.

"your father asked me to marry him and I said yes, it was a quick wedding we took off to a courthouse in the nearest city stayed a night in a hotel their it was nice to get away from our home town for a while. It was great I helped with your grandparents and we were putting money away for when we could go one are own. Your grandmother passed first it hit your father hard and a week later your grandfather." Mom shook her head.

"We didn't know that they had a lot of dept and the house wasn't even paid off. All are saved and the life insurance went into paying off the home and the dept. We had to start over your dad decided to go into the academy it pays more to be a cop. I did little things babysitting and working at daycares. It was a lot with taking care of babies and working."

I smiled. "Babies?" I caught her she said, Babies.

Mom froze and looked to me.

"Yes um your fathers best friend Bill he had kids, twin girls, I helped with them his wife Sarah she was pregnant and it was a rough pregnancy." Mom nodded as she looked away.

"I had made jars labeled for things like one for date night, food, one to put away for us to leave that place. It seemed we always had to borrow from it. Soon it all became too much and your father and I, we had grown apart and he found someone else." Moms voice creaked.

"Found someone else?" What is she talking about? My dad cheated!? No way!

"Your father and I had grown apart I wanted out of that town I wanted to travel and he seemed to just accept that we weren't going to leave he had given up on the dream we had the dream of me." She trailed off.

I blinked I looked to mom unsure.

What?

I don't understand I know dad loves her I know he never stopped there is no way I just could not believe he would...

Or did her?

She was home with two babies two little newborns babies are hard but taking care of two and mom said his parents died and then a new job could my dad have found someone else to comfort him?

I couldn't picture it yet.

Man were jerks and did stupid dumb shit...

"Was my dad the one to blame?


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up to the fire alarm beeping.

I fell out of bed getting tangled in the sheets.

"Ow." I hissed.

I got loose and made my way downstairs there was smoke and a horrible burnt smell.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Its okay!" he yelled and I heard him cuss.

I walked into the kitchen to find him over the sink with it on and smoke coming in waves I got closer to see what he had and when I did I started laughing.

"Dad you killed the toaster." I laughed.

The silver toaster was now black and charred.

It did smell like fire and burnt toast.

"You know it has a knob on it and it was set so tell me how you set the toaster on fire?"

Before he could answer I got another burnt smell hit my senses.

he must of smelt it too.

"Damn it." He hissed as he went to the stover and took the pan off the burner.

"I was trying to make you a birthday Breakfast."

I shook my head.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. I see both him and mom were helpless in the kitchen.

Well mom didn't burn water like dad could at least but she liked to just through things together that didn't work.

I had gotten her a cookbook to help her get some unique recipes that are good.

She doesn't do too badly.

"The thought was nice. Why don't you open the windows to air the place out and I'll see what I can whip up." I smiled at him.

"Why don't I take you to breakfast?"

I bit my lip.

"We don't have to there is food here."

He looked to me. "It's your Birthday come on go get dressed."

I nodded."Okay."

I headed upstairs I grabbed jeans and a blue blouse.

then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once out dressed and put on my sister's mascara and eyeliner just for a little something I headed down the stairs to get my jacket.

Charlie was already at the door waiting.

"Come on Kido."

I smiled.

we got into the cruiser.

"So do you feel older?"

I laughed."No"

"You seem older I think."

"You think?"

"You've grown up its good Anna I'm happy you have taken on more responsibility on your own I well I was worried for you but with you doing better in school and you doing your homework."

"Thanks dad yeah I just realized that school was important for what I want to do." I nodded.

I wasn't really sure what Anna wanted to do with her life but more like she wanted to graduate to go to a college out of state she would need a lot more than just the schoolwork I was doing. I could look into some more classes for her to get more credits and maybe get her to do some community service hours somewhere to help.

We got to dads favorite place a diner in town.

We walked in and took a booth.

The waitress Amy with short blonde hair and a bright smile took my order of strawberry pancakes and dads of buttermilk pancakes and sausage.

"So you are going to this boy Edmunds house?"

"Edward dad. Yes his sister Alice likes to throw parties when she learned it was my birthday she asked if Id come over I caved."

"I'm sure she really twisted your arm." Dad laughed.

I bit my lip and looked to my plate of pancakes. If only he knew.

"Alice is great we get along and his brother Emmett that's the big one is a lot of laughs."

"What about the other two the Hales I believe?"

"Jasper is shy but he's nice and very calming, his sister Rosalie." I thought for a minute "She's very headstrong and she loves working on cars."

"Working on cars?"

I laughed. "I know what she looks like but she loves cars and she likes mechanics its a hobby of hers she just doesn't tell anyone. she actually picks out the cars they all have and does the maintenance on them all."

Dad nodded but looked unsure.

I smirked I was in shock over it too.

The Beautiful Rosalie Hale, that looked like she walked right off a runway a grease monkey.

Dad and I talked more and eat are breakfast.

I was nervous with him meeting Edward.

Mainly cause he kept saying his name wrong though I was positive he was doing it on purpose.

We left the diner and I was getting anxious I had to get home shower and find nothing to wear I should of asked what kind of party it was.

Did I wear casual jeans and top?

Is it more of a skirt and blouse kind of thing?

should I do makeup and hair.

I bit my lip.

I wasn't really one to get all dressed up but I wanted to look good for Edward and them.

I mean it was a party.

Once we got to the house I shot out of the car.

"Anna wheres the fire?"

I laughed. I turned to look at him with one hand on the door.

"Bad choice of words. Where are you going?" He said sheepishly.

"I need to shower and get ready."

He laughed. "Yes okay, better hurry you only have 3 hours."

I huffed as I headed for Anna's room to find something to wear.

I was shocked to see a blue box with a black ribbon on it.

I walked slowly to the bed.

there was a card that was tucked in the ribbon.

"Bella was elegantly scripted on the front of the envelope.

I opened it.

**'Wear this put your hair in a half-up down due, light make up no blush, use the strawberry shampoo and no perfume.**

**Happy Birthday **

**Alice'**

I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you, Alice."

I opened the box carefully to see a lovely blue a-line dress, knee-length sleeveless and it had black lace outer layer over it to make it pope out.

I loved it and Anna had black flats that would go with it.

I showered and followed Alices instructions.

Before I knew it there was a knock on the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry I wanted ro post yesterday and even post more chapters but because the site went down and now my wifi isn't working I sadly could only post this I will try to get it working and post some I. Sorry Chapters this weekend.

* * *

Bpov

As fast as I could without falling or tripping I got down the stairs.

Dad was waiting at the bottom for me he smirked to me as he puffed out his chest.

'Dad please hes important." I pleaded.

He shook his head then draw a halo with his finger above his head.

I smiled weakly and went to answer the door.

I opened it to see Edward and his butterscotch eyes bright with mirth.

All the air within me rushed out as I gazed at him.

I feel like I hadn't seen him in weeks instead of a day and He was in dark jeans and a blue collared button down.

I smiled that his top matched my dress.

"Hello." I blinked I didn't know how long at stood stating at him before my dad inturubed my gawking.

"Hello Cheif Swan." Edward smiled looking over my shoulder and offered his hand.

I moved a bit closer to the door frame so my dad could grasp his hand.

"Hello Edward." I sighed in relief when My dad said his name right.

"Well are you going to let the boy in Anna?" Dad said once he let go of Edwards hand I nodded and walked backwards into the house.

"Um c-come in Edward." I said slowly.

This was so nerve wreking my dad my dad that I have known for almost 2 months was meeting my...

Boyfriend I don't think is the right word.

The man I love, my heart my soul, my everything, I knew though I couldnt tell dad that but it was still scary what if he didn't like him.

I didn't want to disappoint my father not know not after just finding him and I had already done that by saying I wasn't with Jake.

I bit my lip.

"So you are taking Anna to your home for a party?"

"My sister and my Mother have set it all just my family and I small to celebrate her day." Edwards's velvet voice and smooth.

I smiled he was laying on the charm to my dad.

He was a cheat but at least it will work.

Dad hummed and nodded.

"Have her back no later than 10 o'clock."

"Dad." I huffed.

"Fine 11 but its a school night."

"Of course Sir she will be back on time."

"Non of the sir stuff its Charlie." He said then laughed "Okay go you kids have fun."

I smiled and then looked to dad she smiled he liked him yes he liked him.

"Shall we, Also as its your Birthday I believe you requested to drive."

I smiled. "Yes."

I was happy to drive. The one thing that scared me about Edward was his driving it was terrifying. I always ask to drive and hes never said yes so today I was very excited.

I went to get my key from the hook.

"Your taking the truck?"

"Of course we always take Edwards car. He loves that thing so I cant drive it."

"I never said you couldnt drive my car." He said.

I shrugged.

I kissed my dads cheek.

"Bye daddy." I said then took Edwards hand and went out the door.

Edward chuckled.

He opened the driver door for me.

"Hello Love."

"Hi." I said as I looked into his eyes expectedly.

"Your dad is still watching." He said.

I nodded and got into the car a bit disappointed I wanted a hello kiss.

He closed my door and slowly walking around the front to get to the passengers side door.

I smirked.

"That went well." I sighed out in relief.

"Yes your dads mind was a bit closed off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as I hear nothing from you I could hear bits of his and pictures like an old radio like the one in you truck here losing signal its in and out. But I saw flashes of you as a baby and child."

I frowned. they were images of Anna not me.

"Oh. Also don't diss the truck I love this truck" I said not sure what else to say.

"Why? wouldn't you like something a bit newer?"

"No thanks."

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said.

I smiled.

"I really hope you didn't go through to much trouble I mean really Edward I don't need anything." I said for the hundred time since Alice had mented she was throughing a party.

"Its your birthday. Bella just smile okay My family is all very excited."

"Excited?"

"Yes they love parties especially Alice and Emmett they are very excited."

I nodded. Alice was a tornado she had dressed me and she dresses all the Cullens I'm sure she loved she got to dress them all up for this event and Emmett the goofball was excited to watch me blush trip and play some games I'm sure.

"When you say Everyone though." I looked to the road instead of him which was hard but I needed to focus on the road.

"Rosalie." I breathed out.

"Everyone Bella." He said but I saw the tightness of his jaw.

I knew Rosalie Edward sister didn't like me to much.

I had asked him and he said she was just worried about his relationship with me. Alice said she was jealous.

She didn't really go out of her way to show she disliked me she just didn't really talk to me or acknowledge me.

When Edward pointed out the hidden long driveway that was surrounded by trees, I gasped at all the light blue and lavender ribbons wrapped around the trees that lined the drive.

"Alice had Jasper and Emmett go all out."

"She didn't have to do all this for me. Just Jasper and Emmett?" I smirked

"They couldn't help set up the house Alice's words they are completely colored blind and have no taste."

"Thats a bit harsh I mean Jasper is her husband he has to have some good taste." Then I laughed. "Or I guess not, if Alice is always right."

Edward Laughed.

I smirked I now they heard as I could hear a boom of a laugh that scared the birds around.

When Edward parked the car outside the house I could see Alice standing there with her arms crossed.

Jasper was smirking from behind her.

Edward was opening my door.

"Its beautiful guys Thank you." I said in a normal voice knowing they could all hear me.

"Bella you haven't scene inside yet." Alice said. "Because its your Birthday I will let your comment slid."

"My comment." I said tilting my head to the side. I was a bad liar though I wasn't trying to really lie.

"You know what I mean." She huffed.

"I thought I was only talking about your comments." I said l smirking to Edward.

A coming laugh came again and this time a flash of white came with it.

Emmett was now in front of me and Edward growled a bit.

"Bella you are so much fun." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Emmy." I said.

He laughed and patted my head.

it was quick cause he looked to Edward.

I looked to Edward as well he was glaring at Emmett.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh come on Bella do be like Eddie here."

"Dont call me Eddie." Edward growled.

"Hey this is a party come on Bella."

Alice said as she appeared beside me.

"Alice." Edward sighed.

"Edward its fine I want you to be yourself this is your home." I said looking over my should at him as Alice dragged me away.

"Emmett whatever your thinking forget it okay." I said then looked to Alice.

"You know I was kidding right." I said to her now thinking what she could do to get back at me for my comment.

"Oh yeah well I'm hurt and I will need a girls spa day to make me feel better."

"Spa day?"

"Yes we will paint are nails and wear face mask watch chick flicks it will be fun."

"Well if Esme and Rosalie agree okay." Alice looked to me then squealed.

"Oh yes we can kick the boys out for the weekend Bella we will have so much fun."

"I thought you said day?" I frowned

"But a girls weekend will be so much better."

"You should of saw that coming Bella we all did."I heard Emmett say as a flash of white passed me heading into the house.

I looked up to see that Jasper wasn't at the door anymore and Edward walked up beside me.

Alice let go of my hand as she stood my the door.

"Edward took my hand and raised it to his mouth for a kiss.

I saw him smile than frown as he looked at my wrist.

"Okay Bella. You ready?" I looked to slice as she smiled.

I smiled at her energy was catching.

I nodded and she opened the door

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

I laughed as they spoke I heard Emmett the loudest and Rosalie swatted him as he through his hands up it almost hitting her.

"Thank you all." I said as Edward lead me inside.

There was light blue and Lavender everywhere.

streamers and ribbons.

A table that held silver-wrapped gifts had a light blue table cloth and lavender napkins and plats and their sat a cake it was three tire the bottom teir was white then the next was lavender athen the last blue. it had golden lace desinged that I noticed matched the lace on my dress. It was so Alice I laughed.

"Alice their is now whay I could eat that whole cake."

"Its okay Bella."

I shook my head suck a waste "Yeah you all going to have some then." I smirked as I saw Jasper,and emmett flinch Alice and Rosalie held grimses, Carlisle and Esme just smiled politely not changing their face expression it must come from years of practice.

I laughed. "Your faces. I'm kidding come on. its a party lighten up."

"That wasn't funny Bella that stuff tastes grows." Emmett wined.

"It was funny." I said as I looked to every one.

"Thank you and this is all really Beautiful."

"You really like it I see that you seemed to always lean toward these colors in your wardroab and thought you would like it."

"I love it Alice."I said. "I love the dress as well thank you." I said and I went to hug her.

My sister had a lot of colors and clothes but I did stick to blue and purple it just gives me more color to look at as eery thing in this town was so green and dull laking color.

I also just couldn't see myself wearing red, bright neon colors or gree and brown as brown was just to much with my brown hair and eyes and wearing green in a town that was covered with green i didnt think it was needed.

I looked to what everyone was wearing now.

Edwards brothers wore matching dark jeans and their tops matched their wives dresses the diffrents with edward was his brothers wore black silk vests.

Alice was in a green short skater dress that had was strapless sweat heart neck line. it had a some black tull coming from underneath the skirt bottom that helped it look more full.

Rosalie was in a crimson spghatti form-hugging dress that looked like it was a second skin.

Carlisle was in black dress slacks and a chanpaine colored botton down and Esme was in an a line short sleaved changpain dress with a black stripe down the middle.

"Your welcome Bella." Alice said.

"Come on lets start with presents."

I shook my head.

"They usuallt do that last Alice." I smirked.

"But You need to open then now." She pouted.

I laughed. "Okay Alice."

"Mine first." Emmett said.

I bit my lip and looked to Alice.

"He would do anything to really emmbarres me on my birthday right? I mean no jokes right."

"Hey !" I looked to Emmett as he grinned " I would but I promised Esme she said I wasnt aloud to prank you today."

I looked to Emse greatful.

She smiled solftly.

"This is really from us all Jasper,Rosie and I" Emmett smirked as he handed me a silver wraped box it was a bit big but very light.

"I did say I that you didnt have to get me anything." I said

"We didnt listen." Alice said in a singsong voice.

I slowly towor the wrapping off then opened the box inside and looked on in the empty box.

"Thanks." I sighed It was a joke.

"Jasper and Emmett chuckled and I saw Roslie crack a smile.

"Its a new streo for your tuck we instailed it while you were talking to Alice.

I looked up in shock then it dawned on me.

"You did let me drive for my birthday, You wanted the truck to be here."

Edward smirked "Giulty, Ill let you drive the volvo some time to school."

I shook my head.

I smiled "Thank you, Jasper, Roslaie Emmett. Its perfect."

"Oh and now mine."

"The dress Alice." I said looking to my dress.

"Bella Im your best frined I can't just give you one present."

she took the box from my hands and replaced it with a regtangler box.

I looked to her then the box and lifted the lid when she just beamed at me.

I just looked at the saphire tear drop earings.

"Alice." I breathed.

"I knew you would like them they will match the dress and put the look together." I smiled.

I laughed so Alice to give me somthing I must put on right now.

"Thank you."

"Well put them on." She insteaded.

I laughed and shook my head as I did what I was told.

"Carlisle and Esme are next."

"Theirs more?" I looked to Edward.

He came to squeeze my shoulder to calm me and I felt a calming wave.

I looked to jasper he smirked at me. I nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled.

Esme and him stepped forward.

she handed me an emvolpe.

I smiled.

I looked to the evlope and when I was going to rip it open it was out of my hand.

I looked up to Edward shocked as he looked to Alice.

I looked to Alice and she had a clouded look.

"What are you seeing?"

"Ill open this for you." Edward said then looked to Jasper with narrowed eyes.

I looked on confused.

I was handed a car.

It had a picture of the desert on the front I smiled it looked like home.

I opened the card to see two tickets.

I lifted them to read.

"Tickets to Arizon?"

"Edward let us know you had a friend there you wanted to see so we thought we could get you and your father the tickets, it would be nice for you to go and visit her."

I blinked.

I through my arms around Esme.

They didn't know that it wasn't a friend they didn't know that I was Bella and These tickets would take me home but she got them they got them thinking that I could go and spend time with a friend that I missed.

I was worried how I would talk dad into let me get tickets to Arizona or if when they told me they were back that it would take forever to book a plane but this this solved that.

"Thank you." I said.

Esme hugged me squeezing a bit it felt so good.

I laughed and pulled away as I wiped at my eyes.

I looked at Carlisle.

"It was thoughtful of you."

"Of course Bella we are happy you like your gift." He smiled brightly as he put an arm around Esme.

Esme's heart-shaped face held a dazzling smile and her eyes were filled with joy.

"Finally we have Edwards gift." Alice clapped.

I looked to Edward.

"You promised." I huffed.

He smirked."Yet you love the present you got and I didn't spend a dime."

I looked to him in question and handed me a think square packet.

I opened it and inside was a CD case I opened it to see a plan silver CD

"I recorded me playing."

I looked up.

"Is..."

"Your Lulaby is the fist song." He smirked.

I looked to the CD in awe I couldnt wait to hear it.

I could play it and hear it when ever I wanted.

I touched it softly and I didn't know I had tears falling till edward wiped them off my cheeks.

I smiled.

"Okay its a party lets stop crying even happy tears." Alice chimmbed in reminding me everyone was their.

I blushed.

"Yes lets get the party started. so spin the bottle anyone."

"No" Everyone said at once.

"Awe."

I laughed.

I enjoyed the party the boys moved the furniture and made a dance floor I was worried but dancing with Edward then Carlisle was easy I didn't step on their toes and didn't hurt myself.

Emmett got a pinata and the other cullens were more inclined to it when I had informed them I'd never had one and didn't have any friends as a child to go to a party with one.

it was kind of fun tho I did hit my head once with the stick and almost hit Alice which Emmett enjoyed.

we played twister and I fell once I started.

yet it was a lot of fun.

The Cake was amazing I will not say how many slices I had as It is shameful to have more then three.

Too soon in it was time to go.

"here Bella, Some cake for you and some for charlie." Esmes handed me a contaner.

I smiled.

"I had a great time thank you. All of you." I said grateful as I looked ro everyone as they haved bye to me.

Edward packed my things into my truck and I got into the pasenger side

looking to my Shiney new stereo.

My smiled widened if possible.

"did you have fun?" Edward asked as we pulled onto the street.

"Lots this was the best Birthday ever."

It was true. This was my best birthday ever with the guys at La Push yesterday and The Cullens today.

I really loved Forks.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day I got up happily.

Edward was in the kitchen when I walked downstairs.

"I made you eggs and toast." I looked to the plate on the kitchen table.

I smiled." You didnt have too."

"I wanted to."

"Thank you."

He smiled then looked to the eggs unsure, "Don't thank me yet it might be awful."

I laughed.

I sat down and looked at the toast.

"Toast is buttered and not burnt so you did fine there."

I to my fork and knife and cut a piece of the egg off and took a bit.

"Not to wet you put salt and pepper plus it's not too salty or too much pepper so it's perfect." I smiled at him.

I then cut slits into the yoks and dunked my toast into the yummy orangy goo.

"You also didnt break the yok. Thank you." I hummed around my yoked toast.

I looked at him his nose was wrinkled

"So it tastes good?"

"It's great." I complimented.

He smirked as he looked at me.

When I was finished eating Edward and I headed out.

Once we got to school I waved at the other Cullens as Edward helped me out of the Volvo.

"Hey, Bella." Alice waved.

"Hello, Alice."

"I was just telling everyone that a big storm was coming on Friday. Bella, would you like to play Baseball with us?"

"You play Baseball?"

"It's an American pastime." Edward smirks." You won't be playing though."

"Right. Um if a storm is coming why would you choose then to play?" I asked

"You'll see." Alice said in sing-song voice."Dress warm but you won't need a raincoat it will be dry." Then she skipped off.

I smiled and shook my head.

"It'll be fun." Edward smiled.

he walked me to my classes as are usual now.

I talked to Jessica in Trig just about the party at La Push and I explained that I couldn't go with her and everyone to the movies Friday now that I had made plans with the Cullens. I said I was going to be with Edward and his family for a game night.

"Like I don't know how you did it Anna I mean he turned you down flat before and now it's like you two are inseparable," Jessica said eyeing me.

"Um, I don't know," I said slowly turned me down flat.

Had my sister asked him out?

Why hadn't he brought it up to me?

"I mean I guess you're a bit prettier you grow a bit maybe in the boobs but it's not that noticeable you grow in the hips too though." I narrowed my eyes.

I looked at my hips I wasn't that big I mean it wasn't bad.

I couldn't wear my sister's bras but it wasn't because of the cup it was of band size she was a 34 and I was 36 but the cup size was the same.

I bit my lip it wasn't that noticeable I mean it must be if she pointed it out.

I mean since I got here I was eating a little more meat and even pizza and heartier meals eating with dad and the guys at La Push then the times I had to take out at the Cullens.

I needed to cut back I guess.

Did Edward notice I mean he must with his good eyes why hadn't he said?

I mean I know my sisters' jeans were just fitting be for they were comfortable.

I spent all of the class thinking I ignored Jessica.

When class ended I looked to Edward.

"LOve are you ok?"

I nodded. "Fine."

we Entered the lunchroom and I grabbed just water.

"Bella aren't you hungry?"

"No, I had breakfast still full."

He looked to me unsure.

I paid for the water and went to sit with his family.

I was still lost in my thoughts.

"They have curly fries today you love those," Alice said as she pushed her plate to me.

I just looked at them.

The fries smelled good and I wanted them but no no I couldn't.

Jessica's words just rang in my ears. You grow in the hips.

"I'm not hungry."

I took a sip on my water.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked.

I looked up to him and I remembered then he could tell I was lying.

I nodded.

I tried to control my emotions thinking about Edward and me in his meadow it would help calm me.

"Love?"

I looked to Edward as he sat down with a plate of food.

"I said I wasn't hungry," I said as I looked to him and his plat upset.

"You did bt Jasper said otherwise."

"You can fell hunger?"

"Its a feeling so yes."

I looked to him and then to the plate.

"I've been eating a lot of junk and stuff that I'm not used to and Well you can tell Look at my hips," I said pointing to my hips.

"Love your beautiful. Your perfect for your age height and age you were a bit underweight before."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you have purposely been trying to fatten me up."

"No of course not. Bella your fine don't listen to Jessica shes just jealous."

"Yeah well, she did say something interesting if you turned me down before why are we dating now?"

"Well um." He looked to me with a worried look.

"Is Jessica right, is it cause my boobs look bigger?"

"What no I I I'm not looking at your chest." he started out.

"Why not are they to small?"

"What I I mean..." He looked bewildered and was now staring at my chest.

"Stop looking at them." I hissed and crossed my arms.

Emmett was chuckling.

Alice was looking on wide-eyed, Rosalie was smirking and Jasper looked uncomfortable.

I got up in a huff.

"Bro it was all trick questions tell your girl she's beautiful every time." I heard Emmett laugh then a make that echoed around the room.

"Ow Rosie."


	34. Chapter 34

I walked into Biology to Mr. Banner.

"Early today Miss Swan."

"Yes Mr Banner do you need any help with setting up for class today?"

"No thank you Miss Swan just another video today." He sighed. "Did you complete your assignment I know it was your birthday but its no excuse."

I nodded. "Yes sir I have it." I set my bag on my and Edwards Table just as Edward walked into class.

"Mr Cullen. Is lunch no suitable today?" Mr Banner said as he got up to walk to the TV in the middle of the class.

I had retrieved my homework and set it on my desk.

"Bella Listen Im sorry." He looked to me. "I well when you asked me that first time. I don't know. I mean you were a human, that's all. So it was a no. I didn't know you or even try to know you I just used the thinking I heard from your friend's thoughts and what little I got from yours." He said in a whisper so I could hear" I wish I had given you the chance. if I had just seen what was beyond the thoughts of your friends. I could have seen the real you. the you that I had fallen in love with getting to know my partner in Biology. who is smart but just doesn't show it, who is kind, very strong and also a bit of a klutz."

I had started to tear up a little. I took a breath to settle me.

"You wear always beautiful I thought so in a subtle and natural way but I never saw you the real you till now.'

He loved me he truly loved me.

I took his hand in mine.

I felt the electric current move through my hand up my arm.

"This I also love this between us." He said as he squeezed my hand.

I smiled.

Why did I let it get in my head again I should now that he loves me. He might not know that I was really Bella but to him I am Bella.

I act like myself and when Anna comes back he'll see.

I just hope he forgives me.

I hope his family forgives me for not telling.

I spent the rest of the class just thinking as Mrs banner put in another Video that explained about safe sex and the womb and how a baby is created and is formed.

When the bell rang Mr Banner explained we would see a birth tomorrow.

"Love?"

"I looked to Edward as we walked to my next class.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Just thinking."

He looked to me. "That's frustrating."

I smirked. "Yes it is, everyone who has the same problem."

"Hesmiledabit."Will you be ok tomorrow?

"I yes. It will be a video I'm sure that explains how painful it is."

"Yes, it will be. How about today?"

"I didnt really pay that much attention." I sighed. "I'm okay Edward really I have come to terms with it. I have been fine with it this long. I have my idea of what I want and a baby isn't in that future." I said while looking into his eyes trying to say with my eyes instead of aloud.

All I saw was him and all I needed was him.

* * *

Edward and I were doing homework in the kitchen when Dad came home.

"Hey Dad" I smiled as he walked into view.

"Hey Kiddo. Edward." Dad nodded to Edward.

"Hello Cheif Swan." Edward smiled then his eyes flashed to the clock.

"I didn't know it was that time Esme will be upset If I'm late for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said to me kissing the top of my head.

"Goodbye Cheif Swan."  
"Bye Edward and its Charlie."

"Yes sorry, sir," Edward said as he walked out.

I smirked I knew he was just going to be driving to his house to drop off his car.

He had asked to stay in my room for the first time instead of just sneaking in at night.

"I made spaghetti," I said as I stood went to the pot that was simmering on the stove.

"Sounds good honey. I'll set the table." He smiled.

We sat to eat dinner and I was rushing a bit.

"You should taste your food." He laughed.

"I am its good."

"How was school?"

"It good." I said.

"That it?"

"Yeah sorry Im a bit tired."

"You look keyed up."

"I do?" I forced myself to sound tiered.

"No plans tonight?"

"No of course not, School tomorrow."

"Yes its a school night."

"Well Im going to just shower and go to bed."

"mmhm" He grunted.

I slowly headed up the stairs into the bathroom and shower.

I frowned when I saw my tank top and old tattered sweat pants.

I should of picked out one of Annas sleepwear she had a lot of sleep gowns.

I shook my head it would be okay.

I put my PJ's on and went into my room.

I yelped when I saw him on my bed.

I knew he would be here but still was a shock to see him lying there.

"You okay?"

"Yes fine."

I walked over.

"Your dad thinks your planning to sneak out."

"Yeah I should go down and let him see me get a glass of water and it might persuade him. Give me one minute?"

"Okay."

"Dont move." I ordered him.

He froze up going rigged in the bed.

I giggled then went down the stairs.

Dad gave me a shocked look but quickly hid it.

"Im getting a glass of water then going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

I got a glass of water from the tap and headed upstairs.

I entered my room to see Edward still stiff as a board on my bed.

I smiled. "You may move again."

"Thank you." He smirked as he moved his hands that had been at his sides to behind his head and crossed his leggs.

I set the water on the nightstand.

"You comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Good. So will you be sleeping in my bed then?"

"I don't sleep so no. You can sleep here." He said as he moved over a bit I sat on the edge.

He held open his arms.

I crawled into bed and curled into his side my head on his shoulder and my left hand resting on his chest.

He was hard and cold but it felt good.

I breathed in his sent.

"Sleep love."

"I can't while your here." I said

"You have before."

"I didn't know then."

"I could leave."

"No." I lifted my head to look at him.

"His hand came up to cup my face and I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"I don't want you to go," I said.

"Then I won't but you need sleep."

"Okay." I sighed. "Just not yet."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Your father is disconnecting the battery cables to your truck."

"What!? Why!?"

"He believes it would stop you from sneaking out. Would that really stop you?"

"Not if I was determined to go. He also doesn't know my boyfriend is faster then the truck I could just ride him."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What would you want to do or talk about then? since you don't wish to sleep and your fast boyfriend wants you to sleep so he will not be taking you anywhere"

"I want to learn more about you. Tell me everything." I said as I pulled away and lend my head on his shoulder again his hand that cupped my cheek to my hand that rested on his chest bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"Everything?"

"Yes tell me what you remember from your human life and about your life after you changed."

"That would take longer than a night."

"Well then we might have to do this again." I smiled hopefully we would I wouldn't mind sleeping in his arms every night.

"Well I don't remember much of my human life. I was born in 1901 in Chicago..." I listened content in Edward's arms, as Edward told me what he remembered of his life.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I was starting to worry as the days passed by.

soon Anna and mom would be back and then what?

I couldn't leave Forks.

I couldn't leave Edward.

I loved this small town that was too green and this very simple life.

It was nice not to worry about crime in a small town, I didn't have mom here to watch over either.

I was worried about Anna and Mom of course but though Anna was like the mom she was raised by dad which made her smart enough to make sure mom eat and took care of things.

It was so nice to live with dad I didn't have to worry if the bills would be paid, I didn't have to beg for him to give me his check so we could have food in the house and I didn't have him dragging me to places or doing things that could cause me to get seriously hurt.

I wanted to stay here stay with dad to just well act like a normal teenager that only had to worry about school and what I was going to wear to a date with her Boyfriend.

I smiled my Boyfriend.

I was currently at lunch sitting beside Edward as he and his family bantered Alice was talking about going to Seattle to shop at this new store that would be opening in a few weeks and the guys didn't want to go Rosalie seemed as if she was indifferent but he eyes seemed to have lightened when Alice mentioned it.

"Bella will go to."

I blinked "Oh um when?"

"Next month, the grand opening is Saturday."

I bit my lip."I'm sorry Alice I can't"

"What why? I see you going tho."

I looked at her unsure. "I but I made plans to go to Arizona."

"Why?"

"Her friend from Camp lives there she's going to visit her," Edward said for me.

"You see me going?" I looked at Alice.

"Yes, your going to get a beautiful blue dress."

I looked to my hands in my lap.

"I had his planned for away and she knows I'm coming why wouldn't I go?"

Now I was even more worried.

Why? Why wouldn't I be going home in two weeks like I had planned?

Why would I go shopping instead of going to tried with Anna?

"It's okay love I'm sure Alice has it wrong maybe it's the next weekend she sees."

I nodded. "Right. well, we better go to class." I stood and took my tray.

Edward came with me slipping his hand on my lower back.

I smiled at him.

"Maybe I don't want to go cause I didn't want to be away from you," I said as I looked at him.

"I doubt its cause I want to shop with Alice," I said.

"Hey, I heard that," Alice said in her soprano voice.

I looked at her as she had a pout on her face.

I blow a kiss.

Edward laughed.

"I'd be happy if you stayed," Edward said.

I sighed.

"I really need to go though," I said as I looked to Edward.

He moved my hair behind my hair.

"Love Ill miss you if you go but if that's what you want I won't keep you from your friend."

I smiled."Thank you."

I looked to my feet I should tell him I should just tell him the truth.

I shook my head.

No dad should know fist Jacobe and his friends know the next person has to be Dad can't have everyone knowing and not him.

"Let's get to class love today they will be finding out are partners."

I groaned "I really don't want to get Mike."

"I don't want you to get anyone but me but what is wrong with your friend Mike?" He laughed

"He's a jerk." I huffed.

Mike was the typical idiot jock.

I learned quickly he was sexiest and just stupid.

I would have to do the whole project myself cause once assigned the baby he would make the girl do all the work as he had said last week at lunch and it cause Jessica to dump him.

He had sulked and Jessica had been upset all week after she didn't sit by him anymore at lunch sticking to Lauren now.

We walked into class together.

Edward pulled my chair out for me.

I looked over to the front to see two jars with paper inside on Mr Banner's desk.

"Lauren and Tyler got signed together." I looked over at Angela.

"really?"

"Yes Laurens happy but they are divorced and Tyler wants it to stay that way." I snorted a laugh.

"Jessica is with Eric she very upset with it," Ben said from beside Angela

I shook my head.

The bell rang then.

Angela and Ben went to their desk

Mr Banner walks in once everyone was seated.

"Hello class we will jump right into it cause there is a lot we have to get that You all have learned about yourselves and how to protect yourselves from what is out there, we will get into the last part of this."

"The school has been given some mechanical Baby dolls that look and act like real babies. I will be setting you all up with a partner of the opposite sex and we will give you some real-world situations, You all will be married couples with a baby. You will be given jobs so you will learn how you will support your families. To make this more educational I have talked to the school board and go approval that you call will have a choice of jobs you would like to do and get to shadow someone in that profession for one week. It will also show you coming from a long day from work and have to take care of a baby. working 24/7 is hard that's what new parents don't understand. This assignment I hope opens your eyes to how wonderful your parents really are they have done all of this with you some of them have done it with more than one child to come home too. With that, I have news there are 4 sets of twins. so there is a chance that when you draw for a boy or girl you could be blessed with two babies instead of one."

I sat shocked then put my hand up.

He shook his head. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Shouldn't that be decided on genetics more than just drawing a straw I mean I know that there is a chance very small chance some women can have twins without it being genetic but it's a greater chance with ones that have family history? "

"Yeah, Angela should get a set of twins." Mike laughed out.

I glared at Mike and looked at Angela he eyes were wide and Ben looked a bit pale.

"I wasn't trying to call anyone out." I snapped. "I was simply stating a fact."

I start thinking then that I myself would be one that if it was possible could have a chance at twins.

I looked to my hands as I fiddled with them on my desk.

"Angela isn't mad at you," Edward whispered to me.

I sighed and looked at him.

I'm glad Angela wasn't upset I really liked her.

It just wasn't what I was thinking.

"I have this jar and it has slips of papers in it reading Married, and Divorced I will have all the girls please stand."

I looked to Edward he was looking to Mr Banner.

I stood up.

"Starting with the first row come forward and pick a slip of paper then sand up against in a line in front of the windows."

One by one we went to draw a piece of paper and stand where we were told.

I held my slip of paper I hadn't opened it yet most of us hadn't there were a few who had peaked.

"Okay, now I will be telling you who your Husbands are."

Mrs Banner then started to call names.

I closed my eyes and hoping that I didn't get paired with Mike.

I really only wanted to be with Edward but I could stand Ben and maybe Aaron he was shy and nice.

"Cullen and Swan."

I opened my eyes to look at Edward he had a smile that I knew matched mine.

I walked over to our table and sat down.

"So what did you draw?"

I looked to the slip in my hand and he leaned in close.

I unfolded it to see the written words that made my cheeks hurt from the smile.

_Married_

"Well looks like your my wife." His breath after over my face and a shiver went up my spine from his low velvet voice and sent.

I fell a fire in my belly.

His wife.

Edward Cullen

Mrs Edward Cullen.

"Now as your parents know when they signed your slips. You will all have to live as if you are truly married if that is what you had drawn from the jar. You can decide with your partner whose home you will be staying at first and you will stay with them you need to stay a minimum of 1 week at each home and after you can work out where you will stay or what you will do for the rest of the project.

Those that picked divorced will work out a system on how you will take care of your child and splitting up the responsibility. Some of you can stay under the same roof to make it work others would do it from different houses."

"With your babies, you both will also receive a composition notebook. I would like you all to write no less than 2 pages a day of your thoughts your experiences you can make the entries as a diary entry, an essay any way that tells me your thoughts and feelings during this assignment and what you learned." Mr banner was walking around as he explained more about what he wanted as some were asking questions about living under the same roof.

I listened faintly to what he was saying as I thought.

I can't leave to go to Arizona while in the middle of a project.

I mean if I cant come back Edward would be partnered with my sister.

He would now it wasn't me but most of all my sister would find out about Edward if she had to spend a really long time in his presents.

The bell rang then.

* * *

What do you all think their jobs should be?


	36. Chapter 36

After school I Edward and I walked to his car to see a pixie bouncing next to Jasper.

I looked and saw that Rosalie's car was gone.

"Oh Bella we are going to have so much fun. We can watch moves and I can do your hair and makeup and we can have fun and do that spa day."

"What are you talking about Alice?" What had she seen? I don't remember saying yes to anything.

"Hello when you stay with us for the project?"

"Alice it's a project that Bella and I must act like a married couple," Edward said.

"Yes she will be my sister so we need to have sister time." Alice narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"If marrying you means I sign myself over to be Alice's barbie I think I need to talk to my lawyer, Mr Banner for a divorce already," I said trying to be serious but I laughed at Alice's face.

"Why are you mean to me, Bella?"

"Alice I don't like having someone do my hair and make up." I frowned

"It will be fun you'll see."Alice used the whole ride going over everything we would be doing.

"Alice that's nice and I would like to spend time with you but what about the assignment and the doll."

"Oh it'll be fine Edward can handle that, so we can have girl time."

I laughed.

"Im sure Edward can handle it but we are to work together. Plus we also will get jobs." I stopped and turn to look at her."Do you know what we will get?"

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know what everyone will chose and Mr. Banner hasn't gotten answers from some of the people he asked to help yet. I also dont know what baby you will get either sorry. Its papers in a jar you have to pull from, that's random chance. I don't know if mike will reach in and take the first one he touches or move his hand around and grab at the bottom. Not everyone has decided yet." Alice said as she frowned.

I nodded in understanding.

We pulled up to my house and my dads cruiser was there.

I got out of the car and heard the door behind me open.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Coming with you to meet your dad."

"Why?"

"It will make it easier for you to stay with us he will like me."

I bit my lip as Alice followed me into the house.

"Hey dad." I called.

"Hey kido how was school? Billy stopped by with fish fry."

"That's great I'll make some vegetables with them."

"Dad Id like you to meet my friend," I said as I walked into the living room.

He was in his recliner with some R&R.

He sat up straighter.

Alice walked around the corner.

"Dad this is Alice Cullen."

"Hello Cheif Swan" Alice chimed in a gentle voice that seemed to float around the room.

It was so sweet calm and soothing.

I looked to Alice.

He was laying on the charm on my dad.

I smirked.

Dad coughed a bit and nodded.

"Hello."

"We just dropped Bella off I better get home so you can make dinner and set up. See you tomorrow Bella." Alice smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie."

"yes, Charlie."

With that Alice skipped out.

I looked to my dad.

He blinked a couple of times then his brows creased and he frowned.

"Bella?" He looked to me.

"Oh um you see at Camp there was a girl named Anna already and I didn't want to be called Annabella so I just used the last bit and well I liked it Bella you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah so."

"I was wondering I heard the guys on your birthday calling out Bella." He nodded.

"well I'll get diner ready."

"Wait um so rick was telling me that your biology project was getting started today how did that go?"

"Oh well good. It really starts Friday."

"Oh."

"Yeah we just talked about the assignment and we got our partners and learned if you were married or divorced."

"Well so what did you get?"

"Oh well Im Married to Edward," I said trying to keep my voice even.

I had just opened a can of corn and put the fish fry in the oven for a bit of a heat up.

"Cullen your boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said.

"You have to live with your partner for this project." Dad had a deep frown.

"I was thinking we could do the first week here and then go to his I mean his house does have a spare room."

"I don't know about you staying at your boyfriends."

I sighed as I pulled the corn out of the microwave stirred it up.

Putting it to the side and getting the fish fry out over the oven I I started to make two plates.

"His parents will be there and his sibling's dad. It's also a school assignment."

I brought our plates with silverware to the table.

"Well Mr. Banner asked if Id like to let some of the kids come and side long with some of the guys."

"Yes Mr. Banner said he asked some of the workers around if they would let us shadow them to see what its like to do a job and then come home to a child."

Dad nodded.

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I think so It might do some good see if any of the kids have a good shot of being rookies in a few years. It will also cut away the ones that think they want to do this and find out its not for them."

I nodded.

"That would be a good idea, It can educate them on what jobs really consist of and maybe help some see all the hard work and even stress their parents do or go through a day."

"What would you pick?"

I shrugged. "Not sure will see what my chooses are."

"I don't think Mr Banner will find an artist or photographer honey Im sorry." dad said lightly.

"I know. I will pick something who knows I might like it." I smiled at him.

Of course, that would be what Anna wants to do.

Just like mom.

We eat in silence after that.

As every night Edward was waiting for me when I was just ready to go to bed.

We talked for a bit as he teasingly kept calling me Mrs Cullen.

it caused me to blush in embarrassment as I knew he could hear my heart beat faster when he said it.

I was excited about this project I needed to let Anna know I was okay and that I missed her and mom but I would enjoy staying in Forks longers.


	37. Chapter 37

The Next day I was happy but a little upset.

Edward and Alice were going to be going into school late.

Edward needed to hunt before being with me for a whole weekend.

He had was upset that he hadn't hunted the weekend before but he said he was too busy worrying over my Birthday.

That caused me to feel guilty but I was still upset as I had to drive to school myself and be without him till Biology.

Angela and Ben saw me pull up.

I think it was more they heard the truck.

I waved as I got out of the truck.

"Hey An...Bella."Angela smiled at me.

Ben looked confused but smiled.

"Hey."

"No Edward today?" Angela asked.

"He and Alice had a doctors appointment for this morning they should be back by or after lunch." I said the lie the Cullens had come up with.

"You going to sit with us then?"

"Id love too." I smiled.

School went by as always.

Classes seemed so long.

It had started to get a little better when the teachers learned that I wasn't like Anna or yet they think Anna had changed and school was now her focus.

I wonder what would happen when the real Anna comes back.

I had thought about it.

It would be obvious to a lot of them that I had been playing Anna this whole time.

It would make it clear than when Anna's sister Bella comes and is dating Edward Cullen who they asumed Anna was dating.

I bit my lip and most people had started to call me Bella now.

It would be a shock for them to find out I really am Bella.

Soon lunch was here and I still hadn't seen Edward or Alice.

I waved to Emmett as I walked with Angela to her table.

"Going to play with the humans today." I whispered knowing he would hear.

He grinned and laughed I saw Jaspers lips twitch a bit as well.

Rosalie just looked away quickly in a huff her hair flipping in a dramatic way as she did so.

Jessica and Lauren seemed to be a bit mad at me.

I bit my lip I wasn't being a good friend and Im sure Anna will be upset when she comes home and knows I have ignored her friends and they were all mad at her.

well not all.

Mike, Angela and Ben didn't seem upset.

Tyler and Eric didn't seem to mind either way.

Eric had started dating this girl Katie and she seemed nice she smiled at me.

Tyler was on the other side of the table far from Lauren and ignored her when she tried to speak to him.

I didn't know the full story with them but I heard some things, What I got was that she was caught with some guy from Seattle while still seeing Tyler.4

I listened as she tried to speak to him.

It seems that Lauren and Tyler had drawn the wrong straw and had been given twins.

Both boys in their Biology class.

"Listen, Lauren, there are two kids okay I don't want to fail but I cant work with you so we will live in separate houses and you will take one doll I'll take the other done."

I bit my lip hard.

No.

They weren't going to do that?

My heart sank it just hit too much to home.

"Anna."

"Anna?"

"Bella?"

I looked over as Angela had called my name.

"So Bella what do you hope to get boy or girl?" Ben asked when they got my attention.

"It doesn't matter to me really."

"Bella?" Jessica looked over at us.

"Yeah she goes buy Bella now," Mike said as he looked at Jessica like she had just popped up out of the blue.

"Like what? You know Anna since you got back from camp you have been acting like your better than everyone else. So what you got to go to California big deal and you tricked Cullen to date you big deal but changing your name. That pathetic you going to change your hair and look next huh? maybe you should get a nose job though I mean really?"

I looked to Lauren wide-eyed as she ranted at me she had stood up and moved close to get in my face.

"I I" I stuttered but I didn't know what I could say.

My eyes stunk I blinked my eyes quickly trying to force myself not to cry.

I never did well with being yelled at.

There was nothing wrong with my nose.

Right?

"Back off Lauren." my head whipped up to see Alice he arms folded her eyes narrowed as she glared at Lauren.

Lauren jumped back. She looked scared.

I was a bit to Alice looked scary.

Her eyes bright yellow after hunting they just seemed to glow.

I swallowed.

Lauren huffed after collecting herself and turned to Jessica.

"Come on Jessica let's go to class."

As they walked off I heard Jessica say.

"You know my mom calls me Jessie I wouldn't mind if everyone called me that and your dad called you Ren those sound cool."

I didn't get to hear Laurens response as they walked off to far for my hearing.

I looked to Alice and Noticed then Edward was behind her is eyes also narrowed as he stared at the retreating forms of Lauren and Jessica.

I stood up and went to him grabbing his hand.

His eyes were a bright yellow and they were memorizing.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Yes I missed you." I said in a breath before thinking.

He smiled." I missed you as well."

"Did you have a good time?"I asked.

He laughed. "I annoyed Alice, I wanted to get to you as soon as possible."

I smiled brightly.

"Well we better get to class or we will be late," Ben said as he stood with Angela beside him.

"Yeah well, class should be interesting today. I hope I get a boy." Mike grinned.

Edward and I walked with them to class.

Everyone seemed to already be in class.

No one wanted to miss this today maybe they were hoping if they came in early they could choose what they got or they were eager to see what would happen.

Mr Banner was standing by his desk he nodded to us as we walked in and went to our tables.

We all just looked to him as we waited for the bell to ring.

Once it had he began.

He went over again the rules and what we would have to do.

He went over everything about the dolls how to care for them and what they will need, how he would grade us.

"Each doll has a record and chip the recorder comes on when they start crying and the chip records the baby happiness. when you give back the babies I take the chips to output them in the computer and will see a scale if the baby was mostly upset crying and scared then you fail if mostly the baby was calm and happy you pass. Of course, I give the benefit of the doubt that maybe the technology didnt work, so if the baby was mostly unhappy I will check the recorder to see if you did try and do everything to calm the baby and make it happy. That would be the only way to pass is if you truly tried and failed."

Mr Banner went on then finally came the part we were waiting for.

"Now I will have the boys draw for your bundles of joy. The slips will say girl, boy or if you draw twins you will get a slip that reads the sex of each baby. There is no trading or exchanging. Keep your slips and at the end of the school day you will come back to this class and I will be giving you your babies.

I looked to Edward.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Could you really look?"

"I could draw and look before the teacher could see.

I laughed and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter just pick the first one you touch." I shrugged.

One by one they draw their slips then go to their tables to read with their partners.

I heard everyone whispering.

Ben and Angela looked happy with a baby girl.

Mike shouted happily as he read boy on his slip.

I waited for someone to be used for getting twins but it didn't happen.

Mr Banner said 4 sets of twins Lauren and Tyler got one so what about the other three.

I shook my head.

I still couldn't get over what Tyler had said.

Was that how it happened with my parents had they been so mad at each other they just said to split us and not care about the other.

Would they have ever told us if we hadn't found out?

What if I hadn't gone to camp? Would we have met?

What about Edward and I?

If I had never switched with Anna would have met?

"Love Im up." Edward said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked into his curious topaz eyes and smiled.

I was here we did meet and switched places.

I need to stop thinking what if and live in the now someone every book and movie Ive read and scene has said this or hinted I should listen.

"Can't wait." I said smiling.

Edward walked up reached into the jar and picked out a paper he walked back to me and sat down.

"Did you peak?" I asked.

"No I picked the very first one I touched." He smirked.

I shook my head.

"Okay lets see." I said.

I leaned close to him as he held the folded paper slowly he unfolded it and My eyes went wide at what I read.

**'Twin Girls'**


	38. Chapter 38

"Anna? Where is..." Charlie froze looking wide-eyed at the little pink blanket I held. he slowly looked to Edward.

"Hi Dad," I said as I rocked Lizzy and then the other little one began screaming and crying from her carrier beside Edward.

"Its time to feed her," I said.

Edward nodded as he got the bottle from the little bag hanging on the side of the carrier.

"Anna what?"

"This is our project for Biology."

"Oh," He says as he looked to Edward.

"Edward and I are Married and have twin Daughters."

"Hello, Cheif Swan sorry to Marry your daughter without permission." He smiled at my dad as he feed lily.

"and making him a grandfather with twins." I laughed

"I didn't have a choice." Edward looked to me then my dad.

Dad laughed and shook his head. "So stuck with taking care of baby dolls, thats a way to teach you to be responsible."

I nodded.

"But where is your truck?"

"Oh It wouldn't start so Edward drove me home."

"Wouldnt start?"

"I'll take a look at it and take you to school tomorrow Im sure its nothing to bad." Edward smiled.

I knew he didn't know that much about cars under the hood.

He had said he would get Rosalie to take a look. I wasn't that thrilled having her look at the truck as Edward wanted me to get ride of it and it seemed strange that it didn't start today when It seemed fine this morning.

Ill call Jake if Edward says its unfixable.

"So who are the little ones." Dad said pulling me from my thoughts.

"This is Elizabeth Jean Cullen, and Edward has Lilian Claire Cullen."

Dod nodded. "Two of them I thought everyone was getting one?"

"Yes but we had to draw if we got a boy or girl baby doll then to mix it up he put 4 sets of twins."

He laughed."Lucky draw."

I nodded then an Idea came to me.

"But dad it's not fair." I started "Yes if we were to marry and have a child. We would need to figure it out but couldn't they have done this off genetics. I mean Edward and I what's the chances of us having twins? Do twins run in our family?"

I waited. A rush of emotions crossed his face. I watched him closely then he composted himself "Not sure kid." He said then walked away to hang up his coat.

I Frowned.

I looked to Edward and he was looking at the direction my father went with a deep-seated crease in his brow as if he was studying something hard.

"You okay?" I asked.

His head snaps to me it was a quick motion I feel as if he was looking at my dad then in an instant his features were constructed into a neutral pose and he's looking at me.

"Yes."

"Okay, We will talk more about how to do this project tomorrow," I said. I stopped rocking Lizzy and set her in her car seat as she made sleeping sounds.

"Okay here take Lizzy shes been feed and burped and is now sleeping so she will be okay in the car for you."

"Thanks, Lily needs to be burped."

"Thanks." I smile to him handing him Lizzy as he held out Lily to me.

"Goodnight Cheif swan." He said as he walked out and I followed behind.

"Night Edward and It's Charlie you did marry my daughter," Dad laughed.

"Of course Charlie." Edward grinned widely.

He turned to me when we got to the door.

I smiled.

"Goodnight love."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow?" He smiled at me.

I nodded."Night Edward."

Once I thread the car start I walked back into the kitchen.

I patted Lily's back till she burped.

"Dad dinners ready," I said.

I put Lil in her car seat that was sitting in the chair beside where I would sit.

She was making gurgling noises and laughing.

I put the Lasagna on the table with a beer for dad and water for me. Cutting my dad and I a helping.

He sat down and looked at the doll.

"It looks kind of like you did." He said.

"Thanks," I said unsure

"You were cute." He said.

I nodded.

"So you like the project so far?"

"It's okay. Edwards not a bad husband or dad. It's just two of them Lil that's her nickname and we are calling Elizabeth, Lizzy."

"We will have to stay under one roof for 2 weeks I have a letter from the teacher we are to rotate houses."

"He's sleeping on the couch," Dad said sternly.

"Of course dad." I smiled.

"It'll make me feel better when we start that I just..." I looked to my dad. "This feels weird I can't shake this feeling. Having Edward take one and I the other it's not right I feel I'm not sure like its so wrong so very wrong." I said I wm not good at expressing words and I'm making it up as I go I took a deep breath.

"Well you'll see him at school with the other baby and they'll be back together." He said gruffly.

"Yeah. Laren and Tyler got the other straw. They got twins also but they are divorce and they really did date not that long ago so they are not happy about the project so they each just took a kid and split awful dad I mean do people really do that to kids. I mean twins are said to have strong bonds and not even that but to keep a sibling away from their sister or brother. Growing up missing that companionship."

My dad looked to his food his mustache was moving a little and his eyes seemed tight.

"Parents do what they think is best."

"Dad please don't say that. that's what Mr Banner said to them when they chose that that's not right I would be upset Id no I would hate them if I found out that my parents kept me from my sibling I would of loved to grow up with a sibling," I said in a slit clipped tone.

Looking to him he looked unsure and his hands seemed to grip the silverware tighter.

"Dad, you would tell me right I mean If you knew if I had a brother or sister out there you would tell me right?" That was low of me I think.

I shouldn't have said it but it just came out. I would never hate them.

He was pail he looked to me then to his plate.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times then looked to me with sad eyes.

"WAAAA" I jumped as Lil started to cry.

Damn.

Dad got up then.

"That was good, I'll go finish watching the game."

I sighed as I Picked Lillian up.

She needed to be changed.

After that I cleaned up and started my bedtime routine I got her to sleep at 10 I was tired.

* * *

Lillian luckily woke up at 630 crying she was a good alarm as I had forgotten to set mine.

I changed her and feed her then got her calm enough so I could quickly shower.

I made a pop tart for myself and heard a knock on my door at 7:30.

look Lil from me to place her in the back seat strapping her in and I smiled and put on my seatbelt.

We drove just listening to Debussy it was nice and I heard that Lizzy was sleeping in the back seat so I didn't want to talk and wake her.

But Edward broke the silents when we pulled into the school parking lot.

"How was your night? Was Lil a handful," he asked,

"Good, No she was out by 10 and woke me at about 6:30."

"0h," he said frowning he looked unsure and kept flickering his eyes to me and the road.

"why?" I questioned, "how was yours?" I asked

"She didn't go to sleep until 12:00 a.m. and woke up at 4.I couldn't get her to go back to bed."

" 0h God she's going to be Moody only 4 hours of sleep." I said and groan "the child is yours I refuse to say I put any part in her."

I started to get out of the car.

His siblings were in sitting Rosalie's BMW Alice waved at me.

"So I made her on my own," he said as he got out of the car.

"yes, you did." I huffed.

I heard his siblings laugh.

I looked over to see them holding it in.

I even saw a twitch on Rosalie's face.

"well my beautiful wife I believe you had to have some part," he grinned at me over the roof of the Volvo.

I blushed and looked down at my feet I can't deny the spark of excitement and happiness that went through me at him calling me his wife.

I shook my head and opened the back seat to get the babies.

I took the car seat out and then decided against it putting it back in the car and reaching into the baby bag.

I took out the baby carrier and picked Lil up and put her.

"Not taking the car seat?" he asked

"it's easier this way than carrying a car seat around its heavy even if the baby ways almost nothing," I said as I pointed to the Carrier he held in his hands with Lizzie.

"It's not that heavy."He said.

"Well, not to a super-strong Vampire but to use humans that would strain our arms."

I looked to Lillian and smiled and I kissed the doll's head

"You're enjoying this." he smiled.

I shrugged.

"Bella! How did you do last night?"

I looked over to Angela she looked a bit tired and her hair was really frizzy today.

I saw she had swaddled the doll into one of those baby sling blankets that you can strap to you.

I frowned we had gotten carriers from Mr banner but not one of those.

"It wasn't bad. That looks comfortable." I motioned to the baby cradled to her chest.

"Yes, my mom let me borrow hers from when she had the twins. Works great."

I smiled so her mother had one.

"Lucky." I said.

"How was your night?"

"It was stressful I know remember how the twins were when they were babies I didn't like it then and Im not to happy now." She laughed.

"I only got him to sleep for 3 hours."

"You too." I smiled sadly.

"Oh your little was the same?"

"No Edward had trouble with his daughter Lizzy." I gestured.

"Our daughter." Edward laughed.

"Nope I told you shes yours." Lizzy started to get fussy as she made whimpering noises."Shes going to be cranky all day."

Angela laughed.

"I feel your pain, Edward. We will get through this."

"Well since you had him all night Ang shouldn't Ben get him at school," I said just as I saw Ben pull into the parking lot.

"Oh yes. He said he would take him when he got here good I tiered." She sighed and looked relieved to see Ben's car.

I giggled.

"The men can have fun today," I said.

I looked around to see a lot of girls looking tired and pushing the babies on to the guys.

"Looks as if all the guys will, seems a lot of them left the babies with the girls."

"Yes they did." Edward confirmed my suspicion.

"Sexists." I huffed


	39. Chapter 39

The guys weren't taking to having the dolls so well.

I had first period with two boys that had biology their babies wouldn't stop fussing.

The teacher was annoyed and had to send one of them out of the class when he couldn't get the baby to stop crying.

Thankfully Lilian was too fussy I just cooed at her and she was quiet.

I did have to change her in 3period and Mr. Davis, as usual, didn't let me go to the bathroom he was one of the teachers that claimed you had 3 minutes to get to class you can go in that time.

Lily was getting very upset she still had a dirty diaper on and I could feel the diaper was full.

Though it was only water I didn't want to keep it on too long and get a bad grade.

I changed her on my desk getting a clean diaper from the bag I undid her dirty diaper and raped it throwing it in the one of plastic ziplock bags and taking the clean one putting it on and there was a little plastic pin on the back that you needed to stick into the doll it was where the belly button would be.

once the pin was put in she stopped crying.

"Ms. Swan That is completely uncalled for and disruptive to the entire class if you couldn't do that before class then that was your responsibility!"

"Well, Sir it's a baby they don't go on queue they go when they feel like it, and just like some women do if they don't have a bathroom they will change their babies in the car, on a table, bench, and even in clothing changing rooms. I'm sure your mother didn't just change you in a bathroom when you were a baby." I huffed as I stared him down.

Some of the kids were holding in laughter I heard a couple of snorts.

His face turned bright red and I was sure he was going to really lose it and scream when the Bell rang.

I sighed as he turned.

"Next time go to the bathroom." He huffed as walked away.

"Yes sir," I said as I grabbed my things and headed out.

"Nice Anna."

"Yeah good one Bella." I looked to see Erik as he bounced his doll as it cried.

I smiled at him.

"I think it wants a bottle Erik mine cries like that when hungry," I said as the baby cried and made a sucking noise.

"Oh right Jess said he didn't eat this morning. Thanks, Bells."

"Bella?" One girl beside him questioned.

"She goes by Bella now," Erik explained.

"Bella." She smiled "it fits you well, the new you." She said and walked to her next class.

"Yay Bella." A guy said as he walked off with a crying baby.

For the rest of the day, people would pass me and smile and call me by my name my real name.

in a small town seems me telling Mr. Davis the facts was something that was big news and now everyone knew me as Bella.

I smiled it was nice, it made me feel more like myself.

By lunch, Lil was sleeping. I left trig and Edward with Elizabeth were waiting for me.

"Hello love, seems you are the talk of the school today." I groaned.

"All I did was tell him the truth."

"That his mother changed his diaper in public?" Edward smirked.

I blushed.

A booming laugh echoed in the halls.

I looked to see his siblings coming our way.

"Belly Bella told Mr Grouch he used to be exposed out as his mommy changed his shitty diaper."

"I did not I said that mothers if they didn't have a bathroom available would do anything to clean their child so they didn't have to sit in a dirty diaper and I may have added that I'm sure his mom did the same," I said and blushed again as I looked to Lilian sleeping in the carrier on my chest.

"You rule Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Well, it had Mr Davis letting anyone with the doll use the restroom today." Alice chimed.

I looked to her.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes, and he will let them till the project ends."

I smiled a bit proud of myself.

"Come on let's go to lunch." I nodded as I walked with them to the cafeteria.

We sat at our lunch table the Cullens with their props and me with my lunch.

I got a burger with fries and I stole fries from Emmett's plate and Alice apple juice.

"Hey, you have your own," Emmett said.

"You're not going to eat it and this way it looks like you did," I said as I took some more fries.

"How was Elizabeth?"

"She was fussy in every class I got kicked out of second period."

"Well, you will find a way to tire her out tonight then, "I smirked.

"Your going to help though right?"

I pretended to think about it.

He frowned at me unsure.

I laughed. "Yes."

"for a doll, it is annoying and loud," Emmett grumbled. "I couldn't concentrate on my game last night with it crying."

"Well, I slept fine Lil was great." I laughed. "Edward just needs to use the toys in the bag and play with her before putting her to sleep."

"They toys!" He said eyes wide with realization. "I forgot." He looked to the bag and got out a square block that had the letter B on it and a plastic pin sticking from it and set it in Lizzy's hand where she had a little hole that the pin clicked into.

It caused her to laugh and giggle.

I shook my head.

"You forgot." I laughed "Some vamp memory."

"It just didn't acquire to me." He said sheepishly.

"Play with her before bed and it'll tire her out." I shrugged.

I eat my lunch and took something from each Cullens tray.

Lil slept through lunch and Lizzy was getting sleep by the end from playing.

Edward, the twins, and I went to Biology.

Walking into class I could see the girls looked tired and annoyed as the guys looked stressed and angry.

I saw Mike with his partner Emma who looked tired and the baby was crying Mike just sat there and complained.

"It keeps crying I put the key in the back like he said yet he still cries your doing something wrong." He said.

"The key is to be used if you cant figure out what's wrong not to use every time it cries Mike that will make us fail and his diaper is full feel it come on you couldn't change him just once."

"That's your job your the women."

I bit down on my lip as not to go off but I didn't need to he said it loud enough that other girls hear and his partner also wasn't taking it he got glares, a couple makes and was yelled at by the girls buy him.

I looked to Edward he was shaking his head.

Mr Banner soon came in and the tardy bell rang.

"Well class how was your night with your bundles of joy?" He smiled as he looked around the room.

There were words spoken none too happy.

"Well, it was just a taste of what's to come. for now, see each doll's battery life is about 48 hrs. you all see the back desk those are the chargers Id like one of you to take your child or children." Mr Banner looked at Edward and me. "Go plug the dolls in the same spot you put the panic key into leave your bags with them as well and then go back to your desks. "

We all did as we were told.

"Your first weekend with your partner will be you getting to know each other and living as a married babies" He smirked.

there were sighs of relief and some upset grumbling.

Edward chuckled.

"What?" I whispered.

"He purposely gave us the dolls for one night just so everyone would be tired stressed so that the weekend would be hard on everyone. He was gaming for more couples like Mike and Emma ." I frowned.

It's all a setup so that the couples would be upset and tiered for the first weekend.

I shook my head. This is wrong.

"If you left most of the baby things I had given you at home that's fine. You will get your children back on Monday you will pick them up from me in the morning and will give them back to me on Wednesday morning for recharge pick up at the end of the day and so on till the project is over. It will give you all a break every other day that most parents don't get but it will also not interfere too much with your current classes. I also got a response back from a lot of parents and workers here in town and On Tuesday next week, you all will be given a choice of jobs. I was going to have you all pull a card but it's more fitting that you choose as if you work hard and finish your education you do get to pick your career in life."

"Mr Banner if we have a baby how will we be able to work?"

"Good question Samantha, Now there is the choice that either mom or dad can be a stay at home parent if one of your choices this then your partner will work all week if you don't and bother of you choose a carer then you will rotate one will go to work while the other watches the baby. There is also the fun part I was getting to"

"Now you all will be given Bio-money."

"Bio-money?"

"It's money I've made here with your career I will give you what you would be paid in a month and you will write down how you used that money to pay bills groceries child care if you want among other things. I will have the bio-money for you and a sheet that will tell you your monthly bills. Now the part most will want There will be a daycare for the babies set up at Little joys children's daycare where my wife works. She and I have worked it out as she will also be an option to work alongside. If you work with her you get free daycare if not you will need to pay to have them care for your child while you work."

The class went on with him going over what we should write in our journals as most asked questions.

We are to get to know our partner and for the next two days.

"Who gets to go first?" One girl with dirty blond hair in tight curls asked with her hand up.

"Men."

"No women."

This got everyone talking loudly as they fought over who would get a day about them first.

"Ok Okay settle down." "Okay, I think it would be Ladies first."

There were groans and excited yes around the room.

"For Saturday your husbands will do what you want and learn your likes and dislike you can show them your favorite hobbies and also you must tell them something about you that most would never know or guess. Then Sunday it will be the guys turn the same go show your wife who you are what you like to do hobbies and tell them something about you that now else would know."

With that, the bell rang and Edward walked me to the gym.

"Well looks like we will be baby-free this weekend."

"Maybe we should start the project at your home first," I said.

"Alice said you will still have to go the next weekend even if you come this week."

"I guess either way." I frowned. "We will do it at mine then."

"My parents are excited for you to stay over next week and Alice is excited she wishes you could stay for the whole two weeks"

"I'm sure one week will be enough for her, it is for school, not slumber partie. dad wants you to sleep on the couch when you come to mine," I smirked.

"Well since I don't sleep and I will know if he wakes I think I can handle it." He said.

I smiled.

"My mother set up the guest room for you at my house."

I frowned at that.

"Of course if you agreed Id be able to see you."

"I like sleep better with you there."

He smiled. "As long as you want me I won't go."

"I'll always want you."

The warning bell rang and he kissed my forehead and we parted me heading to the gym.

The gym was not too bad I teamed up with Mike in badminton and I by accident hit him with the bird, my racket, and even elbowed him, of course, it was cause I'm accident prone and not 2 or 3 times because he is a sexist pig.

At the end of class I met Edward at the door he had a big grin o his face.

"You saw my class today?"

"Yes and Emmett and I enjoyed it oh Alice too." I shook my head.

"I didn't use to be so violent," I said.

This town must bring it out in me.

"Maybe you just changing it seems you've changed a lot over a summer maybe it's you becoming who you are."

I bit my lip and looked up into his eyes.

If only he knew.


End file.
